The Void
by EIRHernandez
Summary: A entity has decided to put in motion a little experiment and for that, It has choosen Garnet and a poor unfortunated guy who does not know what he is dealing with. Leave reviews and coment away feedback is apreciated.
1. the nothingness

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

Little by little, everything became clearer. I was in a room, or close to a room from what I could distinguish through my eyes, it was all still too fuzzy. I pushed myself with my right arm so I will be semi seated, still rubbing my eyes, because the light bothered me. Inhaling a little I let out a sigh…then I inhaled again and breathed. This was the first signal that something was wrong, I had never needed to breathe before. Being a Gem I didn't have a respiratory system or a biological functions for that matter, but here I was taking my first breaths of air. That was the moment when I realized something that I had not noticed before, my hands weren't purple, or red for that matter, they were dark skinned, like the ones that I had seen in the Pizza family, the one that Steven likes to eat with and talk to. Then something horrible crossed my mind. Slowly I turned my hands over. I needed to see my palms. Bit by bit I turned my palms, my pulse racing, for first time experiencing the biological effects of anxiety. I confirmed my darkest thoughts at the moment: my gems were gone.

-No, this can't be, how can this be possible? - I ask to no one. This didn't make any sense, I was human. I couldn't imagine why this happened, but here I was, sitting and breathing with a pulse that feels like was about to cause me a headache –Great, my first biological ailment.- I groaned as I grabbed the sides of my head trying to regain my calm. As soon as my head got better I pushed myself up to my feet. Then I realized other things: I was dressed in what appeared to be black pants, a white shirt of light material like the pants. The pants were pleated on the front with a black simple belt to secure them at my waist which was fitted but not tight. The legs of the pants I notice were a little loose but not baggy. They looked like pants that I once saw in a musical were the human men danced and wore tuxedos (or was it francs?). I take my first step and feel something on my feet: there were shoes. They were simple, black and slip on. (Moccasins?).

After discovering that I was clothed, I began to search my pockets to see if I had something else that I had not seen. My only discovery was a pocket watch. It was golden and the mechanism was on display through a clear center.

If I trusted the watch then it was 12:30 pm…not that I could tell by the constant light in the…vast space. The place where I was looked like an infinite white void, I could push my sight and not see a thing as far as my eyes could distinguish. I decided that, either I will find something or starve, so I began to run in the direction in front of me. I had very little room to decide, so running was best idea by default.

* * *

I woke up feeling greatly disoriented, closing my eyes a little because the light hurt them, I suspected that I had been sleep or unconscious for a long time because of that. I slowly sit myself up and cross my legs, put my elbows in my knees and rub my eyes that were adjusting to the light. Then I notice where I was: it was a large white space. My first thought was that it reminded me of a large storage building padded white; the floor was as white as everything, giving the aspect of infinite continuity. I rise myself up and looked in every direction; there was no end to the whiteness that I saw so I decided to walk. I realize that I had 3 days, 4 tops before thirst got me so walking was as good an idea as I got.

As I began my walk I thought to myself what I could remember. I know that I went to sleep and… nothing more. It was weird; I could not recall what happened to get me here. Maybe I was kidnapped, but who could do that to me was completely outside of my realm of thought: who could possible need a school teacher? That is without mention the strange place where I was, which looked to be limitless.

It must have been an hour I discover to my shock. I did not have my pocket watch with me or my cell phone but the amount of steps that I took felt like an hour; that or I am very out of shape to get tired after less than an hour of intense walking. Then I saw it.

There was a figure coming close to me. At first I just stood there, looking straight ahead to see if I could distinguish something. Little by little the figure took shape. It was a woman; correct that, a huge woman. While at 1.84 meters I wasn't anything out of the ordinary, especially with my family (Papa Lalo was 1.97) I considered myself comfortably tall. This woman was huge. I would say that she was about Papa Lalo's height. She had very long legs, if I used 34 inseam in my pants and considered myself a little leggy, this woman must use 36 to 38 inseam. She was wearing black pants, white shirt. She was black. Her hair was very curly creating a little fluffy ball around her head. I remember a cousin that had hair like that which I called "pelos de alambre". I smiled little. I thought that at least I won't be alone so I greeted her as she arrived.

-Buenas tardes, como le va?- I told her in my most gentle tone possible…and nothing happened. I suspected that maybe she was tired; mostly because she was sweating and after she stopped she began to take long breaths while she checked out a golden pocket watch that she pulled out of her pocket while checking her pulse. So I tried again.

-Hola? - I tried this time. No luck.

-Señora? - still nothing.

-Señorita? Joven? Muchacha?... Muchita? - Maybe I exaggerated with the last one. Then it hit me… maybe she does not speak Spanish, so I prepared myself to talk in English when she said.

-Lo entiendo claramente.- She said with the most calm and pleasant tone that I ever heard.

After running straight without rest I finally saw something. There was a figure moving towards me. Suddenly the figure stopped and did not move anymore. I keep running and the closer I got the more clearly I realize that the figure was human: it was a man. He was wearing grey pants that looked of a very coarse material, black boots, a thick black belt with a belt buckle that looked old and tarnished, he had black hair combed to the back but it was slightly curly, his face was long and thin, with a light mustache. He was not as dark as me but he was brown skinned. He looked taller than Greg, judging by how I did not completely dwarf him like I did to every single person in Beach City. In a couple of minutes I was in front of him. The rush of energy that I had initially was gone and I realized that I was very tired. I pulled my watch to look at the time and saw that it was the 2 pm: I have been running for one and a half hours. I was sweating, my shirt drenched in my fluids and my pulse rated around 172 beats (for that is what I calculated using the clock second hand). That was the moment when I hear that the man was speaking to me. I accidentally had ignored him during my private check up.

I listen him speak, just to learn that due the fact that I was no longer a gem, I did not have anymore the proper universal translator. But I did not spend millenniums on earth without learning a thing or two about human languages, so I chose my word carefully and said this: "Lo entiendo claramente."

I was glad that she understood me, so I was prepared to talk when she follow up with:

-Sabe ingles? - She asked calmly.

-Yo…yes, yes I know how to speak English- The language was easy and in the "North" were I lived the language was considered eventual fate and second nature… that and my father put me thought long classes so I could speak the language properly. I asked her:

-Would you like me to keep talking in English?-

-Yes- she answered me… which was then followed by a long awkward pause because I did not know what to ask then.

-Who are you, what is your name…Mr.? - She tentatively asked.

-Oh, well I am Isidoro Mendoza Zubia, school teacher, and you are? - I said extending my hand towards her.

-Garnet- she said taking my hand and giving me a small smile.

-Garnet what? I mean your last names are? - I asked and something funny happened. She stopped smiling and after a couple of seconds she answered back.

-Hegel, Garnet Hegel- she said in the most serious tone.

-Hegel… your last name is Hegel? - I asked hand over my mouth so I could not show my internal debate. On one side, that could be a lie, after all she did not look German to me but in the other hand only a terrible liar could come out with such a strange, not to say bizarre combination of names… Garnet Hegel…really? - Well miss Garnet…what is going on? - I asked the one question that I needed answers the most. She looked at me, then to the vast and infinite whiteness that surrounded all and looking me in the eye finally answered.

-I am not sure, it could be said that you know as much as I do- she said half serious half…annoyed. It looked like this was a mid inconvenience for her.

-You don't look too bothered with this situation- I inquire.

-Let's walk; maybe we find something, food, shelter, water or someone else- she said commandingly. Maybe I pushed too far in my questions.

* * *

It must have been about 30 minutes when I ask to stop to rest a little. I began to understand Greg when he would get tired after a long run or said that he was starving. I could feel the huger. My stomach was beginning to make sounds begging for food. The rest more than anything was to calm my legs that were completely spent, my tights hurt from the effort, my feet were beginning to feel weird and my head was beginning to pound. I had never expected humans to be this fragile. I knew that humans could die if they fall off great heights, that a good placed punch from me means the end of one of them or that they needed of food to survive, but this was different all together.

I lay down in the floor resting acclimating my respiration and clearing my mind. Maybe concerting this with Sapphire and Ruby will be more productive. The calm engulfed me, there I was in the calm that was my mind, I stopped to listen the conversation that was Ruby and Sapphire… and waited for as long as my calm let me. I was alone; I could feel them inside me, part of me, but could not hear their voices anymore. The conversation was interrupted and there was only Garnet. I could feel the tears in my eyes, what if I had lost them forever, what if I never find my way back to Steven, Pearl or Amethyst. What if I lived my whole mortal existence trapped here, in a colorless and empty world. If something happened to my loved ones, to those that are my responsibility. I needed to get back to them.

I rise up to realize that Isidoro was watching me with concern in his eyes. He was sitting a meter from me and then I realized that he had lent me his jacket. Carefully I picked up the garb to give it back to him when I realized something: I stunk. The sweat had dried out and I could feel parts of my shirt stuck to my body. I needed a shower and new clothes or to be able to clean the ones that I had.

-Are you ok? You slept for a while and you were twisting and turning- he told me, looking at me after I gave his jacket back.

-Yes, I was just having a bad dream—that wasn't a lie completely.

-Well, if you feel rested we can walk a little or we can pass the night?—he said looking at the sky… or what passed for sky in this place. It was hard to tell what time was without checking my watch so I pulled it out. If when I meet him was at the 2 pm now it was 7 pm.

-You told me that I sleep for a while, its 7 pm now, that is a good 5 hour of sleep…why don't you wake me up sooner?—I asked baffled by why he did not attempt to wake me up

-You looked tired and to be honest I tried but you simply were unable to wake up—he said a little ashamed of himself.

-Well maybe it will be a good idea to rest for the…- then my stomach betrayed me and produced a clear sound that I heard…and was pretty sure that he heard too.

He looked at me and quickly turned his head from my sight…! He was laughing at me! One hand obviously covering his mouth, other grabbing his stomach bending to the front. This was one of the most humiliating moments of my entire existence.

-Stop that—I told him firmly and for the first time (baring some exceptions) I raise my voice obviously angry and annoyed.

-Ya,ya hombre, no te encalabrines que…I mean, calm down girl, I'm also very hungry, but the timing of your stomach was really funny, I mean, you so proper and serious with a stomach that roars for food—he said while using his hand like he was calming a kid or a dog!

-Still no reason to mock me—still hurt from my dignity being betrayed by a simple biological involuntary phenomenon.

-Well miss Garnet…you are miss or a missus?—he asked curious and trying to change the subject. I reasoned the question, on one hand Sapphire and Ruby were a relationship, for which I am the representation, but in the other hand they were no longer present. I was Garnet. No future vision, no conversation, no gem. Just Garnet the human.

-Miss, and that is enough.—I said.

-Well, I even find weird to call you by your name, maybe… I will think about what I will call you, is just weird from where I come from to call someone by their name, I don't even get called by my name that often.—he said with sincerity

-What they call you?—I asked curious. Which place will be considered weird to call someone by their name?

-Different things, for example my name is Isidoro, so a lot of people in the block where I live call me Chilolo as a term of endearment or pet name. My students call me Teacher Mendoza or the same but with Zubia; my mother always told me Mijo only reverting to my name, not even my full name, when she was angry at me (which meant that I was as good as dead). Some of my childhood friends still call me Lalo. And there is the business with my second name..—

-Wait, you never told me that you had a second name.—I said a little bothered by the fact.

-Well at the time I was a little intimidated by the situation and by you.—he answered.

\- Why me?—Why he would be intimidated by me if I have been trying to be as calm as I can.

-You are a huge woman, not even a skinny one, you look like could be a great boxer.—he said with a voice trying to make that a compliment. I take it.

-Well I am massive compared to a lot of people…How tall are you?—I said suddenly getting a new piece of information about me.

-About 1.84 meters.—he said.

-Could you stand a little I want to see something—He then stood up and waited to me to get up. I walked to him and then I realized. I was smaller. I was between 12 to 15 cm bigger than him but not close to the dimensions that I reached when I was a gem. Well at this point that is not that bad.

After that he offered his jacket to roll so it could be a pillow for me. I tried to desist but he insisted, saying that it will be improper to let a woman sleep in those conditions otherwise. I accepted so we will not discuss it more. He for his part took off his shirt and stayed in his white undershirt, using his shirt as a pillow… considerably less fluffy than mine but it was better than being in the floor.

I just looked up, thinking what could possibly have happened to us: maybe we were kidnapped, this room looked more and more like the ones that Pearl and Amethyst use in the temple. But unlike that place we had no control. I tried to think of something to appear but nothing, the place remained unchanged, unmoved and completely devoid of anything that could help us. I sigh, and turned my head to where Isidoro was sleeping. He was already deep sleep and look at peace. He had not lost anything yet and I hope that it will stay like this for a long time. Tomorrow we continue with this walk and maybe get some food, we have been here one day and my body keep telling me that we are running out of time.

Slow at the beginning, but bit by bit, I enter again the realm of the living…so to speak. Again rubbing my eyes and letting them adjust to the natural light of the "space" were we reside at the moment. Pulling up to a sitting position I survey every direction: nothing had changed, the place was still a vast and limitless place of nothingness. Sighing, I stood up and looked where Isidoro was sleeping. He was still deep asleep with his head turned to the left side, one hand over his stomach and the other resting to his side. I walked toward him and kneel and with my left hand pushed him by the shoulder to wake him up. He then began to stir but refused to wake up. I tried again and he turned himself contrary to me and he said in annoyed voice:

-No frieguen que es sabado—and refused to turn around trying to go back to sleep. I was completely shock… first by the expression... What did that mean "Friegues"? The tone said that probably it wasn't a good thing to say but nonetheless I persisted. Finally he violently sat up and said nearly screaming:

-Como joden hombre, que no ven que…- he stopped and looked to me then to the place and finally to me—So it was not a dream—he finally conceded, looking at me in the eye for some sort of falsehood that he could not see.

-Yes, all is real—I told him, even thought I shared the same feeling of hope that this maybe was a weird dream, a momentary loss of control during meditation by a over distracted Ruby… but it was real, we were trapped in the nothing.

After that he pushed himself up and after a slow chat about the plans for today, we decided to keep walking… if nothing could come out of this last effort we will wait, it was our second day so simply walking give us a little advantage: we will spend less energy and in the process, avoid for the moment the expenditure of our energy so we don't starve so soon.

I was beginning to feel the effects of the lack of water and food; my head was hurting, and my stomach was constantly demanding some kind of food and my mouth feel dry… I must have lost a big deal of my body water in that single run yesterday and looking at my clock I realized that it was about 2 pm. I turned and told Isidoro that we should rest a little. He agreed and he promptly sat in the ground and crossed his legs under him. I followed suit and then both were sat there, looking at the ground thinking about this predicament. He was the first to speak:

-So girl, what do you supposed that happened to us?—he asked looking straight to me and moving his hand. That was curious was as he asked the question he put his palm up in direction to me, then as he was saying his inquiry he rotated his hand from the wrist and at the end he suddenly stopped the motion. After a lot of carefully thought I said what was my hypothesis at the time.

-We are trapped in a limitless empty space, there is ground but no sight of the sky, the light comes from every site but from no place at the same time, there is air but no breeze or ventilations shafts. Apart from the clock I cannot tell the time but by the time I said, we have about 1 to 2 days tops before we starve.—I told him in all seriously.

-Don't worry, we will probably die of thirst first.—he said with a light laugh…which died out because he was waiting for mine I suppose.

-Probably you are right about thirst.—I answered back. I think that he tried to lighten the mood but I did not get why… was he not afraid to die? He then asked me something that I had not expected.

-Do you have family or friends? I mean, is there someone who will miss you and maybe try to get you back?—he asked.

I had already contemplated this option. If Steven, Pearl or Amethyst notice my absence, they probably could chalk it up to some private mission that I undertaking… which is bad news to me because there have been periods of absence of more than a week. By the time that they notice something is wrong I will be long dead. The sole thought unnerved me greatly; Steven needs me, and Pearl and Amethyst need my leadership. My family needs me.

-I have some ones to come back to—I finally said after taking time to thinking of my answer—but they are used to me being on "long trips".—it was not a lie.

-Who are they, your family?—he asked.

-That can be said.—I answered with a smile… yes, actually they were my family as far as I was concerned.

-Then you need to go back, if there is something that I can do to help I will do it, don't worry girl.—he said immediately.

-Thank you.—I said and then venture to ask him—Why you call me girl?—I asked more than curious, I mean, he explained to me that in his country it's weird to be call by your given name, but I found really intriguing to be called a girl.

-Well… you look very young… I mean how old are you?—Then he suddenly said—Sorry for that it was out of line.—That was interesting, so asking me my age was too much for him?

-I am… 33 years old.—I said, maybe with a couple of zeros more it will be less inaccurate.—How old do I look?—I asked curious because I could not see how my human me looked like.

-That is more or less the age that I thought. Maybe late 20s.—he said moving his hand again like he tried to shush a dog.—But tell me, these people have names?—he asked obviously trying to change the subject.

-Steven, Pearl and Amethyst.—I answer back.

-So you have a boyfriend.—he said understanding, but very wrong.

-No Steven is the child of Rose that has lived with Pearl and Amethyst and I since a long time ago.—I said to him.

-Who is Rose?—he asked, his curiosity and interest perked out.—She is the mother of Steven?—he asked crossing his arms and leaning towards me staring me.

-Yes she is Steven's mother, but she is not with us… not since Steven was born.—I told him feeling a little sad for the memory.

-I am sorry to hear that, dying at birth and never seen her baby must be horrible… but the father? Did he just make the kid and go?—The last bit said with what I could see that was a bit of anger.

\- No he… we had an agreement of sorts, there were things that we… considered he could not teach him that we and only we could.—This was getting too uncomfortable to me and I was about to cut the conversation short when he asked.

-I think I understand, he was from different class to her and you think that he could not properly take care of him.—he said.

-Yes, that is pretty close.—it certainly was a way to see the peculiar situation that Steven was part of. I internally sigh for he gives me an out of this awkward talk.

-So you and Perla and Amethyst are the mothers of Steven?—he then asked and said.

-Rose was the mother, we only take care of him and raised him to this day.—I corrected him.

-That sounds like you are a mom girl.—he said smiling.

-Steven is not my kid…-I begin to say but he interrupted me.

\- You take care of him, you make him the kid that he is today, that sounds like the kind of things a mother does, just because Rose gave birth to him does not make her the mother of Steven at least to me.—he said raising his hands, palms in my direction like he was trying to placate me.—I can prove it that you are Steven's mom. Do you love this kid?—he asked with the most serious of voices that he could muster.

That question was easy but answering it will give him the reason. So the problem was, to put him in the right and admit the obvious or… deny it and, to my eyes, insult Rose's memory by taking the title of mother from her. Before I could answer he said.

-The one who is silent concedes and you Garnet are Steven's mommy.—he told me with finality in his voice. That was annoying. It must have shown because he said quickly.—Don't be bothered by that, I am sure that Rose will be grateful to had someone that took care of her child, and to be honest you got a certain maternal air to you.—he told me… which I think was meant to be compliment.

-Thank you I guess.—I said, not sure if I deserved the title—But still…- then something happened.

To the right of where we were sitting we saw something rising from the ground. Like the ground was growing a protuberance, as white as everything. Slowly the form took a cubic shape… it was a computer. I turned to see Isidoro to see if he was seen the same thing as I did. He stared to the transformation that took place and slowly he turned his head towards me, and with the most baffled expression he muted with his lips what I think must have sounded like: "Cabron jijo de puta, viste eso?".

There was no doubt. There was a computer in front of us. It was as white as the rest of our surroundings and looked fused with the floor… or part of it, there was not clear union where it began and where it finished. The monitor was around my chest area and there was a keyboard equally fused to the sole monolithic computer in front of us. I did not look at Isidoro but I could hear when he began to move to get up. I too begin to rise and finally both were standing in front of the computer. I feel a touch in my right shoulder and I turned my head to see what Isidoro wanted.

-What do you think?—he asked me with his hands resting in his hips head looking up to my eyes, moving his head in direction of the computer that was in front of us.

-It's a computer.—I said, in all honestly there was not more to it… unless it was a question about why there was a computer in the middle of the nothing.

-Yes but why would a computer just burst out of the ground I mean…- Then the monitor began to make a sound… it was beginning to turn on. In the monitor flashed a image of a turtle (or tortoise?) And there was… a big set of gothic letters that said "hello".

Isidoro looking at the computer, then to me then to the computer, slowly beginning to walk to the computer and finally said after a short pause.

-Maybe we should answered back.—he suggested.

-I'll write.—I offered.

Thinking about what I could ask to the computer in our situation I formulated a long series of inquires to the machine. Where are we? What or who are you? Why are we here? And how can we get out? I hope that those questions will have a good answered because it became painful to wait. Nearly 2 days without food or water, sleeping on the ground and with little to no rest was getting unbearable, not to mention the genuine dread that maybe we were going to die in this place.

After 5 minutes the computer answered in a large text that read as it follows:

" _You are in a pocket dimension, separated from every other one, the air that you breathe is the first air to exist in this dimension, and the light is the first light that this place has ever seen. This pocked dimension was created by me who could be called Mr. X to avoid future attempts at revenge from either of you, it is not the first time that something like this happened and probably will be better if you don't not completely know who I am, which leave us to the second question. I am to you, Garnet (yes I know who you are) what can be called a reality warping being (no not that one) and your friend Isidoro will considered me very close to a God. As for why you are here and how you can get out… well let's say that you are the result of a bet of which the contents are not of your interest. You for that matter don't worry; you will be well taken care of. You just need to write what you want in this computer and it will appear where you are: food, drinks, furniture, luxuries…everything that you could imagine is at the grasp of your hands. You just have to stay here and you will be fine. Obviously you don't ask the computer for a way out, or for something that I deemed damaging to the experiment. Nobody gets here and nobody gets out and as a proof of my good will, here is your food… I know that you are very hungry dear. Don't worry you won't be missed_.

Mr.X

-Look over there—said Isidoro tapping my left shoulder. I turned and saw what he meant. In the left of us was a big bowl filled with meat. The bowl appeared metallic with a silver color and I had little doubt that maybe it was silver. All of this was on top of a wooden table with two comfy looking chairs also of wood. Then a pitcher appeared with two cups.

-Ribs, cuts and…- He stopped to pour the content of the pitcher in the cup—looks like grape juice—he drank it—It's cold and fresh grape juice… girl come here and drink.—He ushered me to come closer to the table with his left arm while with his right he poured the other glass full of juice. As soon as the cup was full he passed it to me. I looked at the cup and then I looked at him and drank. No wonder every person in commercials act like they touched the glory when they drink their products in the ads that passed between Steven's shows. The drink was received by my mouth with such joy that I moaned a little… totally involuntarily. I could feel the coolness fall from my throat to my stomach… and nothing else. I understood then that humans don't necessary feel the rest of the biological process that their food has when it enters their body like gems do when we consumed food or drinks. So we sit and began to eat. I taste every piece of the food. Isidoro was eating completely happily.. . He must have been as hungry as I was. After maybe half an hour we finished. I could barely move. I laid back my head and touched my stomach that was a little bit bigger than before. After 2 days without food or water it was great to finally have some food.

-What do you think is the experiment girl?—Isidoro asked while he drank his juice without stopping to look at me.

-I think is a social one…maybe…no, probably just a social one… were you looking to the note?—I answered him. An idea crossed my mind but I quickly dismissed it. The experiment could not be that.

-Well the computer comes to your chest area, so it was still in my line of sight.—he said shrugging his shoulders—But it bugs me, how long will we be here?—he asked.

-I am not sure.—I said with completely sincerity. Not having future vision, not being able to communicate with both Sapphire and Ruby but feeling them without hearing the conversation. I don't know how long we were going to manage to last here.

\- Well I think that we need some basic stuff.—he commented as an aside after staring me while I was in my mind.

-Like what?—I asked. I knew that we needed things but I wonder what he considered vital right now.

\- A shower will be nice, two beds, a couch will be good… and a toilet, after this food we will need it,—he said. And then he rose up and walked to the computer and began to write… but before that he sucked his fingers to clean them up. After that he typed and a couple of seconds latter the new furniture appeared. There were two beds and a couch which was curious. It was long, brown and had 2 big pillows on the side, the sitting place looked to be made of 2 long flat pillows well stuffed. I looked at him and asked.

-Why are the beds new but this couch is not?—I asked sitting and then lying in the couch. After sleeping in the floor, this was incredible.

-Because this is my couch,—he said patting the back of the couch—Now move a little or bend your knees, crane, because I want to sit—and he moved to the left side of the couch. I moved myself a little to the right side of the couch and there. I was with my head resting on the arm pad which was low, knees bent a little forming an angle of 45 degrees, he was in the far left, head resting in his left hand and elbow on the arm pad. I was so comfortable but it was not to be.

-I need to shower.—I said after a couple of minutes. I rise up and walk to the computer to ask for a set of pajamas. I decided to make them red so it will resemble my skin before this happened. A little bit of shampoo and soap. After I gather the necessary items I walked to the shower and realized: the shower had no shade.

-Isidoro.—I said in a flat tone.

-Humm—he grumbled from the couch… on which he was now laying.

-The shower needs a shade.—I told him pointing out the problem.

He slowly rose up to a sitting position looking at me and the shower. Then he said in a casual tone—Yes you are right it does not have one.—he told me while smiling to me. He kneels on the couch with his elbows supported in the back the couch, hands closed and head rested in his fists.

-Would you please go to the computer and ask for one.—I said. Gems really never use clothes but I understood that humans were not ok with nudity.

He looked at the computer that was at best 3 meters from the couch—Really, but I was so comfortable here.—he said at the same time that he collapsed his head and shoulders in the back of the sofa.

-I understand, you are tired.—I said and began to take my first step to the computer when he suddenly stood up.

-Perate, perate… I was joking girl, you should be less serious.—he said walking to the computer and beginning to type. The shade appeared and I enter the shower. As I began to undress I began to wonder what I looked like. I looked my arm now without my shirt. My arm was long but my forearm muscles were noticeable, as was my muscles on my upper arm. I looked my legs and they looked the same color as my hands and arms: dark skinned. The muscles of my thighs were big but my legs were nowhere near as thick as they were when I was a gem and my waist was thicker. There were other changes but I realized that I probably stood naked too long without turning on the water and that Isidoro took notice.

-Are you alright?—he shouted.

Yes I am fine, I just trying to figure out which one was the cold and which one was the hot water,—I lied… it was a lot better than saying that I was revising my new body.

-The hot usually is the right side, stand far from the water I don't want you to get burned,—he said.

-Okay.—I told him but I take his advice. While Ruby and Garnet could withstand hundreds of degrees, I was human and too warm water could burn me badly. My first shower went without problems except a little shampoo to the eyes which while painful was not really bad. After me, Isidoro took a shower, changing from his grey pants and shirt to a black shorts and a simple white undershirt, along with white socks.

As we were getting ready to sleep I wondered aloud—Do you think that he could simulated night and day for us?- I ask to him signaling the perpetual white light ever present.

-I do not know but let me see,—he spoke while walking to the computer and typing… a couple of seconds later there was darkness only broken by a light blue-gray light, enough to navigate through our new furniture.

-Good night girl.—he told to me while he got comfortable in the bed.

-Good night to you Isidoro.—I told him now finally feeling tired for the first time. But before I was sleeping I wondered: "You won't be missed." What did that phrase mean? The thought unnerved me by the implications before drifted to the dream realm.

 **A/N:**

 **"Friegues" means more or less "to bother" but said in a very rude way... think like he was saying "Don't be so fucking annoying, it is Saturday."**

 **"Cabron hijo de puta" He pronounced it with a thick north Mexican accent so he said the word hijo (son) like jijo, and the word puta (whore or bitch) was pronounced fast. This expression is similar to saying "son of a bitch" or "son of a whore." It is a very serious and impolite expression in México.**

 **Culturally Garnet is wasting her time trying to fight the notion that she is not the mother of Steven in the eyes of Isidoro. He will forever see her as his mother and nothing will change that.**

 **If you ask if Isidoro is not afraid to die... well he is, but only in the self preservation sense. Culturally in México you learn from childhood to accept that you will die. In fact he is less concern now that he could die than he is if Garnet does not make it. To him she has the more to return to (she has a kid).**

 **In México is considered odd or weird to call someone by their given name. It sounds rude and not personal enough. Pet names are regular so his grandfather name was not Lalo but Isidoro. Calling your grandfather with the "Papá" plus his pet name is common. It means "father" + pet name because in that way you are saying that he is superior to your father in authority.**

 **"Muchita" is a contraction, and slang spoken in North México. It roughly means "little young girl". "Muchacha" means "young girl" or "lady".**

 **When he says North, he means mostly the North parts of México; yes the guy is Mexican.**

 **He is not young, next chapter they will discuss more of that. Proof of that is that he decided to walk not to run.**

 **Garnet is in good shape...but not marathon shape, she ran around 15 to 20 km, for 1.5 hours that is very decent shape but not olympic level one.**

 **Isidoro was playing with Garnet. To him Garnet comes across way too serious. So he will constantly try to make her confused or get her a little angry intentionally.**

 **Don't read to much of the turtle / tortoise. I simply like turtles.**

 **"Perate" is shortening of the Spanish word "Esperate" which means "wait".**

 **I still don't know how tall I will make Garnet. Gem wise she is I calculate about 200 cm (78 inches or 6.5 feet). Human Garnet is tall but I think in the lines of basketball tall. So what do you think... 194 or the full 200 cm?**

 **She is built like a volleyball player, she still has wide hips and a slim waist... but not in gem proportions. She still has very long legs. If she sat on the ground with knees hugged by her arms, her knees will touch her chin without problem or effort.**


	2. not having future vision sucks

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

After deep thought it was obvious… not having future vision was simply something that I was not prepared to deal with. Being able to see the future, even if it was a little fuzzy, and dark sometimes, muddled like water in a river that has been disturbed by a falling rock, was better than dealing with the great uncertainly of existence. I knew when I was just Sapphire that being able to see the future defined me as a member of the high class in Homeworld. Seen the future was me, my function my purpose…that was until Sapphire meet Ruby and my mission in life changed, then I meet Rose and I got a new role, adviser to her. I was the one that Rose turned to ask the hard questions. Every battle, every carnage that took place was first planed by Rose and given my final opinion about the possibilities of success. Fortunate Rose was a military genius…most of the time. Sometimes the military fails were impossible to avoid and I shared my thoughts with her who then shouldered the responsibility of the decision. Then, after the demised of Rose I took the mantle of leadership. I confess that I not close to being a military genius, not on Rose's level, but I considered that I have done an acceptable job at taking the reins of the Crystal Gems. Barring some outbursts with my teammates and some…problems raising Steven and having to train him on top of that. But it was only now that I find myself without my capacity to see even a slight glimpse to the future, which I learned how much I relied on my ability from time to time. Is easier to plan strategy when you know the possible outcome, now I did not have that luxury. Which could be annoying even for the smallest of…

-So...Do you give up?—Isidoro asked me, looking at me, head resting in his hand, elbow on the table. He looked at me from that position and then… he turned his head slightly so his sight was now diagonal and began to smile playfully… He was having fun at my expense.—Or do you want to keep the pain going?—he asked.

I looked at the board of "Monopoly" where there was every property spread across, the dice rolled to an 8 and myself knowing that as soon as I fell in that one single spot I will be bankrupt. The game could have ended at least 2 hours ago but I keep "hoping" for the lucky number. Sighing, I concede defeat. This game could have been easier if I used my future vision at least once.

-It's really necessary for you to mock me?—I asked in the side. I won't lie it was becoming annoying.

-The one that gets angry loses.—he said without missing a beat—I mean girl, you could fight back.—he said and gave me a light punch in the arm. The he walked to the couch were he picked up a book and began to read.

I sat there thinking in the words that he said to me…"the one that gets angry loses"! He was doing this on purpose! But why? I could not understand the why. I needed answers from him. So I walked to the couch, carrying the chair to the front of the couch. I needed those answers.

-Tell me…why you bother me so much.—I asked as I sat in front of him.

He lowered his book and looked at me like I have seen human adults look at kids.

-What do you mean?—he asked. He looked entertained, even curious that I was talking more than usual I guess.

-You constantly mock me, or try to make mad I guess.—Sometimes I was not sure.

-I treat you no different from how I treat my students or my family…you know, my cousins, my nieces or even neighbors,—he began to say…confused, this really surprised him.

-You laugh at me when I lose at board games, you call me "gordis"… and the more I asked you to stop the more you keep doing it, you sometimes will wet your hand a little and then walk to me and rapidly open your hands to splash a little water to me and say "look sparky is here"—I took air and continued—and I feel that you see me as a child.—I finished.

-I did not know that this really bothered you that much… I mean, that's how it always was where I came from.—he said sitting, hand on his knees and clearly affected.—When I was a kid for example, sometimes my "Papa Lalo" would come to me and poke me with his cane, he will keep doing it until he annoyed me or made me cry, other times he will prank me with food,—He told me looking me at the eye; he was nostalgic—There was this time that he told me that a little grain— he said putting his fingers really close as trying to show how big the grain was—was mean to be eaten by kids, "is small chamaco" he told me so is not spicy… that was a lie, it burned like hell, I ran around the whole back yard, screaming and crying.—He said smiling a little looking up a little,—even my dad thought that that was really funny.-

-Why he did not say anything?—I asked really confused.—You were his son.

-Do what?—he asked as baffled as I was.

—It was your dad, he could…- but I stopped when he raised his right hand, palm in front.

-Exactly, he was his dad so he could only watch and laugh at me for being so gullible.—he told me extremely casually.

-I don't get it.—I told him firmly.—You were hurting, he was mean to you…- he then leaned to me, looking at me.

\- He loved me—he said really nostalgic.—I remember this time when I found the photo album, I was like 5 years old and there was my "Papa Lalo". It was the day of my Baptism, there was "Papá Lalo" and "Mama Kika",—he spoke deeply moved,—my mom and dad, but in one photo there he was sitting, with his always present white "tejana", he was wearing his brown leather vest, he was holding my hands up with his, I was smiling happy and… he always looked serious in all his photos, now he was really having fun with his grandson,—he said. – When I was older, I understood that he simply was toying with me like all the people in the north play with kids or with people younger than them,—he said matter of fact.

-So, you don't see me as lesser?—I asked.

-No girl of course not, you are after all a good person.—he said—I mean, you take care of your boy so you have a huge responsibility. Not to mention that I think that you also take care of your friends or sisters,—he asked scratching his head with his right hand—I don't quite remember if I asked you that before.-

-Let's say that they are both my friends and sisters.—I said smiling to myself.

-Well, no, I did not see you as lesser, I sometimes forget that not everything is like in my home country,—he said sighing—and I can't help to see you as the young woman that you are after all, I am 45 and you're 33.—he said naturally.

-Yes… you are older than me.—Biologically now maybe.

\- So girl, sorry for the problems that I caused you.—he said and then paused.—You know that girl is just a manner of speaking?—he asked quickly.

-I know now Lalo.—I said reaching out to punch him in the arm…a little too hard.

-Girl watch out… good lord what was your work? Concretero?—he asked rubbing his left arm.

-I am just a healthy girl.—I said smiling. He was a little right, answering back felt good.

 **Notes:**

 **"Concretero" is a person who works in construction. Here in the north it is very stereotypical to picture "Concreteros" as guys who are very strong because they carry buckets of concrete or bricks in their hands or backs.**

 **The guy is 45 years old so to him... Garnet is a younger person.**

 **It is very common here to have the older generation tease young people without a second thought. Grandmas and grandpas tease their young. And the young people can't do anything because you will be stepping out of line for they are your superiors. The saying "el que se enoja pierde" (if you get mad you lose) is very popular. Heck people will complain of people like Garnet as being too special (too whiny), too weird. Him taking a moment to listen to Garnet is really very out of the ordinary from someone like him, it helps that he is of the younger generation.. relative speaking.**

 **Even Greg will be considered too special for he does not tease his son or try to get him mad that much. So in the united states Greg is loving and open, here he will be an average to a serious guy if not a little bohemian.**


	3. the house

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

I learned the first week that my attempts to get out of this place were practically fruitless…not that that had stopped me from trying again and again. While I was not as proficient in technology as Pearl was, I knew the very basics of gem portals to try to make my own. With a little modification, I thought while I sketched in my asked for notebook, I thought that I could modify the portal to transport us back to… if not Beach City; maybe any place of the world will be good enough. But I needed information so I asked the computer for every possible piece of academia on gem technology…which was given to me, which elevated my suspicion greatly. Why was this not counted as a menace? Then one day I realized the why. A message appeared on the computer:

"Oh sweet Garnet! Really you thought that I would not know what you are trying to do? Creating a portal for yourself is really the project but ultimate pointless. You see, I know what you are trying to do, I know what even is your plan B…and while that plan is much more plausible it won't do you any good. So just sit and enjoy your long and lasting vacation…take this as a gift. I assure you that nobody even knows that you left."

With love Mr. X

Needlessly to say… I was…what was the phrase? Really pissed off.

-What are you doing girl?- I heard the voice of Lalo as I smashed with a hammer the boulders that I asked for.

—Smashing...these...ROCKS.-I said as he circled me looking at my actions...Sure from his side this looked odd. even internally I knew that I was doing this to vent out my frustration for getting no less than 2 months worth of work and research thrown down the drain. Sweating I swung the hammer again against the rock finally cracking it down the middle...but I was exhausted...

-Is this about your machine?-he asked as he grabbed from my hands the hammer and looked at me; I was so tired that I did not attempt to keep it. I was resting with my hands on my knees...turning my head to look at him, I finally answered...

-Yes...all my work, all the research that I had done…gone.- I then decided to just sit on the ground.

-I understand...-

-How?-I asked now with my head clear and a mixture of curiosity and annoyance...

-Well, we...are in the same situation, we are both trapped here...-

-You don't look that concerned with being here.— I said wearily looking at him.

—Look.-he sighed- I want to go back...but I am aware that if that project of your's could not...then there is very little for me to do.—He sat in front of me.—Call it cultural differences, in the north we are used to trying to keep going even if the situation is to out of our control...-

-How you deal with not being able… to not having the power to change your situation...how do you deal with not being able to do something?-I asked...maybe I was way to harsh in my desperation...this was clearly Ruby talking.

-That is just life...I mean...from where I came from we learn that there is nothing certain in this life but death.—He paused and passed his hand by his hair-Granted this situation is far too different from life...or anything that I have faced,—he said looking up to the white sky-but..there is a constant that was always there.—he said now looking at me.

-A constant?- I asked...how was he so calm?

-I was never alone...when I faced the economic collapse in 1985 and saw how my grandpa lost his retirement savings along with all my money in the bank, I had them by my side...-he then said-and while I lack the knowledge to do something...of the kind of what you were working on…seriously, I had good education and I could not understand any of the math in your notebook-he finished a little entertained...

-I don't think that any person could.—carefully to not say...any human.

-Well...you understand what I am trying to say... there are things that one can not change but simply overcome...That you can't change something does not mean that you can't survive it,—he paused to add-I have been afraid to wake up and find myself alone here.—

-So you are calm because I am here?-Now it was my turn to be amused...

-In a sense…yes.-he said a little flustered- Is one of those principles...from where I came from: death is a fact of life, economic ruin...well that sucks but does not matter, being abandoned or being alone...that is despair worthy. There is even a saying that goes like, this is a mocking way to say, well, your situation truly is suicide worthy: "Poor guy, he has neither father, mother or dog to bark at him".-he finished.

-Why is that said in a mocking tone?—I asked...why mock someone's despair?

-Dark humor is part of the way of how we deal with pain in my country/—he said standing up-It helps...sometimes, there is even songs about it...there is this movie that more or less is called "Hurrah for my disgrace"-he then extended his hand to help me up-Then again I understand that you aren't from my country…so…—

-Don't worry...I think I understand now.—

-Do you feel better? I don't know if I helped you or...-

-The fact that you tried is good enough...-

After my little talk with Isidoro about why he teased me constantly things improved greatly.…or at least that is how I saw it. Soon we got our own routine. After he got a standing wind up clock he put it with the time of my watch and set it to be the time of this place. Every morning I rise around 7 and get prepared to run a little… I still wasn't over the fact that I was not able to be as fast and as resistant as a gem. First day of my training I ran 10k which greatly tired me, after that I tried the same the second day just to see that I could and ended up with my legs hurting for 3 days. Isidoro told me that I should not run that much so soon… that it is better take it slow and build up my resistance. Knowing now that probably I will never be as resistant as a gem I settled to be fit…to human standards. After I recovered I asked for a weightlifting set and some bars to exercise. Isisdoro watch me fascinated by why it was so important to be fit… I recall he told me that I wasn't fat so I did not need the extra work. I just told him that it feel necessary. For a full month that was my routine, wake up at 7 run 5 k then lift weights for 30 minutes and then take a shower. Then eat breakfast with Isidoro who made the food nearly every day. Sometimes he would leave stuff to just warm up in a microwave or cook on top of the oven that we got from the computer. Then lounge and read for a time, maybe talk, then eat and finally at night to have a diner.

I must say that Isisdoro became a very interesting and sometimes weird guy. He always wakes up earlier than me (around 6 or 5:30 am)… but he will get a "concha" or some type of bread that he will eat while sitting at the couch and drinking coffee. Every time that I get ready to run I see him there, sitting eating his bread and drinking his coffee. He will greet me and sometimes I will ask him if he wants to go for a run… but he always says that his days of running were over. He also had the curious tick of moving his arms and hands while we talked, his hands and arms expressing more than his words sometimes.

He also was the one who began to ask for our food: meat, tomatoes, beans, rice, coffee, a lot of different kind of breads, eggs, butter, some spices and some flat bread that he called tortilla made of corn. The tortilla was really interesting. When he ate eggs, they were usually fried in butter and with a side of fried beans with cheese… and he will not use the cutlery that we asked for. He will take a tortilla, pop the yolk of the eggs with the tortilla folded in half, scoop the egg with the tortilla still folded, do the same with the beans and scrub the plate with other final one and eat it…all of this without getting his face or his hands dirty. I tried this a couple of times and certainly while unnecessary it was a doable way to eat.

He also wondered if he could get a small forest, full of pines because it reminded him of his childhood in Cusihuiriachi, where he would spend his vacations. I told him that I wasn't sure about a forest. He still wonders about it I think. He also asked for a sound system where he sometimes listens to music: Groups like los Frontera, los Bukis, los terricolas (I snicker at that name) and los angeles negros, soon filled the afternoons while he read. Eventually I had to negotiate with him about the music and he relented after nearly a week of discussion that he will play a song and then I will do likewise. He also said sometimes said that we looked like we were squatting in a big warehouse: a kitchen with fridge, cook top oven and sink, the couch and our two beds in one side, the shower just standing there and a toilet that needed a shade just like the shower. It certainly looked like just furniture in the middle of the vast emptiness. This led eventually to one of the weirdest requests for the computer that I had witnessed at the time.

-Girl.—he said lying in the couch holding a book of some sort (he usually read history books).

-Yes Lalo.—I answered back.

-Would you like a house?—he asked me now looking to me while I was sitting in my bed.

-A house? Why?—I asked interested a little.

-It is just…is just weird to me to live like this,—he said moving his right hand pointing to everything that was surrounding us.

-Are you uncomfortable with our living arrangements?—I asked him now looking at him.

-It is just that…everything here looks so sterile I mean…I enjoy what I have I really do but…but after 2 months of living like this it just doesn't it feel normal,—he said to me.

-If you want I can ask for a house and we can move there…- I began to say.

-Don't worry I will do it I just wanted to see if you did not have any objections…to the idea.—he said sounding a little embarrassed. And then he proceeds to walk to the computer and type. After a couple of minutes there was a bright light and at 10 meters from our position there was a house. It was very tall. The front had 7 steps that lead to a black door. I circled the building. I could see a window in the left side which looked at big yard. I keep walking and saw a part of the building that came out of the back of the house. In all, the house was L shaped with the letter inverted. It was grey and looked to have very thick walls. I looked at him and he looked at the house eyes full.

-I can't believe it.—he said.

-What happened Lalo?—I asked a little concerned by his reaction.

-This is my grandparent's house…at least a perfect replica,—he said walking towards the house—Here.—he said walking up the steps—My "Papá Lalo" walked down the steps like this.—he said while he stood turning to the right side of his body, the he slowly lowered his left leg to the lower step and gently he lowered his right leg to the same step with his right hand simulating a cane—Come girl, enter.—he marked a "come" with his left hand while with his right he opened the door.

The inside looked big. To my right there was cabinets and a cook top oven. To my left there was a big kitchen sink and large round table, it must have been around 1.5 to 2 meters in diameter. In front there was what maybe was planned to be an island but was now converted into a bar stool of sorts, in the middle there was a space big enough to pass. In the front there was a large closet with six shutter doors made of wood. To my right in this new room was also a big couch of grey color. To my left I saw two chairs made out of wine barrels. I touched the seat; it was black leather and with a pattern. In the middle of the left wall there was a curtain that in close inspection I saw was nailed to the part above…how rustic. I parted the curtain in the middle and lowered my head to pass. There I saw 2 steps in the ground in big pieces of stone. I walked down to see Isidoro lying in one bed. At the end of the room in front of me there were 2 beds, one in the left and one in the right. The bed ion the right side had a big window with a white curtain while the one on the left was against a wall. Isidoro was in the one on the right.

Walking completely inside I looked to my left and saw a door painted in green. I opened it and saw a bathroom. The shower was in the right and the toilet was on the left. The toilet was of a light tone of green and the inside wall of the shower was also painted green. As I come out of the bathroom I saw the same brown couch that we had outside. Isidoro had not said a word. I walked to see him lying in the bed. He looked at me and said:

-When I was a little kid, my "mama kika" always gave me this bed to sleep…the times that we were visiting my grandparents,—he said smiling the most sincere smile that I had seen on him—Garnet,—he told me pushing himself up with his elbows—I hope that I had not bothered you by…-he began to say but I stopped him.

-You loved this house?—I asked returning the smile.

-I passed the happiest time of my life here.—he told me.

-Then is fine…we can live here from now on.—I told him.

After that we moved there. And at night while I was sitting in one of the barrel chairs (arm folds and all) I heard him singing along with a song that was interpreted by a male group with what looked like guitars. I listen up (he said that it was his grandma favorite group):

 _Tu como piedra preciosa,_

 _como divina joya_

 _valiosa de verdad..._

 _Si mis ojos no me mienten..._

 _si mis ojos no me engañan..._

 _tu belleza es sin igual._

I heard the first verse of the lyrics. His grandmother must have been in love.

 _Tuve una vez la ilusión_

 _de tener un amor_

 _que me hiciera valer,_

 _luego que te ví, mujer_

 _yo te supe querer_

 _con toditita mi alma._

Very much in love. I looked at the walls of the room and I saw an old photo in black and white. There was a young woman dressed in white with a head wear that looked sheer, at her right there was a man with a thin mustache, hair slicked back who was grabbing her left hand. Must be them I thought walking to that photo and looking at the date: 1958.

 _Eres la gema que dios_

 _convirtiera en mujer_

 _para bien de mi vida._

I turned to the curtains that led to the other room. I smiled as he picked up volume.

 _Por eso quiero cantar_

 _y gritar que te quiero_

 _mujer consentida..._

Maybe he was waiting for someone outside of here…which was a good reason to try to figure out what was the experiment for other means.

P _or eso elevo mi voz_

 _bendiciendo tu nomre_

 _y pidiéndote amor._

I picked off one book from the pile that he had now and looked at the cover: El mundo mediterraneo en tiempos de Felipe II, by Fernando Braudel. I looked at the cover and decided to give it a light read…then I saw one of the maps inside. It looked different that the earth maps that I remember.

I was thinking the whole night of our 2 months here (or 67 days according with the calendar made between the two of us). And I had a series of ideas about what happen to us…ideas that I had yet to say to Isidoro openly. One of them was that is very probable that we were not only from different locations but from different universes. I corroborated this theory with the help of an atlas which showed me that the geographical composition of Isidoro's country was different than how I knew it originally. On top of that, after a short conversation that Isidoro had with me I got a new piece of information.

-Isidoro,—I said to him who was sitting in the table of kitchen, reading a book, window behind him.

-Yes girl?—he answered me razing his head from the book at me—What's the matter?—he asked.

\- Are those your grandparents?—I asked the photograph on hand.

-No, those are my parents.—he said looking at the photo.

-Are you sure? Because the date does not check with the age that you said you had.—I asked, I needed this piece of information.

-Why not? I am 45 so I was born in 1958…a couple of months after the wedding in fact.—he said firm.

I mentally counted. 1958 plus 45 told me that he was from the human year 2003…a good 14 years before I was. Plus there was the fact of the map so I asked two vital questions:

-Isidoro I need you to answer this truthfully and without any kid of mistake.—I said—What date was when you were still in home? What you know of Korea? And how big is México?

Isidoro put his book down and began to think. In 2 minutes he raised his head and answered me.

-It was Friday the 28th of February 2003, it was at night, that is why I was sleeping when I woke up here, the second question is weird I mean, I am school teacher whose specialty is Mexican matters but I know that Korea is divided in 2, north and south Korea and finally México is a little less of 2 million kilometers in area with the amount disputed in the south sometimes. –he said sure of himself.

That answer was just what I needed to confirm my hypothesis. We were not only from two separated times but from separate universes. So the honest thing was to clarify the situation with him…this will complicate my initial plan to get him out of here, not only we were separated by universes but timelines. So I sat and began saying:

-I need to tell you this. We are not from the same place. I belong to a universe where your Russia has a giant hole creating a gulf, the south of your country no longer exists, Korea is just one country and…this is the most important part…the earth was part of galactic project to be harvested for its resources for a galactic gem empire which I was part of…a long time before I joined a resistance force. I myself was not a human before I came here, I am the result of…-then he slammed his book in the table. He looked me death in the eye. He stared and finally in a tone lower but very cold he said.

-Galactic Gem empire? So like aliens?—he asked. Tone as cold as before.

-Yes,—I answered—I know that it sounds weird but I assure you that everything is…- he then stood up and walked out of the house door.

I looked to see where he was going and saw that he was simply walking to the computer…and I understood. He began to type, as stone faced as before. Then he waited and his expression changed from coldness to confusion and finally to…defeat? Then over the computer it appeared one single piece of paper. He picked up the piece of paper and then he looked at it. He then began to walk to the house. I sat there waiting to see what he was going to say. Then he entered looking tired and…sad?

-Is this you?—he asked laying the paper on the table. I stood up a little and saw it. It was a very good drawing of me as I was when I was in my universe. I then looked up and told him, moving my hand that yes. I don't think that he would want me to talk. He then sighed and left the kitchen to go to the bedroom. I don't know why but I feel a little bad…but I don't know why. He did not need to know that. Why was he that affected. I understood that lying to him was a necessity in the beginning; he was a human and could react bad enough to the shock. But…no, I knew better. I have lived millenniums by the time he was born…but I do not know what to do in this situation. I decided to prepared myself a quick diner and go to sleep, maybe dreaming will solve things up.

At the next morning, I wake up, follow my own routine and said good morning to Isidoro…which he returned but it feel more out of politeness than from true desire to say it. I understood then that he was angry or more exactly…hurt from the revelation. At least that was my idea. And then I felt something that I knew very well…guilt. The conflict revealed me a new phase of the human condition. When I was a gem if a conflict was tough enough I split and the conflict is resolved after deep discussion between Ruby and Sapphire…but now I was not able to do that. I could feel the Ruby side in me telling that I should do something while Sapphire assures that I should wait this thing up. If this how humans deal with conflicts then I understand why they sometimes do rash decisions. It was infuriating. The conflict was even affecting my day, I was not able to run more than 4k and my weight training was mediocre… I ended up sitting on my weight bench in frustration and silence. I decided to shower and in the shower I got an idea. Maybe it was time to think outside of the box; maybe it was time to do the human thing…whatever the results. After all if I was going to be here for a long time better be in good terms.

By the next day I had prepared what I wanted to do, but for that I needed to wake up before Isidoro so I set up an alarm and slept in the couch of the house. First I needed to get a geography book of México. Then I searched for that place… Cusihuiriachi. I found that is was in the State of Chihuahua. That was the first part, and then I tried to find the geography and flora of the place. It was mountain like, unlike Beach City which hills looked more alluvial than rocky; this place was kind of rocky, but filled with white pines, willows, oaks and juniperos. I picked out this and began to work. I wrote in the computer exactly what I wanted and typed enter. After a couple of minutes and a bright light…there, at 20 meters beginning in where the backyard will be, there was a forest. I ran to it to check that I was exactly as I asked. It was full of those tall pines that he had told me about, there was juniperos, rocky yes but it fitted the place. And there after a 10 minute run between the trees and the rocks, there was a small lake that was born of a couple of tall rocks. He told me about the Basaseachi falls but I thought that aesthetically this one while less impressive was adequate for the place…but he needed to see this.

I ran back nearly falling a couple of times. And when I finally was at the door and entered I saw that he was making his coffee and white bread on a plate.

-Lalo I need you to come.—I nearly shouted but gained my composure.

-What now? Something new that you haven't told me girl.— It was his mocking tone…only this time full of coldness.

That decided it. I could practically feel Ruby taking control and I took his bread from him.

-You will come with me now.—I said to him, standing my full height.

-Hey give my "concha".—he shouted and then I picked him up…which while he was fairly skinny (he told me that he weighted 73 kilos) and lighter than Greg, it was different to carry a human while I had my gem strength than to be a very tall and strong human. But I persisted and I carried him outside while when tried to squirm…and then I deposited him in the ground and turned him to see the forest.

-Condenada hija de tu tiznada ma…- he stopped when he saw the forest in front of him.

I waited to see what he said. But he said nothing; he began to walk inside the forest. And I followed him close. He said nothing for maybe half hour until he reached the lake. He stared at the lake and walked the perimeter of it. Then he found a round rock and sat there. He raised his left knee in a smaller rock besides the one that he was sitting, reclined himself to the front and put his left arm on his knee and used that hand to hold his head. He sat there for a long time, and I was just seeing him waiting to know if this was a good idea or if I made a terrible mistake…I was about to talk when he signaled me with his right arm to come closer. Then when he heard my steps close to him, he turned and leaned to the front with his palms connected at the tips and put them in the middle of his legs. I decided to sit in front of him… there was a rock that while smaller made us level due our height differences.

-Why did you do this?—he asked signaling the whole forest.

-I…felt guilty for lying to you or at least I think that is what happened,—I told him—and I remembered that you wondered about the possibility of having a forest…I thought that it will make you happy.—I finished shrinking my shoulders looking at him in expectation.

He looked down and said—You did nothing wrong… or at least not that wrong,—he said trying to find his words—I mean yes I was bothered, I thought the I was trapped with a single mother in a vast void of nothingness,—he said looking at me—with a woman who had suffered and needed to get back home to her kid and needed help to cope with this,—he signaled up to the still white sky—not a alien from another universe who had been changed into a human against her will.—he said smiling at the last part.

-I can assure you…you had been good company here.—I said and smiled. While wrong in his initial assumption it was sweet that he thought that was his duty to take care of me.

-Not that good…I make you feel like I mocked you a lot of times, you told me that,—he answered his voice sounding dry—and all this time you where trying to make me not freak out by you being…well, not human.—he said finally.

-To be more exact I am human now… I have been human for at last 2 months.—I said to him.

-Yeah…I could never quite get some of the weird things that you did.—he said as a side comment.

-Weird things?—I asked curious and a little insulted.

-Yes…like when you asked for those sunglasses and tried to wear them all the time…seriously, only "fresas" and "nacos" try to wear sunglasses all the time.—he said now smiling playfully.

-I look cool with them…I looked cool with them.—I said defensive.

-I give you a good reason for ditching those,—he said leaning more towards me—they bothered you to see stuff and…you had a nice pair of eyes, very nice blue ones…—he said—You are not old so your eyes still don't need glasses.—he finished.

-I am older than you.—I told him as a matter of fact.

-How much?—he asked curious.

-Millenniums.—I said smiling and his surprised expression…I caught him off guard.

-Well…you don't look your age.—he finally said looking at me up and down. I flexed my arms a little to show off. A moment of vanity was good after all.

-But still you were weird…like when you were in the shower…for a moment I thought differently.—he said laughing.

-What more could I be doing?—I asked curious.

-Is not important…what is important, is that you—he said standing up—gave me a forest.—

I stood up also and was about to ask when he proceeded.

-I had friends outside of here but you, Garnet, you…come here, get closer.—he said. I got close to him and then…he hugged me with all his strength and in the process, he cracked my back which was good because I think that I over exerted myself carrying him. I promptly returned the favor and hugged him back…until I heard a crack.

-I want you to know; no matter if something happens to me here, even when we get out and maybe we never see each other… you are my friend and I…really appreciated you for all that you had done.—he said looking at the forest again—Now, my stomach screams for food and I am sure that you are hungry.-

-I usually take a run right now and…-I began to say but he interrupted me.

-Come on, come and eat with me… just one day that you change your routine won't be bad my friend.—he said.

\- Ok, but I will take my run after we finish eating.—I said and walked behind my friend.

 **Notes:**

 **I selected the song from the group Dandy's. The name is Gema (gem). Lyrics from Güicho Sisneros.**

 **El mundo Mediterraneo en tiempos de Felipe II is a history book about the mediterranean and the relations that it created in the European nations during the reign of Felipe II.**

 **The spice that he describes is commonly named chile piquin... is very spicy specially for a kid.**

 **Isidoro was about to call Garnet "condenada hija de tu tiznada madre que te pario" which is a kid version of SOB. The literal translation will be "damned son of your ashen mother who gave birth to you".**

 **Concha is a bread with covering and looks like, well, a shell.**

 **Naco is a slang that mean...person of low class who is tacky or lacks any sense of refinement.**

 **Fresa is other slang therm that means: rich daddy's boy or girl who flaunts their wealth and buys things without any sense.**


	4. Just Garnet

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

The water felt nice…at least that was good. It was about 2 more months since we have been trapped here. Day 128…it is May (according with our own calendar). There is something bothering me. At the beginning I could not hear the voices of Sapphire or Ruby in my head…I accepted that because while I could no longer hear the conversation it was still okay because I could feel them…that was until a week or two ago. I realize that human minds work differently, while in the space of my head I could connect with the two components that were me. Most humans and some gems who are not fusions, just dealt with their thoughts in a different way. But now I could not feel them anymore. I was alone with my own thoughts…what was worse…maybe this was permanent maybe even if I became a gem again I will be just…Garnet. No longer a conversation between two loved ones. What if I lost also my future vision, here it was not really needed…or at least that was what I believed at the moment. It must have been bad enough, my internal train of thought, that Isidoro...

-Que pasa? Que tienes?—he said—I mean you have been very serious this last week and usually you enjoy swimming here.—he said looking at the lake that was in the middle of our forest.

-You know that I'm not human.—I said coming out of the water and sitting in a small rock close to him.

-Yes, a alien of some kind.—he said sitting down and leaning close to me.

-Correct, but I also the result of the love of two different gems.—I said.

-Like a hybrid? A mestizo?—he asked intrigued by this.

-Yes but not how you think,—I clarify—in my…what used to be my home, I was two different beings.— I picked out a couple of stones from the ground—Imagine a society where your purpose was decided the moment when you were born, where certain kind of gems get some jobs while others served others deemed superior to others.—I told him, the I looked up to see if he follow with all.

-I can picture that…sure I can.—he said his full attention on me, he was not angry.

-Well, in my world there was different post for different gems: quartz, amethysts, jaspers and topazes were soldiers; zircons are judiciary personal…lawyers if you will; rubies work as guards and minor soldiers; sapphires are seers…the can see into the future and for that they are greatly appreciated by the rulers of our world…the diamonds.—I stopped to see if he had any questions.

-So your people are precious stones?—he asked.

-Yes…our gems not only are our name, they are part of us,—then I picked a smooth black stone—Picture this stone…the whole body of the gem originates from here and…if the gem gets hurt enough it retreats inside.—I said to him.

-Like a snail or tortoise?—he asked.

-Close enough analogy.—I said.

-Why are you telling me this?—he asked—I don't mind that you were that before.

-Gems can fuse with each other …mostly gems of the same kind to increase their strength or to get a boost in their special abilities. My fusion was between to gems of different kind: a ruby and a sapphire.-

-When you said mostly you mean that is not common to fuse with gems of other kind or…that is forbidden?—he asked. I think that he just wanted confirmation to his idea.

-The later.—I confirmed.

-But the point to all this context is…when gems fuse it is a union between two willing partners…a conversation of sorts…at least that is how I see it,—I paused for a moment—I haven't been able to hear the conversation since I got here and about 2 weeks ago I stopped feeling ruby and sapphire,—I finished.

He looked at me for a few minutes and he asked.

-When you said that you can hear them or feel them how you mean it?—he said carefully—Like two people in the same head or like some kind of fusing of the 2 minds?—he finished.

-Like two persons in the same head…but working in harmony…two wills working in a same idea and vision…working together because they love each other.—I said finally.

-And you can't hear then and feel them anymore?—he inquired.

-Yes-.

-I think, that due the fact that humans minds don't work like that, ruby and sapphire have fused consciousness,—he then elaborated—I mean, if you were a conversation before, now you are the conclusion to that conversation.—he then said—Getting philosophical you were the thesis and antithesis constantly interacting now…you are pure synthesis,—he said and concluded—are you afraid to never hear them again?—

-Yes, this is not normal to me,—I said calm, even if inside I was not—that conversation is how I am.-

-You still are them,—he told me—You are a combination of the 2 personalities…I don't know which aspect of which is from ruby or from sapphire, but I can assure you, I can see that you had two sides.-

-How?—that was curious, how he could tell that I had two sides.

-Well…there is the calm collected side that you show nearly every time…but I am pretty sure that you doing this,—he said signaling the forest—was not an idea from that side.-

-Yeah…but I still will be just Garnet—she said.

-You said that like it is a bad thing,—he said in the side—now listen, no human is a pure single being…people have conflicted emotions and attitudes, sometimes our own ideas clashed with each other, we contradicted ourselves constantly…so welcome to the human condition,—he said—but then again, I am not the best person to talk about mind stuff, that is not my camp of study; I study History and give classes to little kids.-

-Still is good that you just hear me…even if you can't help me.—I said.

-I do the best I can,—he said—but…let's talk of less sad things…tell me about your child and friends, I think talking of happier things will be good for you.-

-What you want to know of them?—I asked him to know what to answer.

-What about your boy?—he said.

-He is not my kid, he is Rose's kid.—I corrected him.

-She maybe the one who gave birth to him…but you raised him…just tell me this…do you love him?—he said.

-You have no idea.—I smiled remembering Steven.

-He is your kid. Well…what is he like?—

-He is…a little naïve, firmly believes in giving everyone an opportunity, even if commonsense says otherwise,—I remembered the Navy incident—He is 15 years old, about your waist tall and…-he then interrupt me.

-Just my waist? He is kind of short for a 15 year old.—he said baffled.

-He is as close as we can get to a gem-human hybrid…he was born from Rose Quartz's union to Greg Universe, a human,—I explained to him—looks a lot like his mother…but he got his father hair color.-

-hijo de tigre pintito—I heard him mumble—and what does the father…Greg do?-

-He is owner of a carwash—I said—before that he wanted to be a musician—

-Was he any good?—he asked me.

-He was…interesting and creative.—I concede.

-Okay and what about your friends…Steven's other mothers or aunts?—he continued.

-Pearl will be human like to you, she will be I guess like 10 to 8 cm less than you, slim, with a with skin…like this sky,—I said pointing to it—She also has orange hair and blue eyes, lighter ones than I do; Amethyst is very short I will say about as short as Steven…completely purple and with hair that reached her feet.-

-Personality wise how they are?—he elaborated.

-Pearl is organized, clean…beyond the necessary point. Amethyst is for her part a…hoarder like Greg, just in a bigger scale; her room has things from different eras,—trying to come up with more details—then there are Peridot and Lapis.

-And they are?—he pressed.

-They are from different backgrounds; Lapis was a causality from our war against Homeworld and Peridot was initially a second generation gem who came to earth so survey a gigantic geoweapon to destroy earth from within,—I said…then I realize that he was looking me baffled—it is complicated.-

-If it wasn't for the answers that I got from the computer…I would have thought that being here finally driven you to insanity,—he said sighing—so your life is very complicated…and you are the leader here am I correct?—he finally asked standing up.

-More or less.—then I asked—Are you going to stop this conversation—I said.

-No I just think that we should go to home and eat something—he said beginning to walk—We could talk on the way home—he said as he waited for me.

As I walked towards him to walk our way home he asked me something.

-Do you have someone back home?… I mean…a boyfriend like Rose had.—he clarified.

-Never…there was the young mailman…Jaime. He wanted to but I was already in a relationship.—I told him remembering the incident.

-Oh…you mean the ruby-sapphire thing—he said…did he sound a little disappointed?

-Yes…and you, have you family to return to? Friends or a girlfriend?—I asked returning his question back to him.

-Well…my grandparents from both sides are gone…my father…he disappeared when I was 10 years old and my mother along with my grandfather from my father's side raised me.—he said.

-What happened with your father?—I asked him—Why did he leave you?—I asked a little confused.

-It's really complicated to say, but you could said that he is dead,—he told me stopping to carefully get down from some rocks—Let me finish the details when we get to the house.-

After 5 minutes we were in the house and he was making coffee…I was just seated waiting for the rest of the history.

-Well, you need to understand…I was a kid in 1968, I was 9 years old…and at the time there was going to be a big event in my country…the Olympic games México 68.—he said then he stopped—My father was a teacher but he was pretty involved in certain groups…certain groups who demanded changes in the academic curriculum and other civil matters, the details of which will just confuse you because I am sure that the way that the human world went in your world is different to mine.—he took a sip from his cup and continued—My grandfather disapproved of his involvement but he said nothing…we were in the north so we were safe from "the crazy subversives of the south" he said—he smiled—but when the games were getting closer my father had planned to go to the capital and protest but…-he stopped.

-Your grandfather intervened?—I asked.

-He did more than that…he argued with my father, he told him that he did not waste his whole youth pacifying the country to let it be disturbed by a bunch of kids like him…I watched as things got violent, my grandfather know how to fight and knocked out my father, he then locked him in a room of the house,—he paused, I thought the he was waiting to see if I had doubts, not getting a response he continued—Well he told me that what he had done was necessary, that someday, when I became a grownup I will understand…he was right in a way…-he paused.

-What do you mean that you now understand?—I asked.

-My grandfather was a veteran…just like you of a war…also a civil war of a government who oppressed some parts of the society…it was a big deal more nuance but you get the idea.—he tried to explain.

-Still your father was fighting for a just cause. He…-I began but he raised his hand.

-Garnet…have you done things during the war that you regret…things that make you question if what all that you did during the war was for the best?—he asked in serious tone.

I searched within myself and remember that old war camp, all the gems who fell by my fists and the big deal of gems on our side who perished…then I remembered Lapis who was an innocent and was poofed by one of us and then imprisoned.

-I think I know what are you are saying.—I concede.

-Well then…but that night my father escaped from a window and went to the capital…we never knew of him again. The protests of '68 were bloody and some people did not come back…my father probably was one of them,—he pause and said—I am pretty sure that he died but my grandfather never wanted to hear about it. In his mind he did all he could do and there was nothing to say… but I guess he felt guilty because he raised me…he worked to pay for my education.-

-So that's what you were saying when you mentioned about your father.—I concluded.

-Yes…well any other questions?—he asked smiling but I knew that it was a front…this had been a little painful.

-You did not answer my last question/—I said trying to lighten the mood.

-Uh? What do you mean? Oh I get it.—he snapped his fingers—Well the answered is yes…there is one but I think that it won't be possible for me.—he said going to the sink to wash his cup.

-Why not?—I asked. Maybe I could do something…give him advice.

-Because I don't believe I go after women already taken—he said as a matter of fact.—If she was free I would do it but…she made very clear that she is with someone else, so I think it's better that way.-

Then he left to sleep; he said that it was very tired. It wasn't even that late. Then I heard the sound system in the bedroom. Then I thought that maybe... no it can't be... I was probably wrong...this was the problem of not having future vision.

 **AN:**

 **"Mestizo", person of mixed ancestry. In México this means indian and spanish.**

 **The events that Isidoro is describing are the student and teachers protests that happen in Mexico in the 60s. A lot of young people who were in the protests died in the chaos…Isidoro's father is dead.**

 **The posture of Isidoro grandfather was shared by a lot of people of his generation...years of fighting in the revolution of 1910-17 left Mexicans fearful of another war. He did what he thought was the right thing to do to maintain peace.**


	5. Doubts under the moon

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

Will it be that bad? After all we had been in this together for nearly a half year now (or day 188). I thought as I took a night swim. And there floating while looking at the sky I began to wonder. In one hand he was probably my best friend right now, which was not really saying much because he was in practice the only person who had interacted with me in the past six months. But then again, I respected him as my friend and I certainly felt bad about what he told me. I always came to the same conclusion. Even if I wanted to pursue something he already thinks I am already taken…which is right or…am I already in a relationship if I can no longer hear them or feel them inside me? And on top of that, for all I know I could be in this place for years. There had been no sign that I could be free any time soon. Every time that I ask for some material or something that could give me a clue to escape, the computer simple answers the same thing: "They don't miss you".

This detail over a couple of months had passed from being dreadful to being annoying. The laster mostly because I had reasoned three possibilities…which Isidoro agreed with me about. The first possibility that we came up with is that being a completely outside of context universe created for this "experiment' alone it was not bound by the same rules of time, so no matter how much time we are here, in reality there is not time running; we will return at the same time and place we parted. The other idea that we had is that maybe there is time running…time that is so different from our own universe that probably only a couple of hours or minutes had passed at best. And our third working theory was that he simply will return us to the point in time and space of departure. However it was clear to us that we were in no danger of being noticed in our absence hence we "won't be missed".

Sighing I still did not know what to do. One part that in other time would have been Sapphire said that I could give it a try then when all of this finished we could say goodbye and he will forget me and be with another person. The other side of me said that it was cruel to do that and it was a better option to simply be friends…even if that will hurt him a little. Kind of like constantly teasing someone with just enough hope to be painful. Both options were bad in my eyes…just how bad the problem was. On one side I will be selfish and in the other I will be apathetic and cold.

I had no way out that was good for either of us…If this decision was made in the first month or week it would have been easy. Just like Jamie it would have been easy to reject him and the longer time went on the harder this will be then suddenly a thought came to me…what if we stay here until one of the two died? If I just spent my whole time until he was gone? I finally decided to return. I dried myself and dressed again to return to the house, picking up my oil lamp.

As soon as I entered the house I noticed that there was clearly something different going on. There were a couple of bottles on the table and Isidoro was sitting close to the window silently looking at a glass cup full of red liquid. In a couple of seconds I knew what it was by smell alone. This was unexpected. He had never showed interest for drinks of that kind and his drink of preference for months looked to be coffee. He was listening to the cd player…I think it was Los Caminantes that he was hearing. He was singing along with one of the songs. He raised his eyes to me and gave me a salute with his right hand and kept singing calmly…then after looking at him for a second time before showering I decided I will speak to him.

After I shower I returned to the kitchen and there he was…still with the same glass but with more bottles of different kinds. He would look at one then pick other and look at his glass. I decided to keep him company and maybe try a glass. This decision I noted was supported by my two natures. On one side I will avoid having him drinking too much (if he ever finished that single glass) and will maybe push us to finally discuss the nature of our…relationship. The second part of me who in other circumstances will correspond to Ruby, supported the idea for a thing that it heard the humans say long ago…that alcohol relaxed and gave courage to people…that and sincerely it had been centuries since I tried it myself and while gems can drink, because it has not effect on us, I probably only had half of the experience the first time. After I picked a glass I sat in front of him and began to try to choose from every single one of the bottles that was in the table.

-What are you doing?—he asked looking at me curious.

-I am going to keep you company while you drink.—I said matter of fact.

-Kh…okay but what are going to drink? For that matter have you drunk before?—he asked now clearly entertained.

-I tried an alcoholic beverage around a millennium ago.—I told him.

-Did you liked it in the first place?—he now asked. I guess he wondered if I even remember the taste.

-I think it was sweet.—I told him.

-Sweet…. I know what you will like,—he said and then picked a bottle of medium size that had a plant on front…it look close to the one that he called savila. It was cream colored—here taste this—he offered me enough for a single drink in my glass—Taste it first, drink then do not swallow…if you like it the I will give you more of this.—he said.

I smelled and looked the creamy liquid…it smelled like…no, it could not be. Then I drank it.

-Is this coffee?—I asked after savoring the liquid and accidentally swallowing.

-Agave and coffee cream…from the south, very light and sweet…I knew that you would like to drink this.—he said.

-Do you have other ones that are similar to this one?—I asked now interested.

-well, here is pecan, hum…piñon, raisins, almonds…and while mine is not like this one's is also sweet.—he said showing his glass.

-Can I taste a drink from each one of them?—

-Are you sure?… maybe you did not feel the one that you drank centuries ago but what if it does not agree with you this time… you are practically new, never having alcohol in your system, in that body,—he said.

-How big is the alcoholic content in this beverages?—I inquire of him.

-Low…about,—he said looking at the bottle label—9 to…14 percent at best.—he said.

-Then there is no danger to have a drink from them.—I said sure of myself.

-Well Garnet let's get you your first drinks of your new body,—he said giving me the second one to me and then, rising his glass to toss with me.

After a couple of drinks in what must have been half hour at best, I began to feel…relaxed, very, very calm. I moved my arm and I was amazed with how much lighter it seem. Then my curiosity grew.

-What are the contents of those other bottles?—I asked pointing at the long ones, clear ones and caramel color ones.

-The clear one is vodka…that one is strong stuff…this one,—picking a caramel one—is tequila reposado…kind of strong for you,—then he picked up other in a long bottle—This one's scotch.—he said—There is more strong stuff but I don't drink it.—he said as side note.

-Give some of them.—I ordered…calmly extending my glass to him.

-I don't think that will be a good idea,—he said while he drank his second glass—what if you get mixed up.-

-What is that?—I asked a little intrigued—Is it something that happens when you drink to much?-

-Not really,—he said scratching his head thinking—getting mixed up means that you began drinking something, the you drank another thing…then another and the combination of drinks caused you to become drunk faster than by just sticking with one drink.—he said shrinking his shoulders like he was explaining that yes…the sun is bright.

-How you know this? Did you learn this by experience or by advice?—I asked extending my hand to serve myself more pecan.

-Both,—he said—and the experience was kind of...complicated I mean…I was very young when it happened.—he hastily said.

-Well…it still is my decision…serve a little of the scotch. –I said.

* * *

 _Ni un adios (Not even a goodbye)_

 _Tu me dijiste (you told me)_

 _Cuando de aqui (when from here)_

 _Tu te marchabas (you left..)_

Garnet got closer to Isidoro ear and asked him smiling about how the lyrics of the song went. Isidoro siting besides Garnet, feed the lyrics to the song.

 _Yo sin saber (and I without knowing)_

 _Que me fingias (that you were faking)_

 _En ti confie (I trusted to you)_

 _Mis alegrias (my happiness)_

 _Then together began to sing the chorus._

 _Pero al saber...(But knowing)_

 _Supe perder... (I learned how to lose)_

 _Y asi quede (and I was left)_

 _Solo y muy triste (so alone and sad)_

 _Con mi dolor... (with my pain)_

 _Ire sufriendo... (I will be)_

 _Sin tu calor (without your warmth)_

 _Me ire muriendo (I will die)_

Isidoro then stood up and began to say the verse:

 _"Ya ves, hoy que te has marchado (you see, now that you've run away)_

 _No niego que he sufrido (I will not deny that I have suffered)_

 _Y aunque mucho, mucho te he querido (and even though I love you so much)_

 _Te he sabido hoy perder, (I have know today how to lose you)_

 _Pero solo me resta decirte adios, (now I just can say goodbye)_

 _Si, adios y buena suerte (yes, goodbye and good luck)_

 _Que dispuesto estoy a perderte... (that I am willing to lose you)_

 _Y a olvidarme... De ti" (and to forget you)_

Then Garnet stood and leaning in the counter-island she and Isidoro sung the last part of the song.

 _Pero al saber...(But knowing)_

 _Supe perder... (I learned how to lose)_

 _Y asi quede (and I was left)_

 _Solo y muy triste (so alone and sad)_

 _Con mi dolor... (with my pain)_

 _Ire sufriendo... (I will be)_

 _Sin tu calor (without your warmth)_

 _Me ire muriendo (I will die)_

-Nos quedo…-Isidoro said.

-What?—Garnet said smiling still calm as always.

-That it was great…you sing incredibly.—he said looking at her.

-Oh please.—she said coy.

-No I am serious, you should do it more, I mean I would love to hear you every day her.e—he said while he sat himself down again.

-Maybe I'll do it,—she said sitting beside him—but first I want to know something.—she said getting closer.

-Oh, what?—he said serving himself more to drink in his glass.

-Why wont pursued me?—the she added—It is obvious that you would like to be in a relationship with me.—she finalized.

He did not expect that question…at least not right away. He left his glass and looked down at the table.

-I thought that I make myself pretty clear the last time.—he answered.

-You could still try,—she said looking calmly at his glass and absently craving a little more of the red wine.

-What do you mean?—he said turning to her.

-I mean…I am trying to say…I just don't know,—she finally spit out.

-What?—he said now completely turning and looking at her.

-I mean,—she said still smiling—if this had happen six…maybe even five months ago my answered would have been no,—she took a sip from his wine—now I not that sure of what to say.-

-Even then it will be wrong.—said moving his head—What about sapphire and ruby…they are you.-

-Yes…they are me,—Garnet said stopping to think—but I haven't been able to feel them and yet…I think that you said that I am pure synthesis.—Garnet said now turning towards him—It is partially true…think for a second.—she then leaned towards him—I am the result of both of them, I have…parts of them in me, even this,—she grab her drink and finished it—was part of both sides of me deciding that they should try this, this was pure human Garnet.-

-But…all of that will end when we get out,—he said sighing—you will be on your way…and I will be on mine.—he then drank from his glass.

-What if we never get back?—Then turning to face him to the eye—What if we spend decades here? Will we live in separate houses?-

-I don't know okay…what do you want me to say?—he said as he began to walk in the kitchen—I…I mean…this is a very weird situation to be part of…you are here. You have no one to return but yourself …who is a relationship but here that relationship is..different but it still exists… or not?-

-I am not sure…I told you that I can't hear their voices conversing between each other, and I can no longer feel them being separate gems inside of me…I am both now,—she said suddenly standing up—I am both…I am neither Sapphire nor Ruby…I am Garnet…a human like you.—she said as she got closer to him—Would you like to dance?-

That was definitely not what he was expecting. Standing there completely baffled he slowly came to his senses again and finally answered.

-Yes I can do that.—he then passed her—Wait a moment let me search something to play—said as he went to the bedroom.

* * *

After searching for what amounted to 5 minutes he came back to find Garnet moving the table and the chairs, leaving the kitchen floor free. Then he picked out the cd and after putting at random he said to Garnet.

-Have you ever dance cumbia?—

-I don't really recall…but I think I have a good sense of rhythm.—she said hand in her hip smiling.

-Let me see you dance…I mean let me see you dance first to see how you get the rhythm.—he elaborate.

-So you want to see me?—she said laughing a little.

\- Okay here it goes.—he put the first song—something from Rigo.-

 _Oh que gusto de volverte a ver (oh how to see you again)_

 _saludarte y saber que estás bien (to say hello and know that you are fine)_

 _oh que gusto volverte a encontrar (oh how good to find you again)_

 _tan bonita guapa y tan jovial (So beautiful, pretty and happy!)_

Garnet the slowly pick up the rhythm, beginning to move her hips, then as she saw Isidoro she understood that she had guessed correctly the rhythm of the song.

-That's it girl, follow with your hips,—he said beginning to clap—by god, were do you learn to move like that.-

-I am good dancer—she said smugly as a matter of fact.

 _Aquel dia en que tu te marchaste (that day when you left)_

 _me quede solo y triste en el parque (I was left alone and sad in the park)_

 _esperando encontrar el motivo (trying to find the motive)_

 _del error que habia tenido (of disgust that had been)_

 _Y así fueron pasando los días (and like that passed the days)_

 _las semanas y hoy hace tres meses (the weeks and now have been three months)_

 _que me vuelvo a mirar en tus ojos (since I saw myself in your eyes)_

 _y me siento feliz al besarte (and I feel happy to kiss you)_

 _Oh que gusto de volverte a ver (oh how to see you again)_

Garnet then marked her way to him moving her hips at the rhythm of the song and he understood that it was his turn to do it. Advancing at her moving his feet in his boots and his hips…finally he was close to Garnet. Taking her hand and putting his hand in her hip he told her.

-Don't stop moving your hips.—and then he began to move. At one moment he let go her waist to let his left arm extend and give Garnet a quick spin. Reclining her they keep dancing to the piece until it finished. He could not stop just watching her dancing. She was elegant yet provocative, good for the fast pieces yet injecting the same energy in the slower ones. It must have been painfully obvious that he was just watching her that she, still dancing, began to ask.

-See something good?—said her smiling moving closer to him still dancing.

-Yes, very good.—he said complete shameless.

-Really?—Garnet asked grabbing him and pulling him to dance close to her.

-Why would I lie?—he asked mock offended.

-I don't know, maybe you want something.—she said not stopping to look at him.

-I will like to…but,—he then stopped as Garnet stopped moving and held firm.

-Just do it—Garnet said in her usual calm tone but firm.

-What do you mean girl?—he said as he notice that Garnet had began to get closer to him.

-I said—her face looking at him—do it…or I will do it.-

-Are you sure?—

-Let me answer that.—she said as she leaned finally to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes she let go.

-Was that enough for you?—she asked.

-Si.—he then smiled and grabbed her by her waist and beginning to dance with her again.

* * *

After the initial energy that the two experienced, exhaustion plus the drinks kicked in. After clumsily putting the kitchen together again, they made their way to the bedroom…and nearly killed themselves in the process. Turns out, two drunken people trying to walk down steps with the tallest and heaviest person supporting herself, one arm around the neck of the other person to steady herself and failing the first step, is about the same that if you had an anvil tied to your neck. After disentangled themselves of the mess of limbs in the ground, they finally made their way to the bed. As Isidoro returned from the bathroom were he changed his clothes to give Garnet privacy he got himself in the bed. Not soon after he was in bed he felt the sudden weight of someone. Turning his head slightly to see he saw that Garnet was lying close to him. Smiling a little he moved towards the wall and let Garnet inside the bed sheets. Once inside Garnet hugged him and before he could say anything she was quickly sleep. Smiling and happy for the extra warmth he drifted to sleep.

Little by little, clarity came back, the sounds, the light…the misery. It was unbelievable; my head hurt, I suddenly was aware that I was dying of thirst and the light was too bright. Groaning I grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them up to cover my face. Extending my arms to hug my pillow I discover other thing…this was not my bed. Lifting the bed sheets slowly I looked to confirm what I already knew…I was sleeping in Isidoro's bed. I froze trying to piece together how all went last night…I remembered the initial drinks…the pecan, the coffee…I remember singing…no idea what but I sung…dancing…there was dancing and…even if it was awkward I needed to know for sure.

-Lalo…wake up.—I said shaking his shoulder.

-No…es temprano.—he said curling himself.

-WAKE UP!—I said finally annoyed I needed to know.

-What? Oh dios la luz.—he said finally turning and getting the blunt of the light in his eyes,—Girl what? Oh…so…it wasn't a dream.—he said looking at me and then turning again—Girl could you get dressed a little.—he said pointing with his left arm the sheets.

Then I realized…I probably was not able to change clothes in my state last night so I just took off my clothes and went to sleep. I was just wearing my underwear...Still that was not important I needed to get information.

-Lalo…I need you to answer this…what do you remember from last night?—I asked, my right elbow supporting me as I turned to the right looking at him.

-So…you don't remember.—he said sounding defeated.

-I have some details.—

-What do you remember?—he asked without looking back.

-I drank some of what you gave to me…we sung something and we danced…there is something more but I need to know if it is as I remember.—

-The song was from the caminantes…I don't know which one…we danced cumbia…What is the last part that you need to know?—he said relaxing more.

-Did I kiss you?—

-Yes.—he said quiet and maybe a little sad.

-So then it happen the way that I remember.—I said now laying myself looking at the ceiling.

-I am sorry…I can ask for a home for you.—he began to say.

-What do you mean?—

-Aren't you angry for everything that happen yesterday?—he said as he semi turned and was now staring at the ceiling.

-I am a little bothered by not remembering some details.—I confessed.

-You almost killed me.—he said laughing a little.

-How?—

-When we were walking to this room, you dragged me down by the neck.—he explained making a falling movement with his hand.

-Was I that drunk?—

-More in the lines of me being drunk and both tired…you gave a bad step and then both of us got to the ground.—said slapping back of right hand over his left palm.

-Wow…-I said kind of remembering something.

-But aren't you angry? I mean you weren't sober to know what you were doing.—he elaborated.

-I am sober now…and you corroborated what I knew…and I don't regret last night but this leaves me with a problem.—

-What problem?—he said confused.

-Do you regretted it?—

-Honestly I wish I was sober when I kissed you…but I guess neither one of us would have done it if we weren't.—he said finally.

-Are you sure of that?—I said turning towards him and getting closer.

-What are…-he never finished that sentence.

After all was said I walked to the bathroom to shower. I had planned to run but Lalo told me that it was very bad idea to do that with a hangover so I settled with just passing the day. I still had headache and my eyes hurt so I used my sunglasses. As soon I came to the kitchen he was preparing some kind of dish.

-What are you preparing this time?-

-Just enchiladas and coffee.—he said signaling his plate in the table.

Inspected what it was…it was a dish composed of 5 tortillas staked one in top of other, the top looked like had cheese and onion. After I stopped looking he gave me my plate.

-What is this made of?—

-Fried tortilla dipped in "chile Colorado" and then sprinkle each level with cheese and onion.—he said signaling the pan with oil and the other one where it was the "chile Colorado" and finally the two container with grilled cheese and cut onion.

-Is it good?—I asked.

-For your hangover yes it is…and it is also delicious.—he said using his fork to cut a piece and eat it.

Venturing myself I cut one piece and eat. It was spicy …not much but it was good.

-Why do you know how to cook? I have done some dishes here but you had no problems to cook by yourself.—

-My "mama kika" said that I was probably going to be alone before I had someone to cook for me so she taught me stuff to be able to live alone.—he then said—"mijo, usted no se casa sin saber planchar, trapear, barrer o cocer un huevo."-

-So you expected to be alone?—

-It was a possibility.—he conceded.

After a while I decided to ask.

-Have you had other relationships outside?—

-Like friends or…like you?—he asked cautiously.

-Like me.—

-Hum, well there was a couple when I was young.—he said thinking.

-Who were they?—

-When I was 14 there was Susana…she was really pretty…blond and had green eyes,—he said the he added—then at 16 there was Rebecca,—he said—horrible character but she knew how to dance and she was the first redhead that I saw, and there was other ones…—he said remembering those days when he was young.

-That many?—

-Those were not that many…one of my uncles had better luck than I did—he said.

-And what happen to them?-

-Susana moved, her father crossed the frontier I never heard from her again…and Rebecca dumped me.—he said

-Why did Rebecca dump you?—I asked curious, what had he done.

-Well, she hated cats and in our house there was this one big fat one (it was from my mother). I also dislike cats, I preferred dogs…but here is what happen, she was studying for an exam and the cat was walking between my legs and we were in this kitchen but…I picked up the cat and put it on her head…it was a disaster…she screamed I screamed back and after all was said and done she left.—he then stopped—Looking back it was a really bad prank but I realize that sooner or later something like that was going to happen.—he finished with a nod.

-That was really dumb.—I concluded smiling while drank my coffee.

-Either way worth it.—he said reclining himself in the chair.

-Will you put a cat in my head some day?—I said finishing my coffee.

-No never.—he said standing to clean his dishes.

-Why not?—

-Because I like you and…I am pretty sure that you could beat me up—he said.

 **Notes:**

 **I realized that at this point Garnet cant be oblivious about what her partner in this prison is thinking, she is not naive and I think Isidoro made that painfully obvious of who he was talking about. He is too traditionally educated to make the first step, in order for this to happen he will need Garnet to do it first and Garnet still is deeply conflicted for all the reasons said here.**

 **I will like to be reviewed so I know if something is not clear and if you would like something to happen or to get some feedback.**

 **The songs that are used in this chapter are 'oh que gusto de volverte a ver' of Rigo Tovar and 'supe perder' of the Caminantes. Both songs are from groups and singers from the 70s - 80s which is a time where I think that he would have been relative young.**

 **The tastes that the guy cites are very much real...even short of the big selection that you could find in the south.**

 **I felt that in order to get the scene relatively realistic i put the last 2/3 in third person and not from Garnet point of view. On top of that I felt that it will be more accurate. If you felt that they are not acting drunk enough well, you need to understand that every drunk is different, there are guys who are sad drunks, funny drunks, and some persons that just get dizzy. I found appropriate that Garnet just becomes more daring but still keeping her serious side, Isidoro being a little more of a melancholic drunk.**


	6. the pyramid

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

It was the 200th day of our stay in this place when he got a weird idea. I was coming back from my daily run when I saw dense vegetation…not our forest. The trees were different and as soon as I entered I had to ask.

-Lalo why is there a second forest?—I said while serving myself water.

-I planned something today.—he mentioned, reading a book that read "la gran matanza de gatos".

-Planned something?—I inquire, curious.

-Well…from where I come from it is customary to take a girl on a walk or to some nice place.—He then stood up and open the curtains of the kitchen to show the new forest.—That…is Tepoztlan…well part of it…on top of that small mountain there is a pyramid and to go to that place we need to walk uphill from the forest…the final stretch has steel steps were we can get access to the pyramid and on top of that, there is a cabin with food for us.—he finalized.

-And you got a mountain?—I asked amused.

-Well…I initially wanted to ask for a simple park but then I decided to get the whole thing…we were told that we can get everything and I asked partly to try my luck, partly for you to have a change of scenery and…-he stopped.

-And the other reason?—

-I wanted to visit the place again,—he said without shame—I probably would not have the money to do that for some time if I did it back home but here I do not need to save money to take you to nice places.—

-Then I should shower.—

* * *

After showering and putting on some pants (like the ones that I used when I first meet him), a red shirt, and deciding to wear slip on tennis shoes, I met him to begin the road to the top.

While walking, he asked me.-Liking the scenery?—he said.

-Yes…is not the first time that I have been in a forest.—I said to him.

-I know that you lived by the beach but…what things did you do exactly when you were in your world?—he asked as he looked down to see the rocks.

-Before or after the war?—I asked a little unsure of how much he wanted to know.

-After the war…when there was relatively peace,—he clarified.

-Well I mostly went out on missions to retrieve magical gem objects and to poof gem monsters.—

-Gem monsters?—he inquired curiously.

-After the war and the diamond authority left the world…they released the corruption song,—I stopped a minute and continued after I heard him stopping and looking at me—It was a weapon by the diamonds…our bodies come from our gems and this song produced a maddening effect in all gems in the planet…twisted them and drove insane the gems who now roam the planet as monsters…gems who were soldiers of the diamonds, citizens and some of our friends who were not lucky enough to be close to Rose when she used her bubble to protect us.—I finalized.

—How many of you?—he said horrified.

—Possibly thousands.—I said saddened at remembering that every single monster that I was fighting could have been an old friend.

-So your friends and enemy soldiers were subjected to genocide basically?—he said as we keep walking.

-Yes…Rose was always trying to return them to their original state but the effort bared no results.—

-So there are only you,…Pearl and Amethyst now?—

-And Steven and maybe Peridot and Lapis.—I said.

—What do you usually do for fun? Back home…I mean walk to the park…see a movie, maybe take a swim?—he elaborated.

-I sometimes play board games with Steven and the gems…other times I sing karaoke with them,—I began but he interrupted.

-Is karaoke that machine were the lyrics of a song play and you sing to them?—he asked for confirmation.

-Yes…maybe we could do that sometime.—

-If you wanted…I still think I would prefer to just sing along with the songs…call it being old fashioned.—he said.

* * *

After what my clock said was 40 minutes we reached the stairs.

-So the pyramid is on the top of this mountain?—

-Pretty much.—he confirmed as he let me be in front.

-How did the humans here build that?—

-To be honest with you…I do not know.—he answered.

After I finally reached the top I saw it…it was a small pyramid. About 12 to 15 meter tall with a base that looked made of rock and was carved. To my left there was a small cabin and after a while I turned to look.

-I know that is pretty but could you move a little please?—he said again teasingly.

-Sure—I said steeping out of the way from the end the stairs.

-Now…lets eat.—he said as he went to the small cabin and open it to retrieve the food…which was meat…some tortillas and a cooler with glass bottles.

-What are those?—I asked referring to the glass bottles.

—Jarritos.—he said taking one of the bottles and opening it with his teeth and taking a sip—Soda.—

-So this is soda.—and I grabbed a red that said "Fresa"—It tastes like strawberries.—

-Yes and more—he said.

-Mango, piña, fresa, limon…tamarindo?—I said picking the bottles.

-Yes but don't drink too much we need to eat.—he said putting some of the meat in his tortilla and giving it a bite.

After we ate, we climbed to the top of the pyramid, which presented a problem because the steps were very small, and sat in one of the small corridors looking down that formed the perimeter of the pyramid. We sat looking all the way down, were we came from.

-Oh…I almost forgot.—he said searching in his pockets of his jacket.

-What are you searching for?—I asked turning to look at him.

-I remembered that you said that the two gems that composed you were a ruby and a sapphire so…here.—he said giving me small box.

It was a small cardboard box…very much in his style with no decoration whatsoever but once I opened it I saw what he wanted to give me to me. There were two rings: a sapphire and a ruby.

-I thought that since you lost your gems I could give you the second best thing.—he explained.

I just smiled at the gesture and put the ring on the respective hand where my gems would have been. Looking at my "gems" I turned to say…

-Thank you.—

 **A/N:**

 **Tepoztlán is city with a pyramid on top, beautiful place, you can google it.**

 **Jarritos is a soda. it has a very ample selection of flavors.**


	7. a new experience

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

It must have been at the end of September when I noticed that something was happening with me. It began slowly but soon there was unquestionable evidence that something was going on. First…I stopped my monthly cycle which Lalo called a 'period', which was a welcome change for it stopped the great problem that was the symptoms. It was after all such a bother to be unable to do a lot of the things that I liked to do because: I felt physical pain, my mood while never explosive made me a little withdrawn, and finally…the sheer unpleasantness to have to bleed in such messy way. Second was that I suddenly began sleeping more, sometimes I would sit and fall asleep without noticing, and finally…there was this constant state of disgust for certain foods. I could not quite put my finger on about what make certain dishes disgusting now in my eye, but even the smell in some cases caused me to have to take a moment to keep my composure. After two months, nearing the middle of December, it was clear to me that I needed a conclusive test to know what was happening to me. I had a hypothesis but I needed proof to be sure.

The morning of the 12 of December…the day of Lalo's birthday, I asked the computer for the necessary information and then I got my answer. I never thought that it was possible to feel fear, confusion, and happiness at the same time. My thoughts went from totally contradictory to downright dreadful. Do I go through with it or not? Do I want it to happen? Will it be dangerous to me to try to give birth? How long will it take? I had experience seeing the human women have them at eight or nine months… Sometimes sooner or a lot later. I had seen human women die at birth (and thanks to Rose I knew the pain that such a thing can give to her loved ones). Then I began to think of more pleasant questions...Will it be a girl or boy like Steven? Will he look like me? Will she act like me or be like Lalo? Will she be healthy? Will he love me? Then that nagging question... What was going to happen to me? I was a human so it was out of the question if I was going to disappear...or not? NO! I was not going to disappear like Rose…I was human, this was me. No Sapphire, no Ruby...just Me. I realized that while I thought of this predicament something amazing had happened to me…I asked myself...how I felt! I have been asking myself for (I quickly pulled my pocket watch) the past 45 minutes how I and just I feel! For a long time since my stay here in this vast prison of nothingness with Lalo, that every time that I had a problem, an option or decision to take, I always pondered the pros and cons of my choice as if I was still fused. This time it was different...I could feel it. It had been so gradual that I had barely noticed it... I had stopped thinking or trying to reason as if I was still Garnet the gem fusion...I did not know to feel about it. Months ago...I despaired that thought of me losing my connection with Sapphire and Ruby...but now...I don't know if that is a bad thing. It finally dawned on me...This time, it was probably the first time that I had begin to think like a human being. Then I stoped and I smiled as I walked into the bathroom, stopping in front of the bathroom mirror, "I am only Garnet and that's good...", those words from me to myself sealed my new situation.

But my after my whole self debate, I needed to think about something… It was a question that I already had asked myself, and I already knew the answer… Smiling and feeling a tear run down my cheek (how can I be happy and be crying? Humans truly were weird!), I want to do it… this something that I want to do for myself! Sighing for this new revelations I sat on the closed toilet...I was going to be able to see the kid, to see my child…but this place was not eternal…this was just some random bet that some all powerful being did for boredom. That meant that if I had my baby would it be separated from me when all of this was over? This thought troubled me to no end...it hit me in that instant …I had to talk to Lalo.

* * *

I passed the whole day thinking of the best strategy to get the notice out. To say this in good way...I finally settled on the decision to say it that night, at dinner. As I sat in the table were the cake was…I thought that maybe I should say this at another time so to not disturb the celebration…after all he looked really pleased now on his birthday.

-Girl is something wrong?—he said while he picked up the pitcher (he had made orchata or rice water) and served himself.

—No,— not really wrong per say,—I got you a present.—I told him as I got a brown box with a red bow. I had tried to pack the gift like the prewrapped boxes that I had often bought for Steven...but I discovered that wrapping paper was harder than it looked.

-And I got you nothing...-he said grabbing the box and walking towards me to give me a hug.

—It's your birthday.—I realized that the longer I waited the harder it would be for me to say it...

-Are you sure that you are fine.—he said letting the gift rest on the table and looking me in the eyes...

After a moment I decided to simply answer.

-Yes there is…I don't know for sure if I should call it a problem or to say if it's good…it all depends on…it's complicated.—I said not knowing the right words for the first time… Did Rose feel like this with Steven?

-Are you sick?—he asked now seriously concerned.

-No I not sick…I am pregnant.—I said calmly but expecting his reaction…which came immediately.

He suddenly stopped, looked at me for some signal…maybe he wanted to know if I was joking. As soon as he stopped his examination he then looked at me and asked.

-How long?—

-I think the end of September…is my best guess,—was all that I could say before he grabbed me and gave me a hug. He was beaming.

-I am going to be dad…I am going to be a father…will it be a girl or a boy? Oh I can see it and…-the he stopped as I suspected when the situation sunk in.—Do you think that…he or she will be gone when everything ends?—As he said this he slowly sat in the chair...in his eyes there was no longer the happiness without end that was there seconds ago...just pure emptiness.

-I am not sure…it's a possibility…I know what I want to do…but what is your opinion?—I asked sitting close to him and extending one hand to put it over his knee...

-Whatever you want will be fine by me… I don't want to…I mean…I always wanted to have a kid but…if I had a kid with this risk…a kid who could be eliminated from existence as soon as we leave…I'll do whatever you wanted but this is still too bizarre.—he said having passed from total happiness to almost despair. He then stood up and began to walk anxiously back and forth in the kitchen. Finally he sighed and crossed to the room in between our room and the kitchen (the room with the wooden six door closet) and sat in one of the barrel chairs...I waited to hear or see a response; after not getting any I decided to walk towards him...

-I want to try…I want the experience…I want to see it and… I want him or her to be able to see me.—Maybe it was selfish but, I wanted this for Me…if fusions are experiences materialized in the gem world…then a kid is how humans materialize that experience…Steven is proof of how wonderful those experiences could be. But in order to do that…I needed to take the risk of living with the question of if this was going to be fruitless in the end.

He looked up...he was not really cold...more in the lines of defeated. He always tried to stand straight and rarely slouched while seated...now his legs were extended, falling head resting in his left hand...his hair was falling covering one side of his face. Sighing he passed one hand through his hair to comb it back… I saw him gulping and then he looked at me fast...were his eyes a little red? Standing he leaned in the island-counter, it was obvious that he was avoiding my stare...

-I will go through with it but…I will need your help when the time comes.—I said in case he refused to go through it.

-Girl…I have no option here, I will help you…that kid is also mine and even if for the sake of both of us I prefer you to not,—he said looking at the gift that I had given to him in the table, he turned quickly to see me… Looking my expression he added,—Don't misinterpret what I am trying to say. I want to have a kid with you and be happy but…-he then turned again passing his hand again through his hair...this was the most nervous that I had ever seen him… I thought he would be happy...

-But what?—

-I can live knowing that I lost you when all of this is over…-he stopped then standing hands in the island-counter,— I think that I can do that…but knowing that I lost you and my kid…that is asking too much.—he said.—But…you know what you have decided to do,—he finished walking towards the cake and blowing out the candle… Then he picked up the gift and went to our room… He didn't even open the gift that I got him...an original copy of the first edition of the book "Historia de México" from Lucas Alaman… I had written a message inside...

* * *

It's funny...in a dark way, the current situation. I remember Lalo saying that dark humor was one of the few ways that people in his country used to deal with problems or situations so far out of their control that they could not help but just...keep going. I guess this is what is driving us right now to do what we are doing right now...pure inertia. Well at least I think that Lalo is going by that. The last 19 days had been a very uneven pace (or 31 of December). Every day I get up and do what I must or what I want. We talk but, it's hard to explain this kind of discussions. In the past I would just travel far away from home, get far away from the person...or gem, who had gotten me mad, but in this situation it was simply not possible. I needed him to deliver the baby and he was aware of it...

—It is not necessary if you...-I began as we sat there at the table...he was waiting for something. He had asked for a standing wind up clock and he was looking at it.

-I told you, I will help you in everything that you need, I won't deny you anything...I can't deny you anything.—I heard the last part said like a mumble.

-You don't act like you wanted to help.—I saw him sigh and giving me a quick look he went to the top oven to heat water...he wanted a coffee, I thought.

—It is not a matter of me wanting or liking something…it's more of a matter-he began but then he stopped...-Do you want hot chocolate?-

-What?-Was he trying to change the conversation?-No I just want to know why you are acting like this.—Why it was so hard for him to give a straight answer? It was simple. If he did not want it I could try to do it myself (the books that I asked for said that it was possible...but there was a risk).

He stood there, just looking at the pot as it heated, then as soon as he heard it bubbling he, without looking back, poured the 6th part of a chocolate bar (it had the picture of a old lady and said "Abuelita") in his coffee cup. As I waited there he finally moved from the cook oven...and went outside. I walked over to see him just sitting on the steps looking at the sky, silently drinking...

* * *

One thing that is now obvious to me now that I am human...is that everything changes. I remember that the first day that I entered this place with Lalo I was 6ft 5.75 inches (or as Lalo said when he measured me 1.97 meters). Lalo and I had both changed...I guess these long moments alone had given me pause to look not only at me alone but at ourselves. I had to ask for new clothes, the clothes that I ask for did not fit anymore. I also have stoped running, taking up walking instead; my hair is longer. When I entered here it was a puffy but fairly short style, similar to what I used to have...now is a lot longer, it weights and falls to my shoulders. Lalo also has longer hair...well he had longer hair. This morning after he came out of the bathroom I saw that he had tried to cut his hair. It was not a bad attempt. The method of combing his hair back and cutting the excess from the back worked at least for him, but there were some uneven points that could be noticeable...maybe I could break the ice...

-You cut your hair.—I said to him as I entered the bathroom, he was shaving in the mirror as I enter the shower.

-I had to, it was long.—I frowned a little, this was what he always did...just answering what I asked, no longer attempting to make small talk...

-It looks good...you did a good job.—I waited...

-Thanks...I am going to prepare the food.—he said without turning to look at me as I peeked from the curtain of the shower. Sometimes I wish he just exploded like I did, I wish I had reason to do it, but he did not give one to me. After I showered and dressed I went to the kitchen. I saw something weird...there was a large piece of bread, it looked like a donut but was very long. It had red and green pieces of candy on top and a light sugar frost on it.

-Rosca de reyes.—he said as a matter of fact before I asked—It is the seventh of January...-he simply said to me as I sat to eat what he had prepared...the implication was that the "rosca" was going to be a dessert.

-You know...my hair is a little long...maybe you could do something about it-I said looking at where he was...he didn't even raised his stare...

-I have never cut hair like yours...-he said eating and shrinking his shoulders a little...

-You could try.—now this was testing my...

-After we eat...wait in the bathroom...I will see what I can do.—he said as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

I never thought that I could be so lonely there, siting in a chair while he touched my head, moving it and occasionally telling me were to turn and what he needed me to do...finally he said.

-I did the best I can...sorry if I messed up...-Was that a...? Before I could get my bearing he got his things and added-I will be in the forest,—and I was left alone...

* * *

The forest was relaxing...maybe that is why he comes here so often. I was walking alone, looking at the tall trees, these pines that stood so tall and so close together that some places the light of this place did not enter. As I was walking I found him...he was close to the lake. I hid behind one of the thickest pines so I could see what he was doing. He was reading, slowly flipping the pages of the book...MY BOOK! It was the book that I had given to him. The emerald marble cover, the brownish pages. He was reading it with complete attention...then he sighed and passed a hand over his face. He carefully left the book on one rock and picking up one flat rock he threw it into the lake skipping a little before sinking. Then I saw him do this 5 times more before returning to read it...he still wasn't on the last page...where I put my note...maybe he will understand when he reads it... As I walked home I began to wonder how long this situation, this cold stalemate, would last...I looked at the calendar, it says that it is the 14th of February...

* * *

I think things are improving...maybe today is the day when this will end. He has made eggs and a little bit of red rice (or rice and tomato), and as I eat he begins a conversation for the first time...

-When is it due?-he asks now giving me quick look, I stop to think about it...I noticed a change at the end of September...and keeping with the count I finally said to him...

-Late June or early July.—I told him, as I looked at my abdomen...it was scary the prospect and exciting at the same time...

-Are you ready for it?-he said as he picked up my dish and his to walk towards the sink and wash everything…I could not stop feeling a little bothered by this. I had become used to him answering things because I asked, at him not being willing to start a conversation. I decided to change tactics...

—Why don't you love us?-I ask not without a little bit of bite to it, I realized...I did not wanted to be conciliatory, I needed to hurt...

The answer was quick...he stopped fast, straightening his back he turned slowly and for the first time I saw him complete livid...this was not emptiness like I saw on his birthday...he was down right pissed off.

—Que chingados!? (What the Fuck!?) Do you think that...-he was in complete disbelief...

-I remember...for a couple of seconds that day, I saw you happy for it...What changed?-He was happy, I had seen it...why he was so cold all this time?

-I told you that day...I told you very well why.—he said grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands...

-Yes you can lose me and her or him-I said standing up,—but you can always have other one, it will be easy.—To my surprise he looked at me like I said something terrible.

-Children aren't pets...and with who am I supposed to have other?-he asked looking me.

-I don't know...-Maybe I had crossed a line?-There are millions of human women.—

-Do you really think of yourself as replaceable to me?-he asked...He was not angry, more a little sad?-That I will forget you so easily?-He the just passed me and entered the bedroom...he came back soon after with his book and he said...

-I will go outside.—The forest...

* * *

You can get other one...you can have another child with another woman outside here...there are millions. Sighing I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, my personal calendar: May the 14th, or like Garnet likes to count day 500, now that is a milestone. Why was it so hard? I want to have a kid, and if was from her...but this whole situation has ruined that. As I walked the perimeter of the lake...or pond, it was really not big enough to be called a lake but...Frustrated I just sat on the rock that was now my defacto chair, and decided to open the book. This was actually a very good gift, I thought as I paused the pages and admired the cover. Marble green, it shined, the back was golden leather and the pages felt new...because they were actually new. She asked for one that was like it has just been made, this was probably what the buyer in the mid-nineteenth century felt. I was almost at the end. Pulling the bookmark I looked at what was certainly the last pages...It was odd, the cover felt weird. Looking at the back cover I saw it. Pasted with tape it was a note. It was made on a delicate paper, which probably meant that grabbing the book with the other pages at the beginning stopped me from noticing it. Carefully I pulled the tape to get the card. It was obviously Garnet's handwriting, simple but beautiful. And then I read:

" _Lalo...I don't know if to tell you this or if I should let this letter do it for me...so I choose to let fate decide which one will be the first to reach you. But if you get these words, then...Lalo, you are going to be a father. When I don't know with precision but I suspect that it started in late September or very early October. So it has been nearly 2 months. I can feel it...and it scares me, but at the same time it fills me with so much joy...even pride. I will see her or him...what ever it shall be. I apologize beforehand if my words sound final, but that is just because I want to see this to the end, this is something that I want, that I could never experience outside of this situation...If you love me like you said, then I hope you will be able to understand my wishes. I don't know if you would want to have this child...but I do and I hope you to would want to experience this with me._ "

I read the simple letter, it was very much what I had expected...but I feel terrible for it. If she knew that I wanted to try to talk to her, but then again...I had been pretty horrible myself...She loved me, and she knew that I loved her...in her own way she told me that. I needed to do something...Was it too late to do something?

* * *

Six months passed fast for me. I felt that Lalo helped me only reluctantly, never saying anything and never giving me a complete answer about what he thought of the baby. Then on the first day of June he woke me up.

-Girl wake up. I have to show you something.—he said as serious as he had been for months.

-What is?—I asked feeling tired…one the side effects of being in my state...and from months of this weird treatment...

-I did something and I need your opinion about it,—he said walking out of the bed that we now shared. He stopped on the first step that separated our room from the room between the kitchen and ours… I guess he wanted to hear if I was coming or not. After standing up I saw him standing on the steps looking really nervous. He then peeked behind him and he looked at me and lowered his sight. I must admit that while we have been cordial and he always reassured me that this was my decision…it still hurt the fact that he never answered me if he truly wanted... But now he was clearly planning something.

-What do you want me to see?—

-The baby will need a room and…I wanted your opinion.—he said entering the room.

The room that once had the couch was now occupied by a crib painted white. To the right of the crib there was a table, I suppose to change the baby, and there was a big rocking chair. As I walked into the room I open a drawer of the furniture in the left and I saw two sets of clothes…one in pink and one in blue. Then I saw in a box some toys: a plush block, chewing toys from when kids teethe, blankets, there was some plush balls and stuffed animals…there was a cute panda with a cape. After a while I turned and asked.

-Is this a bribe?—I had felt anger before when I was a gem...this time, this anger felt different.

-More like an apology…I mean…I know that I had been a little—he said passing his left hand though his hair...

-A lot.—I cut him but I wanted to see where he was going.

-You don't have to be that harsh…just try to be in my place and tell what you would do!—he said turning and walking into the kitchen.

-I am…I considered it and came to this conclusion…why is it so complicated to you?—I wondered annoyed following him to the kitchen.

-I loose more.—he said as he moved the chair and...in the thick wall of the window he sat there...looking outside towards our forest. He lost more?

-How do you lose more? Tell me.—I asked half curious, half sarcastic, walking towards him and grabbing a chair to sit close to him.

-If you had the baby and then all of this disappeared then you return to your world without the baby and without me…you will have Ruby and Sapphire back, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and those other two that I don't remember…-he said frustrated still without looking to see me, but I was sure that he knew that I was sitting close to him.

-Peridot and Lapis.—I completed,—But I will lose the one experience that I could never had without losing myself in my world like Rose did, this is the one thing, the only thing besides being with you, that I have decided as...Just Garnet…If I had done this back home, I would have disappeared forever.—Why was this so hard to him?

-And I would lose you and the child.—he said turning. This was truly tearing into him...his eyes were clearly red...he was trying with all his strength to not cry in front of me.

-You could find someone...any other one and have one of your own.—I said standing up and hugging him.

-Girl…Garnet, mi gema preciosa, I am 46 now, you maybe don't understand that but to us humans…time is too precious to waste…maybe 30 or 35 years more and I will be dead. You got millenniums to get over this, hell as far as I know you could be eternal, and to have the biggest happiness of my life and then loose it… I simply can't live with it.—he said as he turned his head to see me, he paused his left arm to hug me and I heard him loudly gulp, looking at him I saw how he was brushing tears with his free hand. He did not want to be seen crying!-I had been rich and lost my fortune...it has been easy to get over it, a lot of pains I can stand them...the loss of my dad...the day when my mother died, seen my grandfather despair with his wife who was sick...how one day he was returning from the block store to find his wife gone, he did not last more than 2 months after that,—he then looked at me. He had given away all pretense to hide aways his tears .—I love you and our child...but the idea of losing both of you is just too much for me...as I said, you have a lot to return to…I do not.—he then laughed a little cleaning his tears-If my grampa or mother could see me now they will be very amused.—

—Why-I asked using my left hand to clean his tears.

-Well...call it being old fashioned but...at least in the north...men aren't supposed to cry.- he said again using his hands to speak...sometimes I think that his hands express a lot more than his words-Sorry...for not telling you all of this…—

-It would have helped for you to say this before.—

-I was confused with all of this and…no se, no se,—he said moving his head,—I reasoned that I needed to let time pass and I guess weeks turned to months and now—I stopped him.

-I guess you are trying the best you can.—

—Is it good enough?—he said looking at me.

-I just want to know why you were so cold about it…maybe this is one of those things that I will never quite get from humans…maybe…I just don't know, for the first time in my whole life I simply don't know...this child, this situation had made me approach everything with the simple fact that I just don't know,—I said to him—but I will not deny…it was hurtful.—

-I wanted a child, but this whole situation became more complicated, never doubt that I love you.—he said looking at me his eyes red.

-As I do you. — I said.

After that we had a quiet meal and when we went to sleep and I was changing he told me.

—Could you turn around?—

I smiled and turned as I was. He walked up to me and told me.

-You never have any shame do you?—he said smiling.

-Should I?—

—You…never.-he said kissing me; after laying down to sleep I heard him singing something.

 _Tu viniste sonriendo (you came smiling)_

 _no se bien de donde (don't know from where)_

 _con aire tan puro (with an air so pure)_

 _de quien del futuro espera (of who waits)_

 _la sonrisa encotrar (to find a smile)_

I smiled as I turned to see him. While he always said that he was not a singer (that was him mother or his "Papa Lalo"), he could carry a tune.

 _Tu vestido sin curvas (your dress without curves)_

 _tus sueños guardando (your dreams will keep)_

 _yo quedo pensando que el dia que el llegue sera (and I keep thinking that the day when it comes it will be)_

 _solo felicidad (only happiness)_

-Where do you learn all these songs?-I asked amused...he just kept singing...

 _No se quien eres tu ni cual tu origen es (I don't know who you are or where you came from)_

 _tan solo se que (I only know...)_

 _luces linda esperando un bebe (that you look pretty awaiting your baby)_

 _esperando un bebe (awaiting your baby)_

-So...you don't know who I am?-I asked faking offense...

He burst out laughing.—Oh dear...that is just how the song goes.—he said still laughing as he leaned to hug me...

 **A/N:**

 **'Luces tan linda' is from Brazilian singer Roberto Carlos...yes this a real song.**

 **The policy of men don't cry even to this day is strong not only in the north but in the whole country.**

 **Isidoro after all grown up a kid in the 60s, teenager in the 70s and young adult in the 80s...he grown up in very conservative setting, and even that he is quite liberal for his upbringing.**


	8. Ruby Guadalupe Mendoza Garnet

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

Throughout all my existence I had once in a while felt pain. Being forcibly unfused by Jasper was one of the worst experiences that I have been forced to have physically. Emotionally I had past days that were just indescribable in the sheer force of how much they hurt me: the corruption day with all my friends that were gone in the blink of an eye, the birth of Steven (even if it is shameful to admit it) and with it the loss of my friend, my ally and in a certain way my mentor, and the day that I almost lost Steven when I was unfused for being hurt by Pearl…but I never suspected the pain that I could suffer by giving birth. In a certain way it was my fault to think that humans did not experience the same amount of pain that I could ever experience…right now I was not quite sure if I would ever feel this pain in my entire existence.

* * *

It began on the first day of July, slightly more than one year and half since we were trapped in this place. I had woken up to get something to eat, this state had increase the need for food and while I had not been inactive for the full term of this, Lalo had used every possible explication to keep me from working out to much, he said that I could precipitate the birth of the baby and that will be both bad for me and for my child so I scaled back my routine, where I once ran I now walked and were I once lifted weights I had to scale back the amount. But that day when I went to search something to eat something different happened; as I was cooking eggs and a little of beans, then I felt it, like something had popped inside of me and I suddenly heard water hit the floor. I had felt some discomfort the previous night but I had no idea that it could be that I was ready. I just decided to cook the food and walk to bed to warn Lalo about what just happened…I guess my tone should have more sensible about it now that I think about it.

-Lalo—I said moving him to wake him up.

-Que?—he answered slowly moving to get a better look at me, his hair falling over his face and passing a hand to get it out of the way.

-I think the baby is ready.—I said.

I wish I was a gem again just so I could reproduce this memory again and again. He slowly turned his head to the side and then suddenly opened his eyes looking at me, he asked me quickly if I was sure if this was not a false alarm, then I pointed out the big wet spot in my red pajamas, that was enough. He got out of the bed and quickly picked out one of several books that he had gotten about the birth. We had been reading about the subject and he had been using his memories about how his grandmother or mama kika gave birth to his dad (which will be useful because we could not order a doctor here). I walked straight to the kitchen and in a big pot he was boiling some scissors and then I saw him walk to our room, move the couch and put a small comfortable place on the ground. He explained that his grandmother gave birth by natural form in this home and that the boiling water was to cauterize the scissors that will be used to cut the cord of the child while that place in the center of the room was my place to rest while the pain became worse. I did not like that last part. I had read that the closer the baby was to be born the more pain I will suffer from it…That had been 14 hours ago.

The closest I have to describe the physical pain was the pain that I felt when Jasper forcibly separated me. And even that was quick. Now what felt like punches to my stomach were closer in time than they have ever felt, I was sweating from the sheer effort to keep myself from screaming but even that proved to be more of a pride problem that an actual thing that I could avoid at the end of it. I had completely discard my clothes by this point, they were too sweaty, I was too hot for them and frankly they were constricting me as I twisted and turned. Lalo had protested at first because at a minimum he wanted me to keep the shirt but I surprised him and myself by begging him to let me lay there like this. I was in too much pain and I was a little envious of some of the women in Lalo's family, he said that he knew of one aunt that had 15 children…either she was one of the bravest beings in existence or she was not human (even though the books said that every pregnancy was easier than the last one I had my doubts right now).

-Ok lets take a look.—Lalo said crouching in front of me…he then grabbed my knees and open then up.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?—I screamed between "contractions".

-The book said that I need to check if you are open enough.—he said half annoyed half intimidated.

-I THINK YOU OPENED ME ENOUGH.—

-NOT YOUR LEGS, HERE.—he said pointing in the middle…Then he raised his right hand, his thumb and index finger separated and he said—I think you still have one to two hours left to go,—he said looking at me—I think you need water…are you thirsty?—he asked concerned...and fearful of me?

-Ugh…Yes.—I said clenching my teeth.

After he brings me some water I gulp it up. There was not a ounce of calm in my actions now, my heart was pounding and I fear that it was going to explode, I was dizzy and completely terrified...Random thoughts enter and leave my mind so fast that I could barely react to what it was going on. Lalo, to keep me from going crazy with pain, attempted to install a TV in the room, I found between my pain room enough to be amused by the big boxy grey thing with the word 'Sony' in the low part…He then installed one machine that I have never seen before, he said that it was a "cassette" machine. Whatever it was soon he played one movie, he said that he hoped that it will be good to pass the time while the time came…but his effort even if it was noble was misguided when no less than one hour passed and I was in worse pain than before.

He then told me that I needed to push, like I was going to the bathroom and concentrate in the place that was the necessary to push, to visualize in my mind where I needed to put the effort…which was easier said than done but eventually I found the proper rhythm and the proper place. I then finally notice that Lalo had installed a camera that was pointed to where I was and he himself had a hand held one looking straight in the middle of my legs. I would have found the whole thing endearing and funny if it wasn't for the pain…then he said it.

-I think I see it—he said in complete calm...or cold panic, it was hard to tell all things considered.

That phrase kick the whole event, I needed to push harder now…but I saw that it was not working…something was wrong. Drawing back on what I read and watched I decided.

-HELP ME UP.—I said propelling myself to a semi-sitting position with my arms.

-WHAT?—he asked to me looking at me like I had simply gone insane...

-I need to be crouching, help me out.—I continued while extending my arms to him…he then grabbed my hand helping me. I was not really standing; I was more like crouching while slightly leaning towards him for support. I found that I could push better in this position, he let go of me for a minute to rearrange the pillows in order to put a landing spot for the baby. There I was, covered in sweat, crouching on the ground, pillows under me and kneeling in front of me helping me up was Lalo trying to withstand me nearly crushing his arms with each contraction.

After one enormous painful contraction I felt it…the baby was almost out. Lalo let me go for a second so he could grab the baby. I supported myself on his back and gave my last push feeling like I had torn myself up. I collapsed on top of his back tired and so sore. Then I heard it…a cry. I had heard Steven cry as a baby but to know that this one was mine was a totally different experience. I used the last ounce of strength that I had to move from lalo's back to let him move. He then helps me to lay down on a side of the arrangement of mattresses and pillows that wasn't soaked in my fluids or had what looked like blood. For a moment he gave me the baby so he could get some stuff that he had brought in the room for this very moment in preparation. Taking a pair of scissors he gave me baby so he could get the tools. I looked it, for a moment the baby stopped crying but still squirmed between my hands. It was red, was covered in some white substance that before I would have considered gross, it had surprisingly a full head of hair (the books said that this was not impossible but unusual) and was a girl…my girl. Before I could say something to my girl Lalo took her from me and with the scissors he cut the cord that still united her and me. This provoked a new wave of cries and movement from the baby who was now closing her small fist and moving. Moving quickly he then got to a small pot with water and with care he began to scrub the white substance from my baby. I looked at this, how he gave her first shower and after she was clean enough he put her on the table where he put her in a couple of fabric and he put a pink cap on her head. She was now sleep and he handed her to me.

I would like to say that I said something to her but I could not. If I was the result of Ruby and Sapphire as a conversation this was the result of Lalo and I, another life completely independent from me, someone that did not depended from fusion. Pearl had once teased Greg about how being fused was the ultimate connection between gems and how he could never be close to Rose. While at the time I had helped him to get closer to Rose I never suspected how the human way to fuse worked…until now. The baby said nothing; soundly sleep and Lalo said nothing; sitting on the ground close to me. I finally noticed that he was also tired, his shirt had wet spots that I guessed were sweat from him and me. Then he stopped looking at the baby and looked at me. I noticed that I was lying supported to a semi seated position by a mountain of pillows, I was naked, sweaty, my legs were covered in some part by the baby water and that white substance, not to mention the blood that laid in the spot where the baby was suppose to fall and what I guessed were the rests of the placenta. I must have looked like a mess so discreetly I crossed my legs and used the baby to cover my breasts…but I guess it was not discreetly enough. Lalo suddenly began to laugh, bending to the front and grabbing his stomach.

-What is so funny?—I asked a little annoyed.

-Girl, after everything that we have done,—he said smiling to me and making me blush a little—and after…I have spent… all day just looking at you naked laying there and I had to check again and again to see how much you had grown right here,—he said pointing at my crotch—it's a little too late to be shy.-

-It's not shyness…not completely,—I concede a little,—I'm just not used to being in such a poor state.—

-Bueno ya no te voy a picar la cresta,—he said then he added—but I will be seeing you in this state for the next 2 to 3 weeks.-

-2 to 3 weeks?—I said a little shocked.

-Ir until you can properly walk and shower yourself again.-

-Are you implying that you are going to wash me?—I said calm but livid.

-Pretty much, so sleep a little while I take this,—he said picking up the bloodied pillows and mattresses carrying them—and try to rest, because after you rest I will need to clean you.-

He kept his promise and after I slept (what I discovered were nearly 10 hours) he returned with a long tub that he began filling with water. After he ruled there was enough water he semi carried me and lowered me into the tub were I relaxed and he began to scrub me. This was a interesting experience. Not because I was naked and frankly still too tired to protest but because how defenseless it make me feel. I who before had lifted a little over 325 in deadlift could barely lift myself up, my stomach while not as big as it was while I had my baby inside was still far from what it used to be. After an hour of carefully scrubbing away every bit of sweat and blood he helped me stand up so he could dry me. With my hands on his shoulders he got me out of the tub and then he got me to the bed.

Then we heard the baby cry. He looked at me and asked.

-Do you think she is hungry?—he said while he scratched the back of his head.

-Probably, get her here.—I said to him. After he left I pushed down a little the cover so I had my breast out. The book was right they certainly looked bigger. They felt really tender also. After I heard the heels of his boots I watched him lower the 2 steps of our room and he appeared with our baby. After he handed her to me he took off his boots and climbed the bed and lay besides me. Brushing the hair of our "daughter" I heard him say "esta bien peluda", which made me laugh while the baby placidly sucked her food from me.

-Have you ever thought of her name?—he asked.

That question I had pondered but I was unsure if the name would be appropriate, after all, we did not know if it was going to be a girl or a boy. Now I began to think of what name could be good for my girl.

-What of Ruby?—I said.

-Suena como nombre de teibolera.—he said half joking.

-What is a "teibolera"?—I asked looking at him trying to see a clue of why Ruby was humorous name.

-A woman of…the night life.—he said now obviously playing me.

-Lalo…-

-You know…a loose woman, a white dove, mujer de cascos sueltos, medio bicicleta—he keep going.

-Lalo one part of me is named Ruby.—Now I was bothered by this mockery.

-Calmese, calmese mi reina…I was playing…but—he said.

-What?—I said calm but a little more cold than I intended.

-You must let me give her other name…apart from her last names of course.—he said as it was logical.

-And what would be your choice?—I asked.

-I was thinking the name of one of my aunts…Guadalupe…mi little Lupita.—he said.

-So Ruby Guadalupe.—I said.

-Her last name will be a problem, you don't have one.—he said.

-I told you Hegel.—I said but he quickly cut in.

-That is not your real name and you know it, Garnet is of no use I really don't know a single Garnet…-

-Then we use Garnet…unless you have a problem.—I said.

-Okay so it will be, Ruby Guadalupe Mendoza Garnet,—then he looked at me and said,—for a being that can't or could not give birth before now how do you feel holding her?-

-She is me and you but we are not fused, her hair,—I said passing my finger for her locks—is more like yours than mine but her eyes.-

-Those are yours, the same blue ones.—

-She is not a fusion, she is a whole new being, not an experience but the sum of a lot of different ones.—I said the moment Ruby chose to stop sucking but still nestled herself on me, a small spot of milk trailing on her mouth that I cleaned with my finger. My daughter. For a long time I thought that being Garnet was the culmination of my existence. Now, I just knew that this little girl was my most important action in my existence.

 **Notes**

 **Teibolera is a slang for Strippers. Yes he went there.**

 **The rest of the slang means basically the same thing.**

 **Mi reina means my queen, but mostly a coy or joking-mocking nickname here in México.**


	9. Three coins for garnet

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

Lalo was right when he said that I would not be able to shower on my own for a good time, where he was wrong was in the time that it would take me to get going on my own again. He said between 2 to 3 weeks if not more before I was completely fine. It actually took me 2 full weeks to be able to move and do most of the house activities that I did before, he attributed it to my exceptional good physical fitness. Shower, go to the bathroom by myself, and cook my own food. Lalo for his part enjoyed his new found role of being a father to a degree that I have never seen. He insisted in getting her a bracelet of gold that had her name inscribed and to get her ears perforated so he could get our child some gold earrings. He dressed my girl in pink onesies and…he blew her stomach to make sounds which I found really weird (at least Ruby found it hilarious). I fought for him to stop the earrings and after me pushing the issue for more than a week he relented…but he refused to eliminate the bracelet from her which he called her Esclava (slave) saying that he would not allow her girl to not have the very best and frankly I am pretty sure that he will get the girl her earrings in the future. For my part I got pretty familiar with my Ruby.

Her appetite was incredible. Every day she feed from me until either there was nothing left in me or she feel sleep on me. The first days was really frustrating because she became sick and could not stop crying day and night. Finally Lalo asked me if I had patted her on the back after every single feeding…he then explained that she probably had colic and the air was causing pain. After that I patted her on the back slowly like he explained to me and eventually my girl burped…follow soon after by the full contents of her "little "stomach on my back. Lalo could not stop making fun of that little episode at my expense for the next several days and behind my calm expression I had to admit that I had to have seen this one coming. This was quite fortunate that our girl one time had fallen sleep on top of him while he was lying on the bed…while he needed to move. The stalemate continued with me watching from the steps and him signaling me to pick the girl up while I looked amused at him. Finally compassion won the battle and I picked up the baby while he made a run for it to the bathroom.

Finally I decided to take my training slowly and sometimes had my girl company me in my long walks, either carried on my arms and other times in a kind of front harness that he called Kangaroo bag. Lalo said that it was amusing to see me do push ups while the baby was in a stroller looking at me. Other times the baby would stay with Lalo who used the opportunity to play with her and say simple words to her in the hope that she someday could say them back. He would point to himself and say "papa" and to me and say "mama", this had a very surreal feeling to me because it remind me that I was now a mother. I wished, not without a little guilt, that we be here long enough to hear my girl call me mom.

* * *

The routine soon become apparent and welcome after a month. Around 6:00 I would have my run (down from 10 k to just 5 k) then soon after I would return before 7 to shower and do some bodyweight exercises (I needed to build back my strength), for that Lalo installed a bar between the beams of the roof so I could do chin ups...I remember how aggravated he was the day when I put Ruby in the harness and did pull ups and chin ups with her as some kind of makeshift weight. Around 7:30 Lalo and I would have breakfast. If Ruby was awake she will be with us or if not she will be left alone sleeping. Around 8 we do a quick clean up of the house, sometimes he brushed the floor and sometimes he moped. Because the house was not very big between the two of us we could get the clean up done fast, that's of course if there was really any necessity for the clean up to begin with. So by 9 we were free to do as we pleased…that's of course if we decided to do something. Most of the time Lalo preferred to sit outside under some of the trees of the yard or take Ruby to see some of the trees and try to get her to crawl. Which I told him was pointless because babies don't crawl until much later (at least that was the books said), or maybe simply to grab one of the books that he asked for kids and read her in both his language and in english. Then we will eat around 12:00 (I had began making food now and was getting good at some of the dishes that he taught me) and finally around 5 or 6 we have diner. Then in September, one year after I revealed to him my pregnancy, he had an idea for fun.

\- Why we don't take our girl for a drive?—

-A drive?—I asked interested.

-Yes, I had always wanted to drive when I was a kid some of the cars that some of the rich neighbors drove…not counting some of the classics.—he said getting up and showing me some photos of various car models.

-You really wanted to drive? Aren't the bicycles enough?—I asked remembering that just a week before he bought a couple of bicycles with an adaptation to put Ruby there.

-I just want to do something different and to be honest I will ask for the cars regardless but I will love for you and our girl to be with me while we drive.—he said. I knew that he just said that he will get the car and drive himself but that was a bluff. I understood before that he only was motivated to do something if I supported him to do it; if not he either lost interest or did it but without any enjoyment.

-Okay…I will get the girl ready.—I said.

* * *

I dressed the girl in a blue onesie and got her plush panda with the red cape. I still smile when I see the animal with that cape. Lalo saw the panda and decided to give it a cape which was nothing more than a piece of red fabric attached to its neck. Getting her in some small sheets and I decided to dress up a little…we were after all dressed to ride brand new cars (some of them luxurious). I decided to wear grey front plated pants, a red shirt and a cross jacket, I got my sun glasses and a light heel boot (no more than a inch). I was happy to fit in my clothes once more, but Lalo said that he was surprised by how quickly I got back into shape. I guess doing nothing but working out was an advantage. Putting in my pocket was the watch from the first day. I wondered how long this was going to last. I still wanted to go home but…my Ruby (which was sleeping calmly) and Lalo made those plans complicated...not to mention that horrible feeling, I did not want to go if this results in losing both of then. Looking at the chubby face of my sleeping daughter I finally realized Lalo's pain, I knew that I will never get over it if I lost her. Sighing I went outside were I saw at least 20 cars waiting.

As soon I got outside, he whistled at me (which I feel very flattered by), and showed me the first car that he would like to try. It was a grey long car. It looked old and a little boxy. He said that it was a "Double E Steamer", a steam powered car which was completely different all together from internal combustion. He showed me the interior where there was something like a round pot which he insisted was a burner to heat up steam in instant, there was one single spark-plug and he explained that the car was completely mechanical and powered by steam. As I entered the car I discover the first thing that concerned me.

-Lalo…where are the seat belts?—I asked holding Ruby with one arm and using the other to search...

-In the 20s there were not seat belts so this car does not have them.—he explained as he checked a book.

-Why the book?—I asked now having my second reason to be concerned.

-This is the first time that I am going to ride this kind of car.—he explained as he checked between the book and every single of the measurements in the front display.

I could not avoid grimacing a little at that response but after 10 minutes and a couple of mumbled words (which I'm sure were curse words) he got the car to move. The ride was comfortable; he decided to get the car at its maximum speed (he said around 135 km/h). After a while he let me run the car…not before going to the back seat and giving me the book and pointing me where I was in the steps. The steam engine was silent, there was no purr of the motor and to go faster I just had to use the pedal or the throttle on the steering wheel. I discovered that I rather enjoyed the feeling of driving...it reminded me of when I used to run as a gem. Then we turn around and drove to the house to pick up a different car.

I asked to pick the next car...and he accepted, so I picked a nice blue short car without roof. There was the book and it read: 1935 Delahaye 135 S. After I finished reading the steps to turn it on and go for a ride...

-Okay Garnet...remember, there is nothing in front of us...you can push it as much as you want, we wont crash into anything but we can still turn this car over if we aren't...SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!— he said as I pushed the accelerator to the metal...this car was powerful!

-This is awesome!-I said turning to him as he hugged my girl and he looked at me like I was crazy...

-Yeah it is...just do not do rash turns, these 30s cars can't do them!- he said shouting to be heard over the roar of the car.

-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!—I said as I saw Ruby beginning to move and I realized that while she was calm in the other car, it was mostly because it was very silent...this one was actually a little noisy so I relented and lower the speed to 80 kmh.—I need to ask Greg for a loan to get one of this car when I go back.— I said still excited by this car...then I realized what I said and turned to see him who had gone silent...

* * *

The next car was a small one. He called it a "vocho". It was convertible and red. He said that he chose the color because of what I told him about my appearance while I was a gem. There was no less than a couple of minutes of driving when he asked.

-What do you think will happened when all of this ends?—he said now serious.

-I don't know…I had thought about it but I only see three possible outcomes.—I told him using the plushy to tease Ruby.

-What outcomes have you thought about?—he asked looking straight ahead.

-The first one is that I returned to my universe and you to yours …and Ruby will cease to exist.—After I said that he turned to look at me and then to Ruby…which in other circumstance would have made me concerned but because there was nothing in front for eternity it was less problematic.

-And the other is that I will return to my dimension with the girl and you to yours without her,—I said, now stopping playing with Ruby and looking at him—The final one is that we will be trapped here for eternity, Ruby will grow and we eventually will leave her alone when we die, probably you first because you are older.—

-Why not one when I get to keep Lupe and get her to live in peace in my reality?—he said.

-I don't see how that would work…you will be raising a girl alone…you told me that you have little family left and that…-but he cut me out.

-In every single one of your scenarios I lose everything that I have.—he said using his left hand to control the car and his right to strike the dashboard.

-I know...and I wish I had power to do something about it, to be able to do something, BUT I CAN'T …-He then let go of the speed pedal and the car gradually lost speed while he turned to look at me.

-I will lose you and my girl…there must be something that can be done.—he said looking at me then to our girl.

-In one of those scenarios that I told you I lose both of you…and I don't want that to happen either…but this is not eternal…neither one of us is from here.—I tried to reason with him. The car by this point had nearly lost all its speed.

-Garnet…I just can't…I can't deal if I knew that I just lost my family.—he said looking to the front, his shoulders shrunken and moving his head side to side.

-You can try to forget me.—I told him.

-No Garnet…you can forget me, you can live for billions of years, I am sure…that you will find someone that loves you as much as I do, "mi negrita bonita"…but…I am 46, I could be there waiting for my death and never forget you…unless I got sick like my Mama Kika.—he said looking at me and extending his right arm to brush Ruby's hair.

-I will not forget you…how could I?—I said taking my sunglasses off, I was making a strong effort to not cry and it was obvious that he too was doing the same.

-Your world is more interesting than mine, I could never give you what you maybe want if we were in my world together.—he said putting his right hand to his temple.—I am not rich, my house is not that big…I would make sure that you and my daughter had everything that you could need but…no travels to space, no adventures, no…-now it was my turn to cut him off.

-Pearl is the one who wants to go to space…I am happy to be calm and be whole…Ruby and Sapphire together…I do not need clothes, or money…and now, I am happy with just you and Ruby.- I did not know what to say to him.

-In your world that may be but in mine you need them…-he said completely defeated.

After we stoped the car he walked towards the machine and began to write...and then sighed and wrote again. The process keep going so I walked with Ruby towards where he was and asked...

-What are you doing?-

-Remember when you were building that machine to get us out of here?-he asked writing again and pushing enter. I did not pay attention to what he was doing because now my full attention was on him.

-Yes, why do you ask?-

-I have been doing my own attempts by my side, if the active approach failed, maybe it was time to do some stuff my own way…diplomacy.-he said writing again, and this time I saw what he wrote: "Me for the two".

-What are you doing?-I asked now alarmed and dreading what he was or already asked for...

-It varies...at the beginning I asked if there was something to be done to get you out of here, it was when I still thought you as a human, then after that I stopped...-

-Why did you stop?-I asked intrigued by this...

-I fell in love with you, and I did not want to lose you but after she,—he said turning and passed a finger by his daughter's hair,—after she came to my life I began asking again and again...if there was a way to get her to keep existing, to...get you to keep her and be with me...but this machine never answers me, or-he said cryptically-it answers me after I shower it with questions, in such way that I never know if it was answering a specific question,—he then sighed and turned- I just asked if I could give up my own existence so both of you can leave safely...-

-...WHAT!?- I asked startling my poor daughter to which I moved and shushed to calm her-Why did you?-

-It was rash, but I just want you and her to be happy, and it will be more merciful for me...to stop living if I lost one of you.—he said like he realized how rash that was.

—Let's go inside-I told him hugging him and walking inside...

* * *

We were unable to say anything to each other after that. I loved Ruby more than myself and I certainly loved him…but was it true? That millenniums after this experiment ended I could forget him and keep on living, it was a cruel thing to say but maybe it was true…Then I remembered Pearl and how the loss of Rose still haunted her…After all death was something so unnatural to us gems that the sole thought of losing Steven drove us to despair once. Those just gave birth to more questions: what if I had Ruby but she was human in my world? Will she die and I will keep on living? Will I live knowing that in some other universe there was Lalo living alone? Will I ever be able to function as Garnet, knowing that I had room to love other person? Will even Ruby or Sapphire still exist if I come back if I had not felt them in more than a year? As I laid Ruby down after she breastfeed I walked to the kitchen where he was sitting flipping a coin in his hands…it shined and I decided to make flour tortillas (tortillas de harina) how he taught me to cheer him up a little. As I was working on the mass I feel him hugging me from behind and kissing me in the neck.

-Mi negrita.—he said while kissing and giving me light bites in my neck which made me blush and laugh a little.

-Stop it or I will not be able to make you this.—I said turning towards him and looking him.

-I just wanted to give you something.—he said. Then he stepped back and getting out of his pocket a couple of coins he put the first in the table.—This is an uncirculated 1958 peso of tepalcate,—he said showing the big coin to me.—It is made of 90% tin and 10% silver,—then he put other coin in the table,—This one is a silver "Libertad", an ounce of silver fine 999…in the back there are all the shields of my country, from the year our daughter was born…taking the year of my world into account.—He then pulled out a final coin.—This Garnet…is "centenario", it is a gold coin,—he said showing me the bright angel which was minted on the front and the tall proud eagle in the back,—You don't have a date of birth but, I just thought that gold will be appropriated for you.—He then grabbed the coins and with his hand he put them in my left pocket.

-Why are you giving me this?—I asked intrigued by this.

-Because I want you to have something to remember us by,—he said—It is not much but…-he stopped when I walked out of the kitchen and come back.

-Here…have this.—I said extending my right hand with my watch on it.—That way you will know that I was real.—

He picked up the watch and silently he put it on his pocket, he then sat and waited for me to get the tortillas ready, after I cooked them on the "comal" he ate them.

-If I had know you in my world I would have married you, I can picture you looking so beautiful dressed in white.—he said as he ate his second tortilla.

-Married me?—I said remembering how Rose and Greg for all intents and purpose were married according to the human custom.—You would want to spend your whole life with me?—I said feigning surprise.

-Hasta que me muera,—he said grabbing his third one,—That's a beautiful life if only it could be…well at least for me.—He then took a bite and crossed his legs as always, right leg over left, heel in knee.—You, my girl going to the public school…first the "primaria" then the "secundaria" after that she will enter "prepa o CBTIS", then the university,—he then stood up and walked to me—You at my side, I will get old and gray, you too but I don't think that you will ever get ugly like me,—he said…he thought so little of himself?—My girl will be 15 one day…then she will stop being my girl…there will be a dance, I will give her one last doll,—he then walked to me,—in 5 years more I could retire…I began early teaching and I have seniority… I will lose my girl to some guy who will fall in love with her, and you and I will be alone…and when the end finally comes…I will be happy.—he concluded in front of me.

-You will be happy to die?—I asked confused.—Why will you be happy to die?—

-Not to die although I am not afraid to die,—he said and then he said—I am more afraid now of waking up and not finding you again…which is more scary because that is what is going to happen sooner or later.—he leaned to me…then Ruby cried.

I got to our room where I had put her to sleep in our bed, I decided to lay there and calm her. Soon after Lalo walked from the steps and took off his boots and laid besides me in the bed brushing our girl hair. We laid there while Ruby soon was asleep again. He then looked at me and said.

-Te quiero tanto mi negrita bella.—

-Yo…también te…quiero.—I hoped that my Spanish was good. After a while I guess we both drifted to sleep…

* * *

After a while I slowly returned to consciousness, rubbing my eyes I reached with my left arm to check on Ruby…but she wasn't there. Sighing I wonder where Lalo had taken our girl when I notice something…after I sighed I had not taken a breath of air…I waited to see if I felt the necessity to breath. I was pretty sure that at least a couple of minutes had passed then I sat up. Quickly I turned my palms to see if there were my gems…and like they have never left me there were. Now I was concerned. I quickly got up and then I heard a metallic sound hitting the floor of my room. Kneeling I picked up three objects: one gold coin with an angel in the front, two other coins, one with a man and other with an angel on top of a pedestal. This wasn't a dream, the coins still on my hand I ran outside of my room. There in the kitchen was Pearl cleaning the dishes.

-PEARL!—I shouted at her.

-Garnet? Why are you shouting? Did some…-I did not let her finish I needed to know something urgently.

-Pearl, not now! I need you to tell me something…it's urgent.—

-Oh well, what did you need to know?—she asked very concerned by my behavior.

-How long I was gone?—

-Hummm…I just got here but Steven said that you entered your room not long after he left with Connie.—she then look at the clock and said,—That was only two minutes ago.—

Two minutes was it then. Nearly two years in that place but just two minutes in this world…which mean that I would never be able to find a way back in time…in one hour Lalo will be dead and my girl will be an old lady. Without a word I walked outside, walked without direction...I could hear and feel Sapphire and Ruby in my head now, I could feel the conflict growing. Finally I was in front of a big boulder close to the home. I materialized a pocket in my body and put the coins there. Breathing slowly at first but getting faster by the second I let a scream before my gauntlets appeared in my hands. With all that I had I punched the rock fracturing it, I keep punching, like the rock was guilty of my situation until there wasn't any more to punch and then I saw my right hand glow...no not now! I have no time for this! Putting my hands on my head I began to put an effort, I had no time to be separated, I had no time to a discussion...and I DID NOT WANT TO SEPARATE NOW! I stopped glowing and I was baffled...did I just get Sapphire and Ruby to listen to me rather than the other way around? My choice to stay fused rather than theirs? Wait...ME!?

-Garnet what happened to you?—Pearl said alarmed. She had seen the whole scene from outside the house baffled.

-Where are you?—I said to the sky rising my gauntlet fist and after not getting an answer I punched a rock shattering it.—You think that you can play with us? You think this is funny? Using people as your playthings?—I was now burning the sand to glass.—Where is Lalo? Where is Ruby?—

Pearl was baffled…wasn't Ruby right there? Inside her? She began to walk towards me.

-…What's happening?—Pearl asked nearly freaking out.

I turned and told Pearl.,-Let's get inside so we can explain everything.—I said in a calm voice but with clear tears still running down my glasses.

* * *

Once inside I put the 3 coins on the counter and told Pearl of the void…the place with nothing, infinite and sterile at the same time, I told her of being human for nearly 2 years, I told him of Lalo and Ruby, of the girl who feed from me, of the dancing and foods, of the pyramid on the mountain and finally of the discovery that I will never get them back if my working theory was correct…One minute here, one year in that place.

-So you had a girl and…-Pearl said still processing everything that Garnet had said.

-And a…what rose and Greg had.—she said; they were not married but now I thought that was not of importance.—And they are gone forever.—she said feeling both anger and sadness.

\- Maybe I can build something…inter-dimensional travel is…-but before she continued I cut her off…it was pointless.

-Even if you succeed in building a machine that could get me where they are…if they still are there…they will be dead before I get to them…I don't need future vision to figure that out.—I said defeated.

-Or I could show you them myself.—said a third voice behind her.

As I turned I saw a tall man but not close to my height, his hair was curly and was receding a little on the sides. He was leaning against the sink and smiled at me playfully lifting one hand moving his fingers. My answer was immediate.

-YOU!—I moved fast picking him up by his clothes which looked like some kind of red uniform and lifted him to my face.—After all that you have done you come here to mock me?—I asked fighting the urge to punch him.

-Oh, please, like you could actually hurt me.—He said with pure smugness.—And just so you know I'm not the one who wronged you…well not completely but I was rooting for you and Lalo.—he said in a tone that while smarmy sounded honest.

-Then who are you?—I asked nearly growling, lowering him but not letting him go.

-Remember this?—he said snapping his finger and making a sheet of paper appear, then he picked glasses (without the lenses) and began to read, adding in his own asides:

" _You are in a pocket dimension (more like a micro cosmos), separated from every other one (obviously not because it had time), the air that you breathe is the first air to exist in this dimension, and the light is the first light that this place has ever seen. This pocket dimension was created by me who could be called Mr. X (just look at this bad alias) to avoid future attempts at revenge from either of you (like you two could), is not the first time that something like this happened and probably will be better if you don't not completely know who I am, which leave us to the second question. I am to you Garnet (yes we knew who you were mostly because I talked to him) what can be called a reality warping being (no not that one - obviously, he does not have my charm) and your friend Isidoro will considered me very close to a God (he wishes). As for why you are here and how you can get out… well let's say that you are the result of a bet of which the contents are not of your interest (a bet that I won thanks to you). You for that matter don't worry; you will be well taken care off. You just need to write what you want in this computer and it will appear where you are: food, drinks, furniture, luxuries…everything that you could imagine is at the grasp of your hands. You just have to stay here and you will be fine. Obviously you don't ask the computer for a way out, or for something that I deemed damaging to the experiment (to the bet). Nobody gets here and nobody gets out and as a proof of my good will (Suuure), here is your food… I know that you are very hungry dear. Don't worry you won't be missed (well…it wasn't false_ ).

Mr. X

-So you bet against Mr X?—I asked both curious and furious...was my life and Lalo's just a sick game to them?

-Yes my dear,—he said smiling coyly—and thanks to you I won…well thanks to Lalo and you to be more precise.—He then looked at a clock floating to his right and said,—Well look at the time, we need to go.—

-Where?—I asked processing all what he said.

-To see your boyfriend and your daughter of course.—he said as a matter of fact—After all, you made me win this bet…not there was any doubt that I was going to win but still, you need this.—

Stepping closer to him I was at a loss for words but I decided to just go with it...at this point I felt like I could not lose more...

-WAIT a minute, Garnet do you trust this,—Pearl struggled to form words to describe the man who was in front of her,—being…What if he is lying?—Pearl asked.

-Is she always this neurotic or only when she faces facts or actions that completely shatter her pretty little world?—The man asked both amused and annoyed.—Seriously you will be so happy if you just shut up and enjoy the ride once in awhile.—He then turned to Garnet and snapped his fingers…then they were gone.

-Garnet...GARNET!—Pearl walked where they had been, there were not signs of them then suddenly a flash of light made Pearl close her eyes. While with one hand she rubbed them with the other she grabbed her head…and noticed that her pearl was missing. Panicking she ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror…there staring back was a blue eyed blonde woman with a bob cut and straight hair. Pearl returned to the kitchen shocked beyond words. Then three bottles appeared in front of her with a small note.

"Loosen up a little, here, experiment like Garnet did the human condition...Drink up girl."

Pearl sat in front of the bottles, mechanically picked up a glass and served herself a full glass. Bottoms up and as the liquid lowered from her throat to her stomach she just accepted that logic had taken a vacation.

 **A/N**

 **Negrita preciosa means pretty little black girl. Negrita is not offensive in México...heck I have heard boyfriends tell that to their girlfriends as a flirting thing.**

 **Vocho is a Volkswagen beetle of the 60s and 70s.**

 **The coins are the peso of tepelcate, in circulation from 1957-67, me mexican silver oz (.999% silver), and the centenario which circulated from 1921-1947, which was worth roughly 50 pesos.**


	10. 51 years 6 months and 3 to 4 days

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

So fast I could barely notice it, I no longer was in the temple…it was a street. The houses were built on what appeared to once be a hill, in fact I could see that the street was at its peak and that down was a long way. At the end of the street there was a small street that looked like it ran parallel to a river. To my left I could see an old aqueduct standing proud. The houses were painted in bright colors and I could see a lot of pines…the air was fresh but not cold, it must be autumn. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned fast and saw the same man that had visited us in the temple. Looking as smug and smarmy but now dressed with blue jeans, brown boots, a thick brown belt, denim jacket and a white hat. Under the jacked he was wearing a shirt with some kind of neck wear that looked silver (perhaps a polo tie?).

-So…hum no, that won't do.—he said looking at me.

I finally noticed that I was dressed exactly as how I was the very first day on the place where I and Lalo lived for nearly 2 years, but before I could react, the man snapped his fingers and now I was wearing black boots, dark blue denim pants, a belt with the buckle adorned by a ruby, a red cotton shirt, a denim jacket of same color as the pants, a black hat and a tie like his but with a sapphire on the center…that last bit I noticed in the glass of a parked car.

-Now you look like everybody here…and also positively delightful.—He said clearly entertained…but it was short lived as I grabbed him by the lapel of the jacket and asked.

-Where I am? Why you did not appeared me with him?—I said barely calm but nearly losing control…after all he and the other entity had put me through…he still joked around?

-Calm down jewel…he is here, in this neighborhood, I just thought that I needed to explain to you the hard reality of the situation before you…see him.—he said now sounding serious.

-The gravity of the situation?—I said to him…then I catch on at what he was going to say.—How long I was in Beach City before you brought me here?—I asked now dreading the answer.

-51 minutes and 31 seconds—He said with finality—yes…that will put the time now at…—

-51 years and six months and three to four days.—I said nearly defeated…he was 46 when I was separated just a little less than an hour ago…it mean that he was now 97 on his way to be 98. I had lost so much time…my daughter probably was an old woman now…my daughter grew up without me...She could be dead and I would not know it…I swallow slowly felling complete dread…I was too late.

-Shush girl, don't despair…well yes but don't worry…your girl is not dead.—he said in his attempt to be sympathetic…

-Is she alive?—I asked relived…just to waddle into new questions…how did she grow up? What did he tell her? I was about to verbalize my concerns when I saw that he was walking down the street.

-Stop wondering about…I will explain this on the way to the house,—he said now walking the… "claveles" street…Without need to be explained I follow him to where he was going—Now…here is a resume of what happened after you came back. About six years after he came back, with your girl, he saved up enough money to buy the house of his grandfather's from the new owners…

-He bought the house?—I asked wondering why he will spend that much money.

-Yes, call it nostalgia or a desire for his girl to grow up in a place that gave him happiness both on his childhood and when he was happy with the woman he loved.—he said ironic.

-After that…—I probed to him to continue.

-Your girl joined the local primaria school where she went for 6 years as per standard of this country, it was close to home and he walked her there while he worked at the public "secundaria". He transferred to that one due to some connections that he had and some good luck…He did well, he eventually got seniority and retired at 65 with a decent pension.—he said passing the second block.

-By then Ruby would have been 19,—she said—so he is enjoining his retirement?- I asked hopeful...maybe they had good life.

-Yes and no.—he then stopped and turned to see me—You know that some humans as they get older they forget things? They…

-I understand.—I said resigned.—Alzheimer or Dementia?—I said as stopped to look at him.

-Alzheimer…he began showing the symptoms in his late 70s…but it did not fully cripple him until his late 80s, he lives with a young student of the state university who takes care of him…she gets paid by your daughter who visits him every weekend. So today,—he finished when turned to his left and pointed down the street—it is the third house to your right…you will recognize it.—

* * *

Without word I walked down the street…it was really inclined and I was surprised to see cars parked there, as I walked looking at my right I saw it. It was very close to how I remembered it. The solar panels where a new addition, as was the house built besides the principal one. In front there was a black gate, I walked to the gate and saw that it was locked. There five meters away was the door where I once entered the house with him and our daughter, there was no longer the front big yard. I was about to try to find a rock to sound the gate when I heard a car…turning I saw a red car…a beetle like the one I drove with him before…at the wheel there was a woman with short graying hair combed with a side part on the left side, the hair in the front covering her forehead. Her hair is a little curly... but her eyes are blue. As she gets out of her car I notice other things…she is just a little shorter than I am. She is wearing a long black skirt that stops at her ankles, she wear glasses but not sun glasses. And she is talking to me.

-Señorita me oyo? Me podria decir que se le ofrece? (Young lady did you hear me? Could you tell me what do you want?)—she said what appeared to be the second time...She was now standing to her full height looking at me confused.

-I…si…yo busco a Isidoro Mendoza Zubia…vive el en esta casa? (I…Yes…I am looking for Isidoro Mendoza Zubia…Did he live here?)—I asked hoping that what I said was coherent and did not raised questions.

-Si…el vive aqui, quien lo busca? (Yes…He lives here, Who is asking for him?)—she asked searching in a purse. I heard the rattle of keys, soon she had out one small key which she used to open the door taking a moment to look at me. I realized how bizarre it must have been for her point of view to see a tall strange woman looking towards her father's house. But I had no time for those thoughts I needed to come up with a name.

-Sofia, Sofia Smith.—I said hopping that the name was better than the last one that I invented.

-Smith? Oh ya veo…eres del otro lado (Smith? Oh I see…you are from the EUA)—I could swear I hear her saying "gringuita", then she opened the gate and walked turning to say,—Le gustaria que le hable en ingles…es obvio que usted apenas habla español. (Would you like that I spoke to you in English…it's obvious that your Spanish is not very good).—she asked looking at me still like I was some crazy stranger…which I think I was to her. I just nodded and walked behind her while she got up those steps. She turned to see me a couple of times with suspicion. Then she entered the house and I realize how much time has passed. The sink was different, new. The oven was also new, it did not look like it worked on gas anymore, the lights were different and the circular big table was gone, there was a small bed where a young woman near Kiki's age laid listening to music. The girl had white tan skin, light brown hair nearly blonde and green eyes. She was dressed in white jeans and a pink shirt.

-Doña lupe come le va (Mrs. Lupe, how are you?)—the young woman said as she raised up to give a hug to my daughter, she then kissed her in the check, then she turned to me and extending her hand.—Buenas tardes…(Good Afternoon…)-she said.

-Giovanna, Sofia Smith—My daughter said pointing with her palm to me—Sofia, Giovanna Vizcarra Torres, she takes care of my father through the week.—She then turn to Giovanna and said—Perdona el ingles, creo que Sofia no habla español muy bien. (Forgive me the English, I think Sofia doesn't speak good Spanish).—After she finished saying that to Giovanna she nodded and left the house.—Giovanna takes the day, she will come back tomorrow very early…I will stay the night.—She then walked to the kitchen and asked,—Do you drink coffee or tea?—

-Tea.—I said. That moment I heard the sound of someone sleeping, turning slightly I saw the curtains to the room that barely one hour ago I used, the same room where I gave birth to her, the same room where I was just a little more than an hour ago with my family.

-He is sleeping, and even if he was awake I don't think he will know who you are,—she said grabbing one chair and sitting down,—Nowadays he recognizes me but thinks that I am still in "secundaria" or…how did you call that? Jr. High school?—she asked trying to make small talk.

-Jr. High School—I told her. I picked up a chair and sat with her at the square wood table, I just did not know what to say to her.

-Where do you know my father from? I mean…I don't think you worked with him when he was a teacher…you are younger than me.—she said looking at the oven where a kettle was heating up—Probably still a baby when my dad retired.—she said laughing a little.

-The sister of my grandmother…knew your father…when they were young…—I said hoping that I sounded calm and secure enough.—I discovered that I had family here so I…—

-You went searching for them…what was your grandmother's sister's name?—she asked standing up to see the kettle.—Maybe I heard of her.—

-Garnet—I said…the moment the name reached her she stop walking to the oven, turned to see me surprised.

-Her name was Garnet?—she then walked and looked at me…I wanted to say to her that she was my daughter, that I was sorry for never being there for her, that I loved her, but I know that she would never believe that, if she was like Lalo then she would be hurt and angry, I did not want to make her upset...WHAT COULD I SAY?.

-Yes.—I simply said…the she walked out of the room and left me…the kettle began to whistle. I walked and put the kettle off of the oven and poured myself water on one of the two cups that were there, and then I searched for the tea. It was in one of the cabinet in the left. I just sat there, waiting…after what I feel like an eternity she came back with an old notebook and put it in front of me. The cover was green now faded; it was sewn with red yarn.

-Look inside, is she the woman?—she asked walking to the counter to make her coffee.

Opening the book I saw a lot of drawings, some of them were the forest where we would pass the time, there was the pyramid and…myself. There where drawings and drawings of me, walking, sleeping and a lot of them were simply my face…the drawings improved the closer I got to the end of the book.

-This is Garnet,—I told my daughter.

-Then you are my cousin…distant but my cousin.—she said sitting and taking a sip of her coffee.—That is one of my father drawing books, there are at least a box of those…He said that he did not have a photo of her, that he lost them, I just thought that he invented her.—She then reached out and grabbed my hand.—I thought that she left us,—she said—I mean, no photos, no video of her and just this drawings of her.—

-What did he tell you?—I asked wondering how he managed my disappearance.

-He said that after she gave birth to me she fell sick and died.—she said—That she was a tall beautiful woman, a woman with long nice legs,—she said laughing…I could not avoid feel flattered—That I got her blue eyes,—she said and grabbing the notebook she put it side by side to my face—You certainly are related, the blue eyes, the hair, you are even tall like me.—

-Did he get married…after her?—I had to know.

-Oh no, he always joked that: "hay tonterias que no hago dos veces" (there are stupid things that I don't do twice).—she then added—But I think he was waiting for something…I don't know what...like he hoped to see her again.—Taking a long gulp of her coffee she continued—Then again, he was old when they had me.—

-He wasn't that old.—I said I little bothered by that.

-According to him she was 33 and him 45 when they met.—Finishing her coffee she said—He said it was during a travel in the forest.—Then she smiled—Then there were those weird stories when he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's.—

-What weird stories?—I asked a little nervous and curious.

-The first day when they gave him the diagnosis, he got drunk. I was informed by the neighbors that my dad was playing his music very loud and was singing,—then she leaned back and continued—After I came here I helped him to his bed and before he fell sleep he told me that maybe my mother was alive…that she was some sort of alien jewel being and that he met her in some dimension or place of infinite nothingness.—she then added seriously—I guess it was the first signs that his mind was never going to be the same.—

I knew that I could not keep myself from spewing something that could compromise her life or what she thought was her life without sounding like a crazy liar, so I did one last thing before I left.

-Can I see him, before I leave, I was passing through—not completely false—and I want to see him.—

-Yes, come with me.—she said standing up and I followed her to the room. It was changed, there was only one bed covered with a mattress where somebody slept. Gone were the twin beds, there was no couch; there was a sofa close to a table, a couple of books...there in the center was the book that I gave to him, it was still shining, but there were signs or use. On top of the furniture there was a pocket watch, I walked towards it…it was my watch. It looked scratched; it was not running and no longer had a chain but still shone. And on the top shelf, there was a panda with a faded red piece of fabric. The panda no longer had an eye and one of its arms was sewn back in place. Now it collected dust.

-Papa…despierta, te buscan (Dad…Wake up, somebody is asking for you),—my daughter said while gently moving Lalo…a confused sound later I heard a mumbling raspy voice

-Eh? Mija? Quien me busca?(Hum? My daughter? Who asks for me?)—said Lalo looking at Ruby…he looked so different. His hair was completely grey, the hair was receding at the sides but the peak still stood. His hands were wrinkled and dry looking, he never was fat but now he looked gaunt. His hands looked skeletal—Esta joven, es la nieta de la hermana de mi mama (This young woman, is the granddaughter of the sister of my mother).—She then pointed at me.—Vino a saludarte papito pero ya se va, saludala para que se pueda ir .(She came here to say hello to you daddy but she needs to go, say hello so she could leave).—she finished…

I got close so I was beside him and without warning, he opened his eyes in shock and raising his arms he hugged me…he began to cry.

-Hola (hello),—he said with a very tired and raspy voice-Gusto de...la conosco? (Good to...did I know you?)-he asked opening his eyes and staring at me...his glance grew more more and more intense.

-No...no creo que-I needed to control myself...

-Tu luces como (you look like)...pero ella se fue (but she is gone)...oh dios! (oh god!)...Volviste (you came back),—he finished now beginning to get distressed and his fragile grip in my hand beginning to increase in strength-Ruby...tu mamá volvio, ella volvio. (Ruby...your mother came back, she came back!).—

-Papá, ella no es mamá...mírala, si fuera mama ella seria de tu edad (Dad, she is not mom...look at her, if she were her she would be your age).—She then extended her hands to help get his hand that was firmly grabbing my arm...he didn't want to let go!-Sorry, he is sick...I wish you could have know him when he was young and healthy.—she said finally freeing my hands.

-No...NO! Mija por favor, ella es tu mamá! (No...NO! My daughter please, she is your mother!)—he said looking at me devastated.

-Dejemoslo descansar...esta confundido (Let's leave him alone to rest...he is confused),—my daughter told me with a maternal tone.

-POR FAVOR...GARNET! Don't leave me again...-I heard him said as I walked up the two steps...

-Sorry for that...here, let me...oh dear you are crying.—She said and picked a cloth to help me clean the tears—Don't worry, he will be fine, he will forget this encounter-.-she said. Swallowing hard I stood up, told my daughter a quick thank you to her, she walked me to the door apologizing for the confusion. As I walked out of the room I could hear him crying…I was assured he would forget tomorrow that this ever happened…I hoped so. As I was outside the gate I began to run up the street, I ran until I was in a basketball park. I didn't even make it to the benches; I sat in the curb and began to cry. I was sure; this was the last time that I would ever see him. Then I heard the sound of steps close to me...It was those brown boots. Quickly standing up I told him.

-Only the diamonds have hurt me in a worse way than you did, love is not a game, not bet, thanks to you, I lost a loved one, my daughter, and you made me hurt him when he should have…-I stopped when just snorted at the last one of my affirmations.

-You could have told Ruby that you will come back other day when he was awake, and in that way he could keep on dreaming of a woman who will never come back.—He then walked a couple of steps from her and turned.—You could have told your daughter the truth, you could have done so many different variations…the only thing that wouldn't have changed would have been, that yes…this is your last night seen them.—he said touching my shoulder and snapping his fingers.

I knew that we had returned to the temple and before I could form my gauntlets the being in front of me asked.

-What do you see?—he said completely serious.

Concentrating and calming myself I searched into the future…Finally after a while I answer.

-You want me to tell you what I decide, what I want based on my visions.—I said carefully.

-So you have seen way at the end…but what is in the middle?—he said going to the counter, and taking from human Pearl the glass while he poured himself a drink.

-If I ask for him to be in this world…I will see him and my daughter die…There is a variation of that route were I use Rose's tears and Steven's spit to lengthen his and my daughter life, but they never make it past their 200s.—I said seeing more variations clear as the water.

-Yes…a shame that humans grow bored with life.—he said taking a sip from his drink.

-Then there is the option of me going to his world…but I leave the gems leaderless, Steven without a mother figure…and I will regret it for my whole life.—I marched to the counter and grabbed a bottle and took a swing. It was a shame that it had no effect on me now.—Then there is the reality where we stay in that empty space, we grow old and die leaving my daughter alone, she goes insane from the isolation, the time to that varies by timeline.—I then finished the bottle.—Then…there is the future where you put us in the void, we live there with our daughter until we are close to death…the we return at the same spot and at the same age but that will put me on the path to desire the first options.—

-As you can see.—he said as a matter of fact.

-Not a single one of them end up with me and him being happy together—I finished. I did not scream and I did not cry, but I feel something inside me crack…I began to glow...concentrating I again thought "not now", and I stayed whole.-Why did you this to us.—I asked with the coldness of dry ice—Why?— Tears were running down my face.

-My acquaintance had seen this world and saw the strange case of your deceased leader,—he said pointing to the portrait of Rose Quartz—and he was convinced that it was a fluke, that you, the gem race simply could not fall in love with a human. He thought of you too much a genocidal self serving race to do it…so I bet him.—

-And you chose us?—I said clenching my fist...for the first time of my life, I wished to be able to kill him.

-I did not chose you…he chose the gem I just chose the human.—He then finished his drink and said,—He thought he had this in lock because you two…—

-I was a relationship.—I finished.—Of course pick the only one in a relationship and they will never fall in love with the human, great idea.—I said bitterly.-He never thought that being human will change us, that I could entertain the idea of-but the he giggled.

-No you got it wrong.—he then said—Being human didn't change the nature of who you are Garnet. Being human just fused you two in an nearly absolute form…Think of this, you are a fusion that balances each other, good old cool collected Garnet. But as human Garnet you were a melting pot, you got frustrated like Ruby, but keep anger bottled up thanks to your Sapphire side, were playful but elegant…don't tell me that all your actions were just one sided.—he said winking at her.

-Maybe you have a point,—I said still royally pissed at him—but I sense that you want a deal.—

-We got a winner.—he said as a gold medal hung around my neck.—Here,—he said giving me a red button—When you decide what you want with respect to Lalo just press the button and I will come here and give it to you, after all how I can deny something to someone so beautiful.—

After he said that he disappeared and I was left with three coins on the sink and a red button. I needed advice and I knew who to ask.

* * *

-Okay I am coming…Who can it be?—Greg Universe asked to nobody, as he made his way to the door of his van and opened it to receive whoever it was. In the door there was, in all her tall cubic afro glory, Garnet. She was without her glasses and looked him straight to the eye and with sadness behind her sight. Greg was about to ask Garnet if something was wrong with Steven when she said.

-Steven is fine Greg…I came here to see you.—she then entered…as soon as Greg closed the door she turned and said.—I need your advice on something important.—Garnet said as she opened her right hand and showed three coins to him. In her other hand there was a red button.


	11. the cabin in the forest

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

-Wow…you mean that…-said Greg from inside his van...

-Yes, the past hour of my life has been…interesting.—I said knowing that I could not properly give it a good term…Sighing I rubbed my eyes, the tears were bothering them…in certain way I feel more honest looking Greg in the eye.

-But, why did you come to me? Won't it be better if you asked this from Pearl, maybe Amethyst…ok maybe not Amethyst, but with someone who could get this inter-dimensional stuff?—he said clearly uncomfortable with the position that I had put him in…but I had a reason to need him in particular.

-Pearl doesn't have the experience that you have.—I tried to reassure him, sometimes he thought so little of himself, then again, I guess we are guilty of that too...

-Experience? In what?—he said now confused…he truly was too humble for his own good.

-You know what is like to lose someone…someone who is not in the same…reality than you are,—I tried to explain him,—You loved Rose and she loved you…a Human and a Gem, now I— Amazing how years of being a gem never prepared me to the complexities of being human...

-You experienced the same thing that I did.—Greg said finally catching on.—So…you want my advice about what you should do now.—Then he scratched his head and said,—But couldn't you just you know…use your eye to see the future?—he said.

-I already have seen every possibility, what will happen if I bring him here…if I decide to go to his world…if I decide to stay with him where we lived the past two years…Now I even seen what will happen if I took Rose's route and have another child with him here…it will just be more tragic for either of us.—I then bent forward looking Greg in the eye and asked,—What would you do in my position?—I need to know…I decided to stop my future vision. I needed just his opinion now so I could decided what would probably be one of my most important decisions in my life..

-If I could…I would love to have Rose just for one more day,—He said smiling nostalgically, —I mean yes I would love to have her forever but…I realize that she will suffer when I am gone…but…just a day or two and I will never ask for anything more in my life,—he finished smiling to himself.

-One or two days…just one or two days,—I repeated to no one…then I stood up and walked to the door but before leaving I turned.—Thank you Greg.—He was a good friend...a good man, no wonder Rose loved him...

* * *

As I made my way to the temple I thought of how I was going to phrase it to my apparent benefactor. And as soon as I entered the house I was greeted with Pearl or what Pearl as human could muster as a greeting. A simple hand wave while still stared unfocused to the front...I did not have the heart to tell her that if she kept drinking, gem or human, she will have to go to the bathroom. She appeared to still be in shock by her sudden change. In other times I would have found this amusing, but right now I had to negotiate.

I pressed the button and before I had retired my finger there he was, dressed like I first saw him.

-Well dear...Did you make up your mind?—he said walking to the kitchen and giving Pearl an amused look. He tried to pet her like a boy pets a dog..and Pearl swatted his hand like a snapping turtle bites fish.

-How rude.—he said snapping his fingers and Pearl returned to normality...not that the deep heated scowl reflected relief for being a gem again.

-I had to go to the ba...-but the sound was lost as Pearl moved her lips, without sound as he, bored, snapped his fingers again. Why was someone so powerful acted like such a spoiled brat? Then I remember that sometimes the diamonds weren't that different.

—Don't worry, she will be fine...so you have a decision?-he said getting bored with Pearl and turning back to me.

-Yes, I have a decision,—then I walked towards him.—I want two days with him…in the place where we first meet.—

-I could give you years with him.—He said walking towards me, —I could give you decades with him and…you ask for 2 days?—

-That will only make the goodbye more painful...to live decades together will only make this more difficult for either of us.—I told him.—Two days, two days where I could be with him and prepare to be on my way…but I also want this, when he returns to his world…I want you to give him some form so when he finishes his life I get every single photograph that he took with my daughter or him alone. I want that window to their life. And when the time is up I want that everything that they are touching to return with them.—

-I will return you…about 3 hours from his perspective…he will know that something will be up,—he then put his fingers ready to snap and said,—Use these two days well, good luck.—

* * *

I appeared outside of our home…quickly I went to see if there was still the computer. Once I discover that it was still there I asked for a camera…I needed to have every minute with me. Once the camera reached my hands I asked for something to secure my daughter's future. I knew that humans valued gold and it could be used to acquire money so I asked for 5000 pieces like the one Lalo gave to me. In front of me appeared a small chest that I check to see if there was something missing…then I heard the door of the house opening and turning I saw him standing there looking at me surprised. He didn't even wait, he jumped the final two steps and while I was crouching in front of the chest, he nearly tackled me and without saying anything he kissed me. I just returned the kiss. I will miss this, I thought as he passed his fingers by my hair. For him this had been two hours now instead of years. After a while he finally let me go and asked, brusque and serious...

-Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there, I searched the house and the forest and was about to go to the forest a second time when I saw you from the window in our room…- he said turning to look at our house.

-I was in my world…it's complicated.—I said standing up.—Come inside I need to tell you what happened…and is going to happen.—I told him as a matter of fact, the quicker this is over the more time I will have with them.

* * *

Once inside I heard my daughter crying and I realized that she must be hungry. Once I got my girl and sat in the kitchen I began to tell him of what had happen, why we were trapped here for nearly 2 years and…that I had only two days with him.

-Only two days?—he asked—Only two days and then…-he could not continue, I knew that this was devastating for him...it had been for me.

-You will never see me again.—I told him—I thought that it was the best outcome.—I knew what was going to be his reaction...

-How is that is any good?—he said getting angry.—Como diablos es eso justo? Chingada madre hombre! (How the devil is that fair? Moth& #$ker! man!)—He then stood up and turning to me he said,—Two days and I lose you, two days and my daughter loses her mother…there could have been other options…-he said beginning to think...

-There were…but no one was happy.—I told him getting myself a little bothered.—If I took my daughter and you to my world I will live to see you die, just sitting there while you go first and then my daughter. I don't want to live like that,—To suffer the death of one to just wait to suffer the other, knowing that they were inevitable.

-Then you could live with me and…— he was getting desperate...

-That won't work either…If I lived with you I am putting at risk Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl.—I stood up and walked towards him.—I can't just leave them I will regret it my whole life.—Then I put a hand in his shoulder and tried to turn him but he just said.

-There is not a single destiny where the two of us could be happy?—he said now leaning on the counter beside the oven...

-This one is as close to a victory as we get…I enjoy the last time that I will ever have with you and my daughter and you have the same…you can live without me…I saw that you made it…just give this two days…and try to give my daughter a good life.—I told him finally.

He turned to me and I saw that his eyes were red, he wasn't crying but it was obvious that he wanted to, he just looked me, in the face and I understood that he had accepted, maybe reluctantly, the fact that today and tomorrow will be the last days with me. After a while he told me.

-Let's go to the forest…I saw your camera, prepare everything so we can take Lupita with us.—he said as he went outside.

* * *

I took the things that my girl will need and met him outside…there he was sitting on the steps. His left leg rested in one step before the other so it was bent more…he was drinking one of the "jarritos" soda that we once drank. Then as soon as we began to walk he said.

-Could you give me the camera I want to get something.—he said as I searched and gave him the camera.—Could you stand close to this pine and hold Lupita close to you…yes.—he said directing me to pose for him.

He then took a lot of photos, some of me with Ruby standing up, others of me and her sitting. As he took the photos I asked...

-What is what you most love of me?-

-In what sense?- he asked teasingly...

-All the senses-i said smiling as I kissed Ruby for the photo.

-I love how you forgive my mistakes, understand my limitations, as a human and as a man...how you kiss, with those lips that told me so many beautiful things; your blue eyes...that dignified way how you get offended when something offends your dignity, like when chubby here puked on you.—he laughed a little...

-You had to bring up that,—I half joked,— but don't stop, what more do you love...dear?-

He began to walk and signaled me to follow him.

-I love the passion that you have in every thing, from the way you made this forest, to the way you walk...-

-What is so passionate of the way I walk?-I asked amused and intrigued.

—It is weird to say...you had some rhythm to it, which lead me to the other thing.—He then turned and grabbed my hand while with the other I supported Ruby-Bailas bien sabroso.—he said while we mock-danced…which was a little difficult because the rocky terrain.

-Sabroso? So you mean that I am very tasty when I dance?—I asked, the slang he used was sometimes interesting...sometimes it lead to very funny implications.

-Sabroso means...you know, in a sense you got it right.—he said smiling, he stoped the dance and we kept walking but not soon enough he said,—I also love how much you won't give up, i don't know if is determination or pure stubbornness but you just won't give up…—

-Like?-Where he had got that idea?

-What kind of person keeps playing monopoly when is clear as water that there is no possible way of victory?-he asked rhetorically.

-It was a luck based game, one roll of the dice and I could have won, just like those other games that we played: dominos, poker, "cubilete" (that five dice in a glass game), all luck based games, they weren't fair.—I said not letting this one go.

-And?-he said putting emphasis in the word.

-In a match of ability i could have won...remember our chess games.—I pointed to him the occasional one, then again he had predilection for luck based ones.

-If I remember correctly I won nearly as often as I lost...then again I don't think it is because I was good at it.—he conceded.

-Then why did you win? Luck?-I said teasing him.

-No...I simply got used to your style of playing, you have a very aggressive style.—he said giggling a little...

-Board games aside-I said as I stepped over a boulder carefully-I think I figured out your outlook on life.—I said half serious, half calm.

-Oh, and that is?-he asked turning and giving me a hand to help me over the rocks.

-You said once, that you don't fear death...I guess you meant that you accepted it as a matter of fact, but that leaves you with other fears...you fear harm to people that you care about, that you love, to the point were you are expendable, or you consider yourself expendable if that keeps them of harm's way.—But he had stopped walking and was leaning in a pine.

-And you won't do the same for them?-he asked, calm but serious.

-When I was trapped here, I tried to build my way out, when I failed, I lashed out...but you when faced with being trapped here, immediately accepted that this probably was out of your power, but then you thought of your self as second priority: first day here, you lent me your jacket so I would sleep better, then you tried to comfort me about this problem, always you in second place. But when you fell in love with me and...

-Lupita was born.—he continued...I guess he preferred that name.

-Yes, you lashed out when you realized that we could be gone.-

-So...my reason to despair is the possibility of losing my love ones.—he said walking to me.

-And mine is the possibility of failing my loved ones.—I said.

-I promise you...I will not fail your Ruby, or as I call her, my Lupita.—he said moving his finger to touch my sleeping daughter nose; she then twitched a little and went back to sleep.

* * *

Finally after one hour of walking (that normally took only 15 to 20 minutes) we reached the lake…there were some changes. There was a wood cabin there and some kind of wood oven outside with a couch in front of it but at relative distance from the oven. He then took my baby and put her sleeping in a standing stroller where she slept happy. He then walked towards the lake and began to take off his jacket and then to unbutton his shirt. He then turned and said smiling to me.

-Let's take a swim.—he said smiling a little as he took off his shirt and I understood.

I began to undress to join him in the lake. I originally had brought a swimming suit but I decided to follow him and just swim dressed in my underwear. Then I heard him talk to me from the lake.

-Have I told you how beautiful you are?—he said floating in the middle of the lake, head turned to look at me as I made my way towards the lake.

-Oh stop…I am sure you have seen others like me.—I told him not without false modesty.

-Come here,—he said using signaling me with his hand to swim towards him,—Not one with your eyes…your mouth,—I think that I heard him say "mi trompudita"—Not to mention other things.—he said now having me at arm's reach…I feel his left hand on my legs and his right on my chest.

-We are going to drown.—I told him half joking half serious…it was difficult to play with him and swim at the same time.—Control yourself.—I told him finally getting out of his reach and swimming close to the shore, I heard him following me close behind. As we floated in the swallow waters he walked…the water there only reached his waist and looked at me as I returned the stare. He passed his hand beginning from my left leg, going up to my waist…then I heard Ruby crying. Internally laughing by my girl's timing. I stood up and walked towards my baby to see what was wrong. I heard water behind me which told me that he too was out. One check over told me that she needed a change of her diaper. I walked with the bag where her things where and I putting her in the couch over a blanket. I dried myself so I could sit and work…then I heard a click and turned to Lalo barefoot but with his pants on holding the camera. He lowered it and smiled at me...

-Couldn't you have waited until I was dressed? Or had finish changing her?—I asked in mock annoyance, then I realized that that was probably the point.

-Pero si asi luces bien buena. (But you look so good like that).—he said staring at us while he walked to the couch,—In fact you have never looked better.—he then sat in the arms folded and looked as I finished changing my girl.

-While I could stare at you the whole day we need to eat something.—he said and then walked inside the house where he got what appeared to be a grill. After gathering some rocks he finally put the grill over the rocks and going to one bag he began to pull out wood…he then put the wood under the grill and after dosing it with combustible, he set it on fire.

-Let's wait until it burns a little—he said as he sat with me… at which point I decided that I was getting cold and dressed up again…well I got my pants and shirt on...and looking at the forest I asked...

-Where did you get the wood? I don't see a single tree lacking here...-

-I asked for it before coming here, if you don't remember there was no such thing as a cabin here before.—

-So you did not cut a tree down.—

-Not for lack of capacity.—he said as a side note as the wood slowly burnt.

-I knew that you lived with your grampa, and that he paid for your education...but if what I know is true, and the house of the neighborhood that I visited was where your house was located, why do you know how to cut wood? You lived in a city right?-I asked confused…how did he know how to do something that primitive?

-Remember that I was born in 1958?-he said turning to see me amused...he was in explaining mode.

-Yes, why is that important?-

-The block...or "colonia" like we called it, did not have running water, water came from an aqueduct..-

-I saw one, but that is very primitive...humans centuries ago used it.—i said marveling.

-The bathroom were you shower...or showered appeared in the 70s, why do you think is painted green?-he said smiling.

-We also did not have electricity...but we had gas, it came first in refuelable tanks that we carried to get refilled and around the early 70s we got a line from the gas company from the state, in winter the heating from a simple gas machine did not cut it so...we used a wood oven...that time we walked over to the hills to collect wood, or my Papa Lalo asked an uncle to bring us logs and it was my duty to chop them.—he said proud of himself...

-Can you still chop wood?-I asked teasing, he then turned to see me and with a quick pace he entered the home. No he did not...he did.

-I asked for every thing that wood cabin could need...plus extras...this axe,—he said as he returned from inside the cabin,—is actually quite good.—He said looking at the edge.—Now, tell me which one you want?-he said using his free arm to signal the forest.

Looking at the lake I saw a thick pine, must have been 30 cm in diameter. I smiled to myself.

-That one.—I pointed towards the thick pine...

-Come with me.— he said walking resolute to the pine. As I walked towards the pine I saw how he looked up to see it, then he said,—Stand to this side, it will fall to that side,—he said pointing towards a clearing, and without more he put the axe in a 45 degree angle and cut. I was surprised by how deep it went, then, he pulled and striking again but under the initial mark he made other cut...he did not lie, he knew how to cut wood.

-See? I told you.—he said laughing, but as he keep cutting and getting chucks out of it he stopped more often to catch his breath...

-Getting tired?-I said looking at him...

-I stopped cutting wood when I was in my 20s *phat*...also I am 46.—he said putting one arm over the axe that rested in the ground-Care to try? hum?-he said...no he challenged me.

-Okay...just tell me the basics.—He then told me that the strikes are diagonal, one under one lower, and as soon as I heard wood cracking, I must get away from the falling tree...I soon found out why he was so tired.

-Hey girl, getting tired?-he said as I huffed and puffed. He had an advantage over me, he had better technique and as I swing the axe I realized that I was beginning to sweat a little, this was so physically demanding!

-How did you do this when you were young?- I asked looking at the trunk...if he had cut a quarter, I was almost halfway in...

-Well...I was young, but you are doing fine, you got a great back.—he said palming my back...I sure was going to be sore tomorrow.—Want me to finish it off for you?-he asked.

-NO...I mean, I can cut it myself.—I said as I began to give a good swing. After 20 strikes more I heard it, a creak and I saw how the tree was leaning a little.

-Give other strike and run girl!-he said. With a final blow I left the axe as I ran 10 feet to see the tree fall. I won't deny that I feel a little proud of it.

-What are you going to cook?—I said before he could said anything...I was starving.

-Del 7, ribs and simple cuts,—he said—Wait I forgot another thing,—he said as he, annoyed, walked inside again, after a while he returned with a table.

I decided to help him with the things and I went inside of the cabin, it was relatively small and had a chimney. It had a second floor and I guessed that was where we were going to sleep. Inside, Lalo pointed to chair while he picked up a cooler and went outside. Once I got outside with the chairs he put a crystal pitcher on the table with what I recognized as orchata. He pulled a bowl with meat and after checking how burned the wood was he began putting the meat one by one on the grill. Whistling he open the cooler and grabbed a "jarritos" that I thought was lime flavor and gave me a glass. Once he had done this he went again inside and he had what look like a radio. He then got out of one bag some CDs and putting one on I heard the voices of Los Caminantes. As he sat in front of me I asked.

-You planned all of this while I was inside.—I was just searching for confirmation.

-Yes,—he said taking a swing to his soda—I always wanted to spend a snow storm in a cabin in the woods,—he said looking at the meat and going to it to turned it over.

-Snowstorm?—I asked confused, it had never snowed here...

-This night it's going to snow here.—he said.—Don't worry I asked for snow clothes for you and the baby,—then he picked up one of the ribs and put it back there,—and don't worry, the chest is here along with other things, there is a bathroom and we will be fine here.—

-You want to spend as much time with me as you can.—I realized—You didn't have to move us here.—

-I wanted you to experience one snow in the Chihuahuan forest.—he then began to collect the meat in the same bowl,—I could tell my girl that you lived to New Year's or Christmas.—I thought of it...that was a good cover up story.

* * *

We ate the meat, while Ruby slept on the couch. Lalo took the opportunity to take some photos of her sleeping and asked me to take a photo of him with her, then he set up the camera so we could take some photos together. After we finished eating I helped him clean it all and get the table and chairs inside, but he left the CD player playing.

-Do you want to swim more or—he began to ask…

-I am fine.—I said while I took another drink from my orchata and watched the lake…I will miss it in some way—Do you want to swim more?—I asked walking to the couch to sit.

-No…I just wondered if you would like to swim.—he said now walking toward the couch but just looking to our girl and then towards me.—You know, before everything happens.—

-I am fine,—then I decided to add—or you want to keep watching me?—I asked smirking.

-I think I have a good view right now…then again we have the night.—he said.

-Really...the whole night?—

He could not stop himself for laughing and walked behind the couch so he could be behind me.

-I try the best I can,—he said between laughs—condenada sinvergüenza esta (damn shameless woman).—he said still laughing…it was not the first time that I got him but it was still satisfactory to answer back.—Would you like to dance with me?—he said while the music played.

I just stood towards him and in the space that once was occupied by the table I waited while he played something different…it certainly was another rhythm.

-What kind of music is this one?—I asked while he walked towards me.—This is not cumbia.—

-It's ranchera.—he said taking my hand and putting one on my waist.—While this has not that much hip to it, it's faster…just follow me.—he then began to move his feet.

 _Por querer a una mujer_

 _me andan tanteando..._

 _uyuyuyuy...que miedo..._

 _si me quieren a desterrar_

 _me avisan cuando,_

 _con gusto no me voy..._

 _me quedo._

-Do all your songs speak about love?—I asked him as I was listening to the lyrics.

-No…but a big deal of them do,—he told me while he began spinning me,—and if they do...what?—he finished getting closer to me.

 _Mientras salga a platicar_

 _nomás conmigo,_

 _yo aqui estaré presente..._

 _aunque tenga por su amor_

 _mil enemigos..._

 _que me hablen nada más_

 _de frente..._

-Oh nothing against it…just wondering that—I told him as he lead me.

-Now here is...faster!-he said spinning with me.

 _De un rancho a otro,_

 _está mi destino,_

 _de un rancho a otro_

 _está mi querer,_

 _mientras nos queramos_

 _será mi camino_

 _de un rancho a otro_

 _por esa mujer_

 _Como dicen los que proan_

 _los corridos..._

 _de los que son valientes,_

 _que a la buena_

 _son amigos del amigo_

 _y sepan que si soy por suerte_

 _Mientras salga a platicar_

 _nomás conmigo..._

After the song finished it began to play other piece that he began to sing:

 _Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

 _que dios ha mandado_

 _a ser destinado_

 _nomás para mi._

Then I saw that he signaled me to come close and once I was closer he began to feed me the lyrics and taking my hand he got me to sit on the couch while he sat also looking at our girl and pointing to me and then to her he sang:

 _Precioso regalo, precioso regalo_

 _del cielo a llegado_

 _y que me a colmado de dicha y amor._

Signaling quickly he feed me line by line and together we sang:

 _Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

 _ya estoy como un niño_

 _con nuevo juguete contento y feliz…_

 _He then began singing alone the next part._

 _No puedo evitarlo_

 _y quiero gritarlo_

 _hermoso cariño_

 _que dios me ha mandando_

 _nomás para mi_

And after a quick interlude I joined him at the end.

 _Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño_

 _ya estoy como niño_

 _con nuevo juguete contento y feliz_

 _Ho puedo evitarlo_

 _y quiero gritarlo_

 _hermoso cariño_

 _que dios me ha mandado_

 _nomás para mi_

-Do you believe that I come from heaven?—I asked him after we finished.

-At this point I would be an idiot if I don't believe in some sort of deity.—he then looked at me.—Then again.—he said pointing to me and our daughter.

-Maybe you have a point.—I said.

* * *

Dancing and singing went on and on until the night fell and that signaled that we should get inside quickly. After I got first Ruby inside and secure in a crib I went to help him with the couch and to get the rest inside. After I got all inside he went to shower...were he keep singing. I smiled dressed in a towel as I heard him singing about a goat or "chivo". After I waited he went to the upper floor. As I entered and showered I wondered what he had planned for tomorrow…

-Ya vienes?—I heard him saying from outside the bathroom and I heard him doing something.

-What are you doing?—I asked while I dry myself inside the bathroom… Then I smile as I stopped.

-I am turning the chimney on.—he said as I began to heard the burning.

Then I go out and began to go up the stairs to the bedroom.

-Aren't you forgetting something?—he said but I could hear that it was a mock question...

-You said that you were going to try your best…I will be waiting you.—I told him smiling to him, looking over my shoulder.

* * *

As I stir in the bed I stretched my arm to try to reach…and found nothing. For fraction of second I panicked, then I remember that I had one more day...so I slowly lifted my head to look for both my girl and for Lalo… I could hear movement below, so I guessed that they must be there. Slowly I turned myself so I was now looking to the ceiling. I saw the principal beam with the others that made the roof. Putting my hand over my stomach over the sheet I realized that I was still naked.

-Lalo…come back.—I told him now laying facing up. I could feel the mattress against my body. This certainly will be one of the things that I will miss when I find myself in my dimension. When I was a gem again. Then again, this hadn't stopped Rose, but then again I thought saddened, it will be a long time, I didn't even had a clear idea how much, until I will feel ready to love or be loved. Maybe never but as I wandered in this uncomfortable questions I heard him...

-Calmame un momento.—I heard him saying from below then after a few minutes I heard him going up the stairs with a plate in his hand and some orchata in the other.

-You made me breakfast?—I asked looking at my plate…it was beans with cheese and two eggs, on one side there were some tortillas and a spoon. As I ate I saw that he was already dressed, he had gray pants of the same thick polyester and his black boots on. He also was wearing a brown vest that looked leather in the outside and inside had padding like a ram. Finally there was some of his shirts with one of the same ties that I wore when I went to the future.

-Yes, don't worry I already ate…there is meat still from yesterday and I think that I cleaned up enough to go outside…I should have asked for shoes for ice…the lake is frozen.—he finished looking towards the door.

-The lake is frozen?—I asked slightly surprised.

-Yes…I said it could support us on top but I prefer to not risk it. After you finish there are your clothes.—he said pointing to the end of the bed.

* * *

After I finished I got out and began to dress. The clothes that he got me were a pair of black denim pants, a red sweater and simple bra and some panties. He actually asked for my favorite colors, the red and purple combination. The lack of design or any complicated pattern told that he simply asked only for the color and that it will fit me. As I dressed I put on my shoes and walked down the stairs. There he was with the baby. Ruby was sitting on his knee while he grabbed her hand and sang some silly rhyme while he moved his legs up and down to bounce Ruby a little. She loved it. After I took the baby from him and feed her, I dressed her in winter clothes and put her on a thick baby mattress. I saw him walk to the door and I followed him.

Everything was white. The pines had snow on top and some branches had fallen by the sheer weight of the snow, the waterfall was now a block of ice. He had also turned on the wood oven outside and put a crib at reasonable distance I guess so our daughter could be outside. He then quickly went inside mumbling…I suspected he was cursing and after while he came back with the camera.

He did not waste any time taking photos of me with our girl then setting up the camera so we could get photos together.

-I thought it would be cooler here-I told him as I put Ruby on a snow throne...or as close to one as Lalo and I tried.

-It was but because this is the only cold place in this vast universe the heat is leveling out...so I will be surprised if the snow still exists by the afternoon.—he said.

-I got curious...so you grown up with no water...no electricity, and no toilet-

-My father house had one, remember that I was talking about the house of my Papa Lalo; my house was close to that block, but my father visited the house so often that we practically lived there… I think my dad was planing to get enough money to connect electricity, but then-he said taking other picture.

-I understand...you you lived with your grampa from 1968 to?-

-1982, I finished my career and I moved to a new set of houses in the same city...north of the city in fact,—he said-but, I would like to know more of you before you leave, so lets' ask anything from now on without fear.—he said.

—Okay...did you love your other girlfriends the same as me?-I asked.

-That is a loaded question but I can say with certainly that I love you the most...but Susana for example was my first serious girlfriend, so she kind of has a special place in my memories...-

-Did you do it...-

-No we did not...by god girl, I was 14 only and she 13...not to mention if we had her brothers would have beat me up, not to mention that my mother would have been scandalized by the news.—he finished amused by the question.

-And Rebecca?-

-Oh...well, yes,—he said.—Okay, and you have ever done it?-Nice dodge...

-I well...does fusion count?-I asked, while I saw that he stopped taking photos to sit in a rock...after brushing off the snow.

-I don't think it counts in the way you asked originally.—he said smiling.

-Then no, I had never...-I conceded-but...I understand that it has other meanings apart from producing kids.—I said as i grabbed my girl and I rubbed her little nose with mine.

-Well...ok, my turn, why did you reject this Jamie guy?-he asked me.

-He proclaimed his love for me...after seeing me once.—I began to say...

-I see, he fell in love at first sight.—he said as if it was completely natural.

-He wasn't in love he was...captivated or-

-I understand what you are trying to say...love to sustain a relationship is not born out in a moment, but a great first impression sometimes helps.—he said trying to explain something.

-Care to explain?-I asked, this was interesting...so he in some level believed in love at first sight?

—Okay...before Ruby meet Sapphire...what did she know of Sapphire?—he asked… I understood where he wanted to go.

-That was different...she was the bodyguard of Sapphire, she saw her daily...they...well, I will concede that they had never talked before they had to flee Blue Diamond's court.—

—Blue Diamond is one of the three diamonds left right?-he asked for confirmation.

-Yes...-

-Still, what you tell me sounds like something halfway between love at first sight mixed with a rescue romance...then again, how old was this boy?-he asked, correctly suspecting that Jamie was young.

-At best early 20s.—I answered.

-That explains a lot...look, I understand that love is not something that appears out of nothing...but there are times, in very precise occasions, that a single important meeting can start something. My Papa Lalo and Mama Kika knew each other only by sight. He used to live across the river in the outskirts of the city, and she was the daughter of a person who had some lands, and she always passed by when she went to buy bread in the morning. The revolution came, he left...and when he came back he went again to search for her, after those 7 years of fighting, you can say with some reason that he was interested in the idea of her. They stayed, as per customs of the time, as a couple for a year before they were allow to marry, but if my mama Kika wasn't the bread girl that he saw every single day, it would had never happen in the first place, with time he stopped thinking of her as the bread girl to his dear wife...the one for which he died just months after she passed away.—

-So...you agree with me that love at first sight is not love, but sometimes is a good start.—

—Only if it allows you to know the other person; if you are unable to shake up the first imagining or fantasy that you had of the person in the first time then it is not.—he finished as he stood up.

* * *

Then…after I set up my girl in the crib and put her a little farther from the wood oven so she will be warm but not too much I rose and I fell a strike on my back. Turning fast I just barely had time to dodge the next attack. I rolled and as I looked up I saw Lalo with a small pile of snowballs, he had some in his left arm and was holding other on his right smiling. This was war.

I quickly grabbed a fistful of snow and began to run with him behind me, I turned and throw mine which impacted on his shoulder then he used his and zoomed past, missing my face but leaving a little of snow on my right ear.

-I used to play baseball, you can't throw better than me.—he said smug…and he maybe was right, he keep throwing fast ones barely giving me enough room to hide behind the trees and dodge…then I realized that maybe I should change tactics, I began to run and dodge using my speed, I realized that sooner or later he will run out of snowballs…and sure enough he did. As he bent to try to form a couple I charged him and we rolled in the ground. I finally pinned him down.

-Do you give up?—I asked now that I was on top smiling.

-You cheated.—he told me slightly amused and annoyed.

-You had snowballs pre-made.—I counter.

-I was missing on purpose.—he said back.

-Sure…-I told him giving him a light kiss and finally standing up then I heard him talk.

-HEY GIRL!—he shouted.

As I turned I saw white coming to my face, I had time only to close my eyes and I fell to the ground. Groaning I heard him laughing and walking towards me.

-I told you…if I wanted to hit you I would…-he did not finish before I had my legs on his neck and force him to the ground.

-Those legs aren't just pretty you know..-I said getting up and beginning to run, and he followed me close behind.

* * *

After another round of snow fight we returned, I feared that the oven will be no longer warm but the place was still warm and my baby was fine. Finally I saw Lalo pushing a ball of snow, I understood what he was doing and before he asked me I was rolling one myself; after that we put the balls one on top of other to make a snowman. We took a photo of the snowman. I quickly realized that the sun was descending so we went inside.

After he tucked in the girl and with my help brought in the chest with the coins he sat in the ground and as I was feeding the chimney he asked me.

-How much time do we have left?—he said as a matter of fact.

-14 hours give or take 5 minutes…counting the time when we sleep…so maybe less.—I told him as I sat with him in the floor looking at the fire.

-How old did you see me?—he asked.

-Do you want to know your future?—I asked turning to see him..he just kept staring at the fire.

-I just want to know how long…I will well…-he began to say but I stopped him putting one hand on his shoulder.

-You will live to see your 90s, and maybe a little more.—I told him…I did not want to give him more details.

-Fifty years without you…fifty years…and I know that I truly will never see you again.—he said.

-You will have her,—I signaled our daughter who was asleep in peace—she is a part of me that will always be with you, she will take good care of you, she loves you.—I told him remembering my talk with our daughter in that possible future. Now he could retire earlier or give her everything that she ever wanted...I thought as I opened the chest to see the gold coins.

-But you will lose her.—he said still sounding tired...and making a good point, painful as it was.

-Every photo…everything that you take, video or photo will appear to me at the end of your life, I made the arrangement with the one who made these two days possible.—I told him knowing that it will be not the same to being there.

-I will try to get you as much as I can,—he said looking at me—I will never forget you, you know.—he said looking at me

I did not have the heart to tell him that he could…and he will.

-Can I ask something?-I wondered out loud...

-You know I won't deny any answer...not now, not to you.—he said.

-When did you start to fall in love with me?-

-Around the time when we got the house...but I kept quiet because like I told you back then, I simply did not go for love already taken.—he said as a matter of fact, seated on the ground looking at the fire.

-So...you were hurt when you discovered that I was a gem...-

-Because you lied to me naturally...but it will be a lie if I told you that me being in love with you wasn't a factor. Then again, this forest helped a lot..and you? When do you begin to?-

-Later...you can say that I made my decision that night, you know which one...but it was very gradual, and I thank you for not pushing a relationship and let me decide.—I told him...I then wonder if I had rejected him we would have returned safe...but then again, that was the risk of not having a door to the future. The uncertainly had certain appeal, as terrifying as it was but I finally got why Lalo was calmly dealing with the situation. Humans can't see the future to fight it, they only see the strike after it landed or can at best guess it...

-You know...our girl will ask things about you...care to help me make a list?-he said standing and grabbing paper and a pen-I know that your favorite colors are red, blue and purple, that you prefer cutlery to eating with a tortilla, that you are a natural to dance, you don't believe in love at first sight...-

-Black is also an acceptable color… I like tortilla, but I just prefer flour ones, you are correct, I don't believe in love at first sight...but maybe a great first meeting helps.—I then sat close to him,—Write that your first gift to me was a pair of rings.—

—A Ruby and a Sapphire.—he said writing down.

-I was 1.97 meters tall-I suggested-by the way...she is going to be very tall, but she will have your body type.-I said looking to the crib were she was sleeping.

-Would you like me to encourage her to take up basketball or volleyball?-he asked.

-Just ask if she would like to do it...is up to her to decide.—I told him.

-Okay...shall I tell her of how she was born?-he asked smiling to me.—I mean, it is kind of a-

-You can...but don't give all the details...well not until she is ready to face them.—

-I will tell her that you liked fast cars.—

-Not completely false but I had ever ride before.—I clarify to him, but then again, I did enjoy riding the race car.

-You preferred tea over coffee.—

-I liked cumbia.—I said.

-Dancing to it we meet I could say.—

-And...what will you tell her about my disappearance?-

-I will tell her that you lived to the new year of 2004.—he then thought,— That you were from other country, maybe England.—

-And how I died?-

-Accidents get reported and get pages in papers...sickness is the more likely...maybe I could pay for a fake death certificate...I got enough money here to be persuasive.—he said thoughtful...

* * *

I woke up to see him sleeping on the ground and I just looked at him then I looked at the clock, five hours and I will never see them again…I looked outside and the snow was practically melted…I decided that I needed to do something more. I walked to the computer, the walk now easier that the snow was gone and I asked for what I needed now.

Putting the camera in front of me I began to talk:

" _Good day...or morning, I am Garnet, your mother, and you are Ruby, my daughter. If you are seen this is your 25th birthday. And I wish to tell you how much I am sorry for never being there, for never seeing with my own eyes you grow up, to hear you call me mom...or mother. But, I need to tell you this, however hard and fantastic it is...I am not human. Your father and I were trapped here in this place, in this empty void, where nothing existed in the beginning but us. I will show you. (I took the camera and I walked outside). You can see the house and probably you would think...that is just my house...no it isn't...look. (I pointed the camera showing the vast forest..just 10 feet from our yard) The place where you live is the original one...this is just a copy. (Walking to the back of the house, were there was no forest).Look, this white space is were your father and I lived for two years, you were born here...and I love you, I sorry to have lied to you, but I wanted to give you a normal life...a good life. I hope I choose well...I hope you can forgive me and as a last proof…—_ I walked toward the computer and began typing and making objects appear...

After I finished the recording I took out the tape and put it inside the baby clothes with a note "Don't give it to her until she is 25". There was just three hours left. I saw then that he was moving and as he stood up I gave him breakfast…we ate in silence…there was so much to say but I no longer had the time.

-I know that you know but I love you.—he said lowering his coffee.

-As I do.—I said to him knowing that our time was running out…I stood towards him and he quickly hugged me…I couldn't stand it and I began to cry.—Try to be happy…find someone.—

-You saw the future…will I do it?—he asked…I couldn't answer with truth.

He sat over the chest with the coins and my girl on his arms…then he disappeared and I was again in the temple.

* * *

As soon I sat in the couch I looked at the clock…1 minute my girl probably by now had given her first steps or was crawling away on house…6 minutes, now she probably was beginning school…25 minutes, now he was retired and my daughter now knew the truth…32 minutes, Lalo will begin to suffer from his condition…51 minutes, he was now long gone and my girl was now an old lady. I was now minutes from getting what I asked. Then I heard the door opening and I saw Steven enter with Greg. I waved and Steven ran towards me.

-Garnet…is true?—he asked innocently looking at me…I took of my glasses and crying and confirmed it. —Yes Steven, and soon I will show them to you.— I told him, as Greg sat and I looked at the clock, 55,56,57….58. In a flash 6 boxes appeared in front of me.

-Garnet what is this?—Greg said walking to one box marked with 0-9.

-Memories of them…-as I opened the box I saw smaller boxes.

As we explored them I saw photos of my daughter, showers, him feeding her, her first day of school, there were some small black tapes…videos perhaps. In the box there was even some of her clothes…I will have to build a new room for these memories in the house…then as Steven was looking at some photos of my girl in the forest of Chihuahua I heard another flash, as I turned I saw 4 more boxes…using my future vision was a mistake. Those were from my daughter, from her 58th birthday to her death. As I walked towards the box I saw one note on top of the first box. Looking at it read:

"I considered it appropriated that you would have every moment of your daughter with you…I explained everything to your daughter…good luck Garnet…you don't know how much I lament your loss."

Your friend.

Crying I felt Steven and Greg hugging me…Somehow they understood what just happened.

 **Notes:**

 **'de un rancho a otro' is a song by Chucho Nila.**

 **'Hermoso cariño' is by Fernando Zenaido and Maldonado Rivera.**

 **'El Chivo' is a song from Antonio Acosta, sung must famously by Antonio Aguilar.**


	12. Alternate ending 10 years

**a/n: this an AU where Garnet decided to go with lalo. Leve comments and reviews please, they are needed.**

Groaning as I heard the sound of the clock that I set every morning, I rose up from the bed and rubbed my eyes to try to focus. After I looked around I saw the empty space and I wondered "how does he wake up so early?". Lalo always since I know him wakes ups early (save time when he is just too tired), with a last yawn I got dressed and looking at the mirror I saw the red sport clothes that I had and coming out of the room I saw him sitting in a chair in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and eating a cinnamon roll.

Turning I saw the bed of our daughter Ruby, or Lupita for him and walking light so I won't make any sound I muster a silent good morning and I kissed him. Once outside of the house I crossed the front gate and I began to run. The first 3K were always the hardest because I was in a very un even terrain, the place where our neighborhood was obviously build on top of a very stepped hills and signals of that could be seen in the non asphalt covered places where rocky terrain was seen.

I began to push thru to get going and soon I was warm up enough to speed up. This was my very morning routine: A morning jog/run of 7k or a 45 min cardio, follow soon by shower once I reached home. After shower, was breakfast time with my girl and Lalo which was then finished with the three delivering our girl to the state elementary school (or primaria as they called it here). That was how the first day of the week and the next 4 where; and had been from the last 10 years.

* * *

As I was inside the car and drove towards the school, I began to get nostalgic. Today was February 25 of 2013. More or less 3 days short of the day when he was gone and the same day when they came back to his world. She still thought that was way to rash in taking the decision, maybe they could have been better if they…

- _Mami…ya me voy_!(Momy…I am leaving!)—said an impatient voice with a little weight to it. Turning I saw my daughter staring at me serious. I simply was so inside my own thoughts that failed to see that we had arrived to the school. Still confused but trying to not show it, I turned towards Lalo who was obviously hiding a smile. Mortified by this slip and loss of control I simply turned to Ruby and told her.

- _Que tengas un buen día mija, te veo en la tarde cuando llegues_ (Have a good day my daughter, see you in the afternoon when you arrive)—I told her as I kissed her in the cheek and saw her in her red "jumper" (a uniform that is a mix of a chest pice and a skirt, hers was dark red in color).

While Lalo drove towards my job as manager at the local store, I found it funny because the name had nothing to do with the slogan of the company, an old timey key. Looking the place I turned towards him and giving the same kiss I leaved to the store. It was a department store where they sold clothes and ofte we had problems because the store also worked as a credit and loan place. Adjusting my uniform: Blue polyester pants with a little bit of bellbottom, blue vest and because it was winter still, blue jacket with red cravat. Using the windows of the car to do a quick check up he simply said to me.

- _Te ves bien guapa…vuelvo por ti a las 3 verdad?_ (you look gorgeous…do I come for you at 3?)—He said.

- _Si, que tengas un buen día_ (yes, I hope you have a good day)—I told him while a saw how he drove away in the red Volkswagen beetle. Turning I walked inside to do mi work.

* * *

The day was kind of slow. It was already 11 in the morning and there was only 3 clients in the whole store. Sighing by how pointless this day at work was being, I began to think. In just 3 days will be the anniversary of the time when I meet Lalo and while he liked to go out and eat in some place, this time I was simply not up to do simply that, I was, to thoughtful. Leaning in the counter I barely feel that someone was sneaking behin me. I feel the sudden touch of my ribs and a loud "WHOA" behind me. with reflexes a little rusty but not forgotten I turned and pinned the offending person to the counter, only to quickly let her go when I saw that was just Araceli, my work partner since 3 years ago.

- _dios, que te pasa calabaza? Casi me rompes un brazo_ (God! What's up with you? You nearly broke my arm!)—she said to me as I turned to see if some other person saw that, then again, it was well know that Araceli liked to do pranks in slow days but still, sometimes things of my past life, slipped up.

-l _o siento, es solo que_ …-I began unsure of how to explain the significance of the next 28 of the month.

- _Que tienes? Vamos Garnet, te conozco desde hace años y siempre e notado que por estas fechas te pones muy rara_ (What is the matter? Come on Garnet! I have know you for years and you always get weird in this date)—

- _Bueno, es solo que, el siguiente 28 es el dia cuando conoci a Lalo y…_ (Well, is only that, the next 28 is when i meet Lalo and…)—I began still trying to figure out what to say to Araceli that while a frined of work, could be a little pushy with her gossip and I tried to minimize the thing.

- _No sabía que se habían conocidó el 28 de febrero_ (I didn't know that the both of you meet the 28 of Februray)—She told me now staring at me. I had to bend my head a little to see her in her green eyes which where a contrast with her light brown skin and straight dark hair.

- _Si, nos conocimos ese dia_ …(yeah, we meet that day)—I was just thinking that this was a bad idea when she took over the conversation and…came to the wrong conclusion, well to be honest, just 75% wrong.

- _Y estas pensando que le vas a hacer para festejar, hey Garnet, no sabía que eras tan romantica_ (And you are thinking what you are going to do, Hey Garnet! I never knew that you were such a romantic)—She finished and lightly pushed my elbow. I suddenly reminded myself why I did not talk too much with her. Fortunately my salvation came fast for me.

- _Araceli! Ve a la sección de Zapatos, se supone que debes estar patuyando ahora, hay una señora ahi y tu estas haciendote la payasa_ (Araceli! Go to the shoe section, you were supouse to be in patrol right now and you are here fooling around)—Said the 50 year old white woman with blond/red hair that was turning turning white quickly. She used the same clothes that. With a huff I saw Araceli leaved the place and sighned relived to not have to deal with her I heard beside me.

- _Espero que no le hayas dicho nada delicado, ya sabes que es de lengua floja_ (I hope you haven't say anything serious to her, you know she is very lose in the tongue)—Said Marta right next to me. Groaning at this I realized that I may as well have told all the co-workers what was going on—Tu sabes como es ella, para que hablaste (you know how she is, why did you say anything at all?)—Marta said annoyed by my slip of judgment.

- _solo queria quitarmela de ensima_ (I just wanted to get her to shut up)—I told Marta as I walked up because it was time to eat something and I had some food to reheat in the communal microwave, I heard marta's heels behind me.

* * *

There was no one in the lunch rome so we sat together, she had a little bit of meat with beans, for my part, I reheated some red rice that I did yesterday and began to eat. Not long we both were half way thru our lounch that Marta spoke.

- _Bueno, que le dijiste a la bocona?_ (well, what did you tell to the gossip hen?)—She asked before getting a sip froma diet coke.

- _Solo que el siguiente 28 es cuando yo y Lalo nos conocimos_ (Only that next 28th is when Lalo and I meet—I told Heard and before she could answerd I add—Y no es porqué yo planera hacer algo por el aniversario, es por otra cosa. (And is not because I was planning doing something for anniversary, is just other thing)—I hopped this was enough for her. Moments like these were such a pain. Humans were really unpredictable. 10 years living in society and I still did not get everything.

- _Si no es eso, que es?_ (I it's not that, what is?)—she asked as she finished her meat and looked at me while she drank her coke. I thought for a moment my words and with who I was know and feel confident enough to talk.

- _Es solo que, a veces pienso, como hubiera sido todo si no hubiera decidido quedarme con el_ (Is only that, sometimes i think, how everything would have been if i had not decided to be with him)—I finished feeling horrible with myself. I loved Lalo and I was happy. I loved ruby and how she smiled to me and feel the same happiness when she called me mom than when she was a toddler and she called me that for the first time. But there were nights, like the closer I got to the 28 of February, that I just stared into the roof and thought nonstop, what happen with Steven? Was pearl right? Were they happy? Were they safe? Did the diamonds or any of homeworld gems discovered them? More than once I simply let myself be consumed by those horrible thoughts and I had the most horrible one: Maybe everything would have been better if I have never decided to come here. The future that I saw showed that Ruby and Lalo lived well, o so I thought.

- _Ya no amas a tu marido?_ (do you no longer love your husband?)—she asked leaning towards me shoked.

- _he? No, quiero decir, claro que lo amo, es solo que, renuncie a algo, algo muy grande y a veces pienso como hubiera sido todo_ (eh? No, I mean, of course I love him, is just that I renounced to something so big, that sometimes I think of what could have been)—I tried to make clear.

- _El hubiera no existe_ (there is no such thing as a "if only")—she said very dry looking at me straight at the eye.

- _Qué quieres decir?_ (what do you mean?)—I asked looking not understeanding that, the future offered countless opportunities, of course it existed a maybe, a if only. I had seen it.

- _Lo que dije, tu decidiste, y no hay vuelta atrás…dime, cuantos años tengo?_ (what i said, you decided and there is not going back)—she said finishing the coke and crossing her arms. She was maybe 10 inches shorter than me but she looked deathly serious.

- _50 y algo_ (50 something)—I told her, she was around that age but I never asked, I learned that asking that question is considered impolite.

- _tengo 58 y hace mucho que aprendí que hay cosas que no vale la pena pensar_ (I have 58 and i learned a long time ago that there are things not worth to think about it)—She said and then continued—Cuando era joven queria ser cantante, como Lola Beltran pero…tube que trabajar. (When I was young I wanted to be a singer, like Lola Beltran, but I had to work)—she then finished and taking air she open her mouth—"Y volver volver a tus brazos otra veeeez"("and to come come back at your arms again)—a powerful voice came from her and I was shocked by this, I never knew that she could do it, nor that she hopped to be able to do it for a living—A tu edad no deberias de pensar en esas cosas, piensalas cuando tengas my edad (at your age you should not be thinking about those things, think about them when you have my age)—she said and leaved me alone.

* * *

I passed the remained of the time thinking about what Marta told me. I suspected that she must have told Araceli to shut up because nobody asked anything. I found really funny that Marta, who was leagues younger than me treated me like a spoiled girl. Then again, my birth certificated said that I was born in 1978, I wanted to be put older but the clerk did not believe that I looked older than 26 and I was stuck with that age. Lalo said that actually with all the exercise that I did and how much I took care of myself, I looked very early 30s. soon I was outside waiting for him who then open the door and once inside he said.

-We need to talk…is about Ruby—he said a little concerned, which took me out of the whole turmoil tha was engoulfing me.

-Did something happen to her?—I asked now concerned, maybe was attacked by something or something happen.

-Well, yes, in fact she came home early and I wanted to talk to you by the phone but she did not want to get you concerned, she is pretty ashamed—he said.

-why she would be ashamed?—I asked getting more exasperated by not getting details of what just happen.

-Dearl, you know that Ruby grew a lot during the winter vacations?—he asked to me.

-Of course I know, she passed from being 137 cm to 150 cm—I told him, I was actually proud that she was growing so well.

-Well, she is now close to be the tallest girl, not only of her grade, but from the whole school. Only a 4 or 5 are taller and they are in the 6th grade—he tried to explain but that still made no sense to me, why that was bad?

-I don't see the problem with that—I told him, just what he was trying to imply?

-Garnet…when I was a kid, I was in 6th grade the biggest kid in the school…they called me Godzilla, Giraffe legs and other things—he said—some kids even tried to pick fights with me, to see if my height wasn't just for show—

Suddenly I caught on; he tried to break it gently for me. I was livid—did some kid hurt Ruby?—I asked cracking my knuckles by reflex—who did that to my daughter?—I demanded to know so I could o something.

-Girl, dear we need to talk—he said as he stopped 2 blocks from the house and turned off the car—This things happen often in schools, kids sometimes do this things, I already spoke with her teacher and she said that she will do something—

-what is she going to do to punish the kids who hurt my daughter?—I asked feeling that I will not like what he will say to me.

-Did you expect her to spank them or slap them? She cannot do that. Maybe 50 years ago…hell even 40 it would have been but now is not possible. Neither you or me can do something like that either—he said as I was about to speak but I heard him mumbled "even if the little punk deserved"—

-You don't expect me to just let my girl be mistreated?—I told him now boiling inside, my fist closed to hard that it was painful.

-while we cannot do anything to stop this by our own hand…that does not mean that we cannot teach her to solve the problem—he said serious.

-What is your idea?—This was now in a terrain where I was more at ease, while civil rules stopped me to do something (and that frustrated me to no end) I was kind of getting what he was trying to imply—but wont that get her into trouble?—I asked facing him.

-I don't want her to be beating up people left and right, I just want her to let his peers know, that she is nearly a head taller than all of them, that she weights a good 25 pounds more than them and that if they leave her be there is nothing to fear—he then added—I don't want she to be the one fighting, I just want her to be able to answer back if this goes to worst—he then turned the car back on and said to himself—dios sabe que yo se como es (God knows that I know how it is)—he said mostly to himself.

* * *

As I entered the house I saw my girl sitting in the window of the kitchen, when she turned to see me I saw purple mark in her forehead. I almost loosed it but I saw that Lalo told me moving his lips "keep calm".

-Ruby, tu papa me dijo que paso…quisieras contarme tu? (Ruby, your dad told me what happen…would you like to tell about it)—I asked as I saw that she had been crying. This was going to be too much.

I was sitting outside in the backyard, looking at the sky and thinking about all of what had happen this day, the date that was getting closer, ruby problem and something that happen in the morning and that had troubled me. The night was cold and I was covered in a thick bed sheet when I heard something moving closer to me, turning I saw Lalo walking towards me carrying some wood, leaving the pile about 1 meter from me, he dosed it with a liquid and set it ablaze. He then smiled to me and grabbing a chair close to him he sat and asked me.

-What are you thinking?—he said, as he saw the wood creak and the warm covering us there.

-Ruby's problem…and other things—I said trying to be calm and collected…which was getting harder and harder the more I lived, being human was a nonstop trial of conflicts that I had never expected, but that I saw had a lot of benefices as I looked to the house were ruby slept.

-Is this about the 28th?—he asked leaning and sounding calm, but a little detached.

-Yes, I won't lie to you—I told him as leaned to look at his face an tried to read him—is just that…-

-Sometimes you wonder what would had happen if you chosen differently? Isn't?—he asked turning and looking at me—The ironic thing is…you kind of know the answer, you saw me—he said turning to see me—so what are your questions if you know the answered?—he asked very calm but there was some other tone in his voice…

-I don't know the answer to all…I have never knew all the answers, not even when I could see the future. I wonder what happen with amethyst, pearl and Steven, if I did the right thing—this last thing got a reaction from him, he stood up and walked a little and turning I could see him, the flames giving me light to see his face.

-If I told you that you did right I will be lying to myself, but if I told you that I would have accepted and moved on it would be a worse lie.—he then said—it had been then years and I have tried to do everything that I can so you could be happy here, with me and Ruby—he began.

-And you have made me very happy—I began but got intercepted by him.

-I have made what I can, nothing more, but I know, I not a kid anymore, that you will always wonder about it, you will always ask yourself when you pass nights just looking at the roof, at darkness if this was the right thing to do—he then said—yes I know what you do when this date come closer, I have known nearly since the beginning—

-Why you had never said anything then?—I asked, why never talked about this, if it was obvious that it hurt him.

-And what could I say? Worst, what could I do? There is little for me to do but to try and make you happy—he said sighing—I also wonder things with each year—

-what kind of things?—I asked interested in what he could be thinking since some time.

-If is right for you to be with me—he said shocking me to my core. How could he think that it was bad for us to be together? I needed to know why he thought such and why.

-What is wrong with us together? Don't you love anymore?—I asked echoing what Marta asked.

-I love you with every fiber of my being but…just look at me—he said getting closer to the fire so he could be seen better. He was still tall, not a sight of a hunch on him. His hair was now quickly turning grey and the sides there was the slight insinuation of receding. He looked maybe a little skinnier.

-there is nothing bad with you, you still look like you—I told him smiling towards him but he moved his head from side to side and finally he began.

-Garnet, I am 56 years old, when we walked in the park, or the street with you, you look so young and beautiful, and I…-he began but I got what he was trying to say and I was having none of that.

-you aren't old…you are young to me, remember I am mil—but he cut me out, not yelling but sadly saying.

-only you know that, to the rest of the world, I am an old man walking by the arm of a queen, I look not unlike your father Garnet—he said and he walked to the chair and sat down to continue—and is only going to get worse, the more the time passes the more I will look out of place with you, a turtle trying to walk besides a dove—

-I am also getting old—I confessed—this morning, I was returning from my jog when walking to the gate I felt a pain in my thigh, it felt like my muscles were being squeezed and ii had to sit in the curb and massage my leg—

-that was a cramp Garnet, any person can have those—he said still sad.

-I also have gray hairs, like 3 or four—I said getting close, trying to show him my head—I am getting old and it scares me—I finished looking at him.

-why are you afraid? Is because you—he began getting where I was going.

-sooner or later, I will die and the closer I get to it, the more it sinks what I choose—I told him leaning on him.

-just like me, be honest garnet…are you not ashamed or concern by me or what they said when we are seen?—he asked.

-I love you, you teach me all what implies to be human, you gave me a identity here and help me get a job and teach me how to live here…and you show me how to love—I told him getting him to laugh.

-wait a minute, that you already new—he said quickly.

-you know what I am talking about—I told him getting him to look at me and finally say.

-I am pretty sure that you were a natural—he said leaning to kiss me.


End file.
